Avengers and Movies
by Melting Angels
Summary: Things have started winding down. For team bonding, the Avengers decide to watch movies. Chaos ensues! (Story better than summary)
1. The Hangover: Part 1

**Summary:**

Things have started winding down. For team bonding, the Avengers decide to watch movies. Chaos ensues!

_For the first movie..._

_They watch..._

***Drum Roll***

**THE HANGOVER!**

* * *

Each of the Avengers settled down in the largest living room of Stark Tower, lounging on sofas, armchairs, and beanbags. A large circular table covered in fizzy drinks and junk food sat in front of the huge TV. The lights dimmed, and the movie started up. Tony picked 'The Hangover'.

_**Tracy, it's Phil.**_

_Phil, where the hell are you guys? I'm freaking out. _

_**Yeah, listen, uh... we fucked up.**_

Steve frowned at the use of language. Tony and Clint laughed at his expression.

_What are you talking about? _

_**The bachelor party. The whole night. It's... Things got out of control and, uh... we lost Doug.**_

_What? _

_**We can't find Doug.**_

_What are you saying, Phil? We're getting married in *five hours*._

_**Yeah... that's not gonna happen.**_

Having seen The Hangover before, Clint and Tony burst out laughing. The next few minutes followed with a short, fat guy, with a beard, getting fitted for a tuxedo.

_Whoa, watch it, pervert!_

Tony snickered as the big guys friend tried reassuring him.

**_It's ok, Alan. He's just doing your inseam._**

_He's getting very close to my shaft!_

Steve choked on his drink and sent coke spraying everywhere, leaving Tony clapping his hands like a retarded seal as he laughed. Clint bit his fist in an attempt to stop laughing. Bruce chuckled, while Natasha smiled and Pepper went slightly pink. Jane and Thor laughed as loud as Tony and Clint.

It then showed Sid and another guy talking.

_Remember, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas._

_Ah! Except for herpes. That shit'll come back with you._

Clint and Tony smirked at Steve and Thor's confused expressions.

The trio of guys drove up to a school in an expensive mercedes. Alan looked worried.

_**I'm not supposed to be within 200 feet of a school.**_

Tony snorted at Alan's announcement.

What? One of the others asked.

**_Or a Chuck.E Cheese _**. Alan continued.

Steve was tense- the movie had already used alot of explicit language and talked about what he considered inappropriate subjects.

It then showed another guy conversing with his fiancee.

_I hope you're not gonna go to some strip club when you're up there._

_**Melissa, we're going to Napa Valley. I don't even think they have strip clubs in wine country.**_

_Well, I'm sure if there is one, Phil will sniff it out._

_**It's not gonna be like that.**_

_Besides, you know how I feel about that._

_**I know, I know. It's just boys and their bachelor parties, it's gross.**_

_You're right, it is gross._

_**Not to mention it's pathetic.**_

_Mm-hm._

_**Those places are filthy.**_

_Yeah._

Steve nodded his approval. Strip clubs (Tony had explained to him) were filthy places. The conversation on screen continued.

**_And the worst part is...that little girl...grinding and dry humping the fucking stage up there..._**

Clint spluttered with laughter as Steve went scarlet. They turned their attention back to the screen.

_...that's somebody's daughter up there. _

_**I was just gonna say that.**_

_See? I just wish your friends were as mature as you._

_**They are mature, actually. You just have to get to know them better.**_

Tony and Clint prepared to shout in unison with the next bit.

"PAGING !" They shouted in time with the guys out the window on-screen.

Stu, the guy talking to Melissa, winced.

"DR FAGGOT!" Bruce joined in.

Steve sunk further back in his chair. Natasha burst out laughing.

**_I should go._**

Stu looked awkward.

_That's a good idea, Dr. Faggot._

Melissa looked unimpressed.

Tony rolled off the sofa. Everyone paid attention to the screen as the woman started talking again.

_Have a good weekend._

She looked concerned.

Everyone was laughing so hard they had tears streaming down their faces, except for Steve and Thor, who looked mildly confused. Their expressions grew even more confused as the movie continued. They thought they finally got it. Until the rooftop scene where Alan was about to make a speech.

_Hello. How about that ride in? I guess that's why they call it Sin City._

All four of the guys on screen laughed nervously.

_You guys might not know this, but I consider myself a bit of a loner. I tend to think of myself as a one-man wolf pack._

Steve nodded, understanding Alan for a moment.

_But when my sister brought Doug home, I knew he was one of my own. And my wolf pack, it grew by one._

"GO ON ALAN!" Thor cheered.

_So were there two... So there were two of us in the wolf pack. I was alone first in the pack, and then Doug joined in later. And six months ago...when Doug introduced me to you guys, I thought.._

Clint, Bruce, and Tony nudged each other.

_'Wait a second. Could it be?' And now, I know for sure..._

Everyone except Steve and Thor took a deep breath.

"I JUST ADDED TWO MORE GUYS TO MY WOLF PACK!"

That made Steve and Thor choke on their drinks, now laughing along with the others, Steve deciding to let the content of the movie slide, just this once, because it was good to have the team laughing. Good to forget about their chaotic lives, even if only for an hour and a half. He sat back and enjoyed the rest of the movie, laughing when he saw the state of the hotel room the next morning, and shrieking when the tiger roared.

"THERE'S A FUCKING TIGER IN THE BATHROOM!" Clint shouted with Tony.

-Cue awkward silence-

-Cue raised eyebrows-

Followed by this was five minutes of hysterics, JARVIS pausing the movie because everyone was being so loud. It came to Stu's song accompanied by piano, when they were attempting to move Mike Tyson's tiger from the bathroom after dosing it with drugs.

_What do tigers dream of_

_ When they take a little tiger snooze?_

_Do they dream of mauling zebras_

_Or Halle Berry in her Catwoman suit?_

_Don 't you worry your pretty striped head_

_We're gonna get you back to Tyson _

_And your cozy tiger bed_

_And then we're gonna find _

_Our best friend Doug _

_And then we're gonna give him A best-friend hug_

Everyone started singing along.

"Doug.." Bruce sang.

"DOUGGG!" Thor joined in.

"Doug, Dougie, Dougie, Doug, Doug..." Tony sang dramatically, raising his arms in the air.

_But if he's been murdered By crystal-meth tweakers_

Clint took a deep breath.

"WELL THEN WE'RE SHIT OUT OF LUCK!" he shouted.

Tony high fived Clint as everyone went into hysterics again. The Hangover, as it continued, proved to be a hilarious movie. Steve got past the explicit language and actually got some of the jokes, laughing along with everyone else when the guys stole a cop car and drove it along the sidewalk, grinning when they were at the casino, amazed at how much more advanced things had become, while trying to figure out where Doug may be, and joking around with the others. He was shocked when the four guys discovered that they had 'rescued' the wrong Doug.

**_So long, gay boys! _**Mr Chow gave a camp wave.

"SO LONG GAYY BOYS!" Tony and Clint echoed.

Steve promptly choked on his drink.

"What is the meaning of 'gay'?" Thor asked.

-Cue second awkward silence-

Tony grinned mischieviously.

"Well," he started. "It's when two guys-"


	2. Blades of Glory

**Summary:**

Things have started winding down. For team bonding, the Avengers decide to watch movies. Chaos ensues!

**I am amazed at how many people reviewed and favourited :o**

And how people had been looking forward to this fic.

_Avengers might be a movie to watch...but for the second chapter of Avengers & Movies, our favourite team watch..._

**BLADES OF GLORY**

_Author's Note: Should I change my name to Master of Comedy? God of Comedy? As I am writing more comedy stuff recently. Or...suggest a new username with something about comedy included, in your reviews! :D_

Chapter warning: Will Ferrell's crude humour and language.

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

For the second movie night, Tony had decided to get the team to watch Blades of Glory. The living room was decked out with cushions, duvets, and tables of junk food and energy drinks. Tony got JARVIS to start the movie up. He and Clint laughed as the young Jimmy Mackelroy skated eleganty, knowing what was coming, while Steve and Pepper admired the skating skills and laughing at the nun's reactions. For the first few minutes, everyone didn't say anything. Until it showed an older Jimmy in a ridiculous costume. Steve promptly choked on his drink. He burst out laughing at Jimmy's routine, causing everyone else to start laughing.

After Jimmy's routine, the reporter on screen started talking.

He gave background to Jimmy's life, Steve raising his eyebrows at the training methods.

_A year on, Jimmy was sweeping the gold while his trademark Jimmy curl was sweeping the nation, with kids of all ages fashion drafting right behind their idol._

Everyone choked on their drinks at the sight of those poor people imitating Jimmy's terrible feminine hairstyle.

_A champion, an icon, a giver. Jimmy MacElroy, skating's Little Orphan Awesome._

"Little Orphan Awesome?" Natasha raised her eyebrows. "What the fuck?"

It went back to Jimmy as he sat with his adoptive father and his Skating coach. Another guy entered the scene, dark haired, dressed as a cowboy.

_Hey, MacElroy. Was that your routine? Or a performance of Cirque du So-lame? _Chazz smirked.

Clint and Tony snorted.

_Besides, you're too late. They already handed out the girls' medals this morning. _The dark haired man continued.

Steve burst out laughing.

_**Shut up, Michaels. That was textbook execution. Same scores I beat you with in Oslo.**_ Jimmy retorted.

_I was on Quaaludes. I don't even remember Oslo. But I remember Boston, and that victory was as sweet as the cream pie for which the town was named. Step aside, home school. There's a new sheriff in town._ Chazz winked at Jimmy mockingly.

_**Chazz!**_ Jimmy exclaimed, shocked.

Every member of the team laughed at Jimmy's face as Chazz skated onto the ice, music starting up.

During the provocative routine, two reporters exchanged conversation in the background.

_And he just nails the triple Axel!_

Thor was confused how such a large man could skate with such grace.

_Surfing a tsunami of swagger right now._

"Huh?" Steve looked confused.

"What is this so called 'swagger' that skater Chazz has?" Thor asked.

Everyone just shook their heads. No one could be bothered to explain the modern teen concept of 'swag'. They focused again on the movie, Chazz still skating as the reporters talked.

_**Well, you know he is sex on ice.**_

Steve splurted his drink everywhere at that remark, Tony and Clint laughing at this reaction while everyone laughed at Chazz's provocative dance moves and surprisingly good figure skating skills.

His routine finally concluded. The announcers voiced their opinions.

_Just when you think you've seen it all, Chazz Michael Michaels walks in with the unrated version. _

_**The undefeatable underdog, ice skating's backdoor lover, Chazz Michael Michaels, has come in here and captivated this arena like a stack of classic Euro porn.**_

"What is 'porn'?" Thor asked. "I do not understand this reference."

Upon seeing Steve blush beetrood red, and everyone laughing, the thunder god left it.

_And so while his scores are being tabulated, let's learn a little bit more about skating's Leather-clad Lothario._

Tony handed out alcohol to everyone, determined to get Steve to enjoy the movie.

_Chazz Michael Michaels, an ice-devouring sex tornado._

Bruce burst out laughing spontaneously.

_Spawned in the hell-fires of Motown._

It showed a mock interview with Chazz.

_**Troubled childhood? If you call being a nine-year-old kid with a 35-year-old girlfriend troubled.**_

"That is highly inappropriate." Steve frowned.

"Shut up and enjoy the movie, Spangles." Tony grinned while he handed Bruce a bottle of beer to pass to Steve.

A few more minutes of the movie continued to tell more about Chazz's past.

_At age 12, Chazz escaped a life of running cigarettes and illegal fireworks..._

Steve finally nodded his approval.

_...by becoming a star in Detroit's underground sewer skating scene._

_The only skater to win four national championships and an adult film award, which is not to say this rough-hewn heartthrob doesn't have a softer side._

Everyone chuckled this time.

_**He recently published a book of poetry, Let Me Put My Poems in You.**_

Steve laughed and choked on his mouthful of beer, covering his mouth as he tried to breathe, and swallow the rest of his mouthful, snorting loudly. Pepper and Jane found the snorting hilarious. Once they had all calmed down a bit, they continued watching the movie.

_Personal philosophy? Clothing optional._ Chazz smirked.

It then showed Chazz's score, identical to Jimmy's.

_**Eat that, MacElroy.**_

_Those were the same scores I got, Einstein. We're tied._

Thor laughed.

_You're fired_. Jimmy's adopted dad announced to Jimmy's stunned skating coach.

_**What? I brought you a gold medal.**_

_No, you brought me half a gold medal. If I wanted him to share, I'd have bought him a brother._

"How dare he!" Thor bellowed.

Everyone winced at how loud Thor was.

_It's raining men in the men's singles. _

_**Men wearing gold, that is.**_

_And they join Team USA's other gold medallists, the pairs team of Stranz and Fairchild Van Waldenberg._

The movie started describing the skating pair's past.

_Stranz and Fairchild Van Waldenberg, America's brother and sister darlings, the gold standard of pairs figure skating. _

_**Children of beloved Swiss skiing gold medallists, Otto and Ella Van Waldenberg, the twin dynamos Stranz and Fairchild burst out of the womb and onto the ice...**_

_...while their sister, Katie, cheered from the sidelines._

Steve sniffed sadly. Clint patted him on the back, earning a glare from the captain. The movie then showed a guy interviewing Stranz and Fairchild.

_Well, Stranz and Fairchild, how heavy is that gold around your necks?_

**Scott, this may be solid gold but to us it's lighter than air, because dreams never weigh you down.**

Steve winced at the overly sugary sweet tone of Fairchild's voice.

_No. Dreams are in your sleep._

Stranz was definately not the sharpest pencil in the pack.

_What about the amazing Michaels and MacElroy? Two gold medals?_ The reporter asked.

Stranz and Fairchild's smiles fell.

_**Yeah...that's...great.**_

The team laughed at how pissed off they obviously were. The announcers continued talking.

_Well, speaking of gold medals, the winners of the men's singles are taking their place at the podium right now._

**_This has to be a proud moment for Michaels and MacElroy._**

_You have to think, the only thing sweeter than winning a gold medal is sharing it with your fellow countryman._

The Avengers all knew that the feeling between Chazz and Jimmy was mutual. Tony and Clint snickered in anticipation as the screen showed Chazz and Jimmy, gold medals round their necks, jostling for space on the podium.

_Gosh, I'm getting sick. You smell like aftershave and taco meat._

"What is 'taco'?" Thor asked.

"A Mexican food from earth. It's pretty good. I'll make it for you sometime, Thor." Jane smiled.

They returned their attention to the movie.

**_Yes, I do. Now scoot over._**

_Don't touch me. Nobody touches me._

_**Just scoot over, man.**_

_Don't._

_**Just scoot over.**_

_You scoot over._

**Now there's some jostling atop the podium! **The announcer was getting excited.

Everyone, Steve included, burst out laughing as Chazz finally toppled off of the podium.

**and down goes Chazz Michael Michaels.**

_MacElroy still waving to the crowd._

_**Look, MacElroy's also down now.**_

_I have never in all my years seen anything this disgraceful on the world stage. _

**I am stunned silent, absolutely silent, Jim.**

**_You get that damned bird out of my face before I break its neck._**

_A perfect head butt! Down goes MacElroy!_

**And Spaetzle's aflame!**

Everyone watched the screen avidly as Chazz and Jimmy continued to fight, before being sent to be judged by some sort of world skating council. There was a particularly pretty woman stood near Chazz, presumably an intern.

_Hey. Nancy Kerrigan. You an official here? _Chazz asked.

Clint bit his fist in anticipation of Steve's reaction to the next line, Tony giggling like a child.

_'Cause you have officially given me a boner._

In unison, Steve, Pepper, and Jane choked on their drinks, each of them, especially the poor captain, going scarlet red.

_I'm a sex addict. It's my cross to bear. _Chazz continued.

Steve burst out laughing, while Thor looked thoroughly confused.

_It's a real disease with doctors and medicine and everything!_

Thor turned to Tony.

"What is a...'boner', friend Stark? Why is Steven blushing so?" Thor asked, completely innocent.

Tony, Clint, and Bruce simultaneously choked on their drinks at Thor's question, Steve starting to laugh.

Tony opened his mouth to explain, already drunk.

"Well, it's a human term for when a guy gets-"

He didn't get far.

Because Steve attacked him with a Captain America cushion.

Where **_that _**came from, Tony didn't know.


	3. Lord of the Rings:Fellowship of the Ring

**Hey guys! Wow, I am on a roll with the updating this week! Sorry for the wait- but I found a site that has a bunch of movie scripts and screenplay write-ups, so there should be one update a week. But, I am working on:**

_Avengers and Movies_

_Avengers and Videogames_

_Real Life Videogames_

_Red Stained Arrows_

**So please keep in mind I am fairly busy, in addition to school work! If we top 30 reviews, I shall make my profile pic on FanFiction my Deadpool cosplay! Based on the X Men origins version- I am NOT wearing a skintight suit. I got the script on IMSDb. Credit to them for posting it.**

**No joke, this took 3 hours to copy, paste, edit, and type up -_-**

**The things I do for you guys ;)**

* * *

Today was the day. The day…or…evening…of another Avengers movie night. Tony and Bruce were already in the living room with Clint. Upon walking in, everyone did a double take.

"What are you wearing?!" Steve asked in confusion.

Tony was wearing an evil-looking armour, whilst Bruce had a strange cloak, waistcoat, baggy shirt, and three-quarter-length trousers. Clint had on a perfect blonde wig, and an old-fashioned bow and arrows, with strange green and brown clothing.

"That's…so cool…" Natasha gaped. Tony had a perfect replica of Sauron's armour, helmet, and cape- he was wearing a perfect Sauron cosplay. Bruce and Clint looked just like Frodo and Legolas.

"YOU WILL UNDERSTAND!" Tony freaked, waving his armoured arms in the air.

Everyone, clutching drinks and snacks, as well as popcorn, prepared themselves as the lights went off and the TV turned on, Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring appearing on screen. Tony, Clint, and Bruce let loose squeals of childish, fanboy glee.

"**The world is changed: I feel it in the water, I feel it in the earth, I smell it in the air...Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it."** A female voice spoke.

Tony squirmed in anticipation.

"**It began with the forging of the Great Rings."**

_Flickering firelight. The Noldorin forge in Eregion. Molten gold pours from the lip of an iron ladle._

"Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest...fairest of all beings."

_Three rings, each set with a single gem, are received by the high elves-Galadriel, Gil-galad and Cirdan._

"**Seven to the Dwarf Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls."**

_Seven rings are held aloft in triumph by the dwarf lords._

"**And Nine...nine rings were gifted to the race of Men who, above all else, desire power."**

_NINE RINGS are clutched tightly by the KINGS OF MEN...as if holding-close a precious secret._

"**For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race."**

_Fade to black._

"**But they were all of them deceived."**

"This movie….I like it!" Thor declared.

"It's barely even started!" Pepper sighed.

"WHO CARES? IT'S AWESOME!" Tony cried. Bruce and Clint nodded in agreement.

"Nerds." Natasha sighed.

_Fade up: An ancient parchment map of Middle Earth...moving slowly across the map as if drawn by an unseen force the camera closes in on a place name…__**Mordor.**_

"One does not simply…" Clint started.

"WALK INTO MORDOR!" Tony and Bruce cried.

"For durin's sake!" Steve sighed.

Everyone stared at him.

"You've watched this?!" Tony gaped.

"No…I read the books." Steve smiled.

"It's a start." Clint nodded his approval.

"**...for another ring was made."** The narration continued.

_Teasing shots: Sauron forging the One Ring in the chambers of_

_**Sammath Naur.**_

"**In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring to control all others."**

"Ah! YOU ARE SAURON!" Steve pointed dramatically at Tony.

"Yes." Tony puffed up his armoured chest proudly. "Yes, I am."

"SHUT UP!" Clint sighed in exasperation.

"Calm it, Legolas." Bruce smirked.

Clint grumbled, but quietened down. They resumed watching the movie.

_The One Ring reflects fiery lava! Fire writing emerges on the plain band of Gold._

"**...and into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life."**

"YOU VILLAIN!" Thor pointed at Tony.

"Ehehehehehe!" Tony cackled.

Jane and Pepper rolled their eyes. Natasha shushed them all, getting out a knife.

_The One Ring falls through space and into flames..._

"**One ring…to rule them all."** Tony, Clint and Bruce chanted in time with the music.

_A GREAT SHADOW falls across the MAP...closing in around the realm of GONDOR...__ Screaming villagers, Men, women, and children, run __from their homes, pursued by armies of hideous orcs.._

"WE MUST HELP THEM!" Thor leapt up.

"Dude, it's just a movie. Those are actors, wearing make-up." Tony shook his head, exasperated.

"**One by one the Free lands of Middle earth fell to the power of the ring." **

_Fade to black._

"**But there were some…who resisted."**

_Fade up: Isildur, son of the King of Gondor, leads an Army across the Plains of Dagorlad._

"**A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor. On the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle- Earth."**

"EEEE soooo epiccc!" Clint squealed.

Natasha whacked him on the head.

_Teasing shots: The battle of Dagorlad...The elf lord, Elrond, __commands rank after rank of elven archers...orcs retreat__before the ARMY of the LAST alliance…Elendil holds aloft__the great sword...NARSIL!_

"HOLY CRAP IT'S RED SKULL!" Steve cried. He reached for his shield.

"What?!" Tony exclaimed.

"That…elf….person…looks…like…Red…Skull…" Steve hyperventilated. "Before he was…red….and…a…skull."

"Calm down, it's just an actor." Pepper smiled. Steve shuddered, but continued watching the movie.

"**Victory was near!"**

This time, everyone cheered in unison. Steve and Thor raised their hammer and shield aloft in triumph. Natasha chuckled.

_The huge, dark figure of Sauron, bearing the One Ring on his finger, looms over the field of battle..._

"Oh-hoh shitttt." Clint cussed in nerdy anticipation.

"I am awesome." Tony smirked inside the stuffy helmet. He crossed his metal armoured arms.

Pepper smiled fondly.

"**But the power of the Ring could not be undone."**

_Sauron lays waste to the armies of the last alliance. With desperate courage, Elendil leads a charge...The black mace of Sauron lashes out! ELENDIL'S body falls like a crumpled rag doll...Isildur cradles the body of his father in his arms. The shadow of Sauron falls over him..._

"**It was in this moment..when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword."**

"Go, Isildur!" Steve cried. "Defeat Sauron!"

"GOOOOO!" Thor cried at the same time.

They were silenced by a glare from Natasha.

_Isildur snatches up the broken blade of blade severs Sauron's fingers... and the one ring flies from his body._

"**Sauron, the enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle Earth, was defeated."**

"FUCK YES!" Clint and Bruce shouted.

"HEY! IT HURT!" Tony spluttered.

"The power is strong with these mortals!" Thor crowed. Somehow, he had gotten ahold of a replica Narsil blade.

"Shut the fuck up." Natasha glared, brandishing her knife.

_Sauron's armour clatters to the ground. His body gone…vapourized! Close on: Isildur picks up the severed finger and removes the One Ring...transfixed!_

"**The Ring passed to Isildur...who had this one chance to destroy evil forever."**

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" Jane screamed.

"Jane, kindly shut the hell up." Natasha smiled darkly.

_Gladden field...Isildur leads a small column of men through darkening woods ...the One Ring glinting on a chain around his neck._

"**But the hearts of Men are easily corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a will of its own."**

Thor nodded at this line, agreeing that humans are easily corrupted. The others glared at him. Thor held up his hammer in defense, terrified of them.

_Suddenly! Arrows fly! They are ambushed by orcs...Isildur screams!_

"NOOO! ISILDURRR!" Thor and Steve cried in unison.

Tony snickered, and Clint went red trying to surpress his laughter. Bruce chuckled. They returned their attention to the movie.

_Fade up: Isildur materializes under water...as the One Ring slips slowly from his finger. Ripples of light play across Isildur's pale face...he is DEAD._

* * *

Sometime later, further on in the movie, sweeping shots of a meadow in a wood flowed on screen, showing a young Hobbit reading a book under an old oak tree.

"FRODO!" Steve cheered.

Upon hearing someone singing, Frodo leaps up, and a wide grin appears on his face. He rushes off, until he stands on top of a small hill, looking at an elderly wizard driving a cart full of fireworks.

"GANDALF!" Steve cheered once more.

"**You're late."** Frodo folded his arms.

Gandalf glanced up at Frodo. Their eyes met. Each of the Avengers had heard these next lines, and prepared to chant along, even Natasha.

"**A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to!" **everyone chanted along with Gandalf, laughing afterwards.

* * *

_Gandalf and Bilbo are sitting on the Bag End porch. Below_

_them, final preparations are being made on the Party field._

_Bilbo strikes a match and lights his pipe._

"Like a sir." Tony got out his own old-fashioned pipe, taking off his Sauron helmet. He was sweating slightly. "God that thing is stuffy."

Everyone laughed as he lit the pipe and leant back on the sofa, one armoured arm over Pepper's shoulder, holding her close.

"**Old Toby, the finest weed in Southfarthing!" **Bilbo turned to Gandalf.

_Bilbo blows a perfect smoke ring and watches it rise into the air. A tiny sailing ship with masts and sails glides through the Centre of Bilbo's smoke ring. The two smile._

* * *

_BOOM! A FIREWORK explodes into the night sky high above Hobbiton...in the shape of a great green tree with unfolding branches. TILT DOWN: with glowing flowers as they rain down from the branches...evaporating just above the up turned faces of the delighted party-goers 144 Hobbits, feasting and drinking Carts of beer and wine are scattered about, and the tables are piled high with steaming scones and savories. Gandalf hurries about, lighting fireworks with a blue spark that dances magically from his staff... Bilbo is greeting visitors. Frodo and SAM sit at a table drinking ale...Frodo notices Sam's eyes keep flicking to another pretty Hobbit, Rosie Cotton, sitting some distance away._

"**Go on, Sam, ask Rosie for a dance."** Frodo encourages.

"**I think I'll just have myself another ale."** Sam looks away.

"**Oh, no you don't. Go on."** Frodo laughs.

_Sam goes to drain his glass... suddenly it is snatched out of his hands as Frodo thrusts him into the middle of a passing throng of dancers._

"For a hobbit, that Rosie isn't half bad." Tony mused.

"I agree." Bruce nodded.

* * *

_Close on: MERRY AND PIPPIN, two mischievous Young_

_Hobbits in their late teens. Pippin scrambles on to the back_

_of Gandalf's wagon, snatching up a small firework_

"No, no…the big one...the big one!" Merry protests.

_Pippin grabs a huge rocket. CLOSE ON: FIREWORK FUSE crackles with flame! Merry is holding out the big rocket...he looks aghast at the_

_fizzing fuse that Pippin has just lit._

"**You're supposed to stick it in the ground!"** he frets.

"**It is in the ground." **Pippin protests.

_Merry fearfully tosses the Rocket to Pippin! The fuse_

_sizzles angrily._

"Outside!" Merry says.

"It was your idea!" Pippin acuses.

_Pippin attempts to throw the fizzing rocket back to Merry._

_WHOOSH! The two hobbits are suddenly blown off their feet in a shower of sparks as the rocket blasts off with frightening power. The ROCKET ZOOMS over the Party. It suddenly bursts apart, forming the shape of a great red golden Dragon! Fire gushes from its nostrils as it turns back and Flies low_

_towards the startled crowd. Close on: Frodo watches the Fireworks Dragon with alarm...but Bilbo is oblivious to the panicking crowd and impending danger!_

"**Bilbo! Watch out for the dragon!"** Frodo cries.

"**Dragon? Nonsense...hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years!" **Bilbo chatters.

_ANGLE ON: FRODO __As he hurriedly pulls Bilbo to the ground, just as the dragon__roars a few feet above their heads like a flaming express__train! Hobbits dive to the ground, tables overturn, tents__collapse, food flies everywhere. The fireworks dragon turns a__somersault and explodes over the hills with a deafening bang!__This gets the biggest Cheer of the night._

Tony cheered. He exchanged glances with his two fellow nerds.

"We need one of those." Tony grinned.

"No we don't." Pepper warned.

"WE DO!" Clint protested. Bruce nodded eagerly.

"Go to my private island." Tony smirked. "We re-create the party and set off that firework!"

"OHMYGOD YES!" Steve was enthusiastic.

* * *

_Bilbo emerges from the passage, carrying a walking stick. He finds Gandalf looming over him._

"**I suppose you think that was terribly clever?" **Gandalf raises his eyebrows.

"**Come on, Gandalf! Did you see their faces?" **Bilbo laughs and smiles.

"**There are many magic rings in the world,Bilbo Baggins, and none of them should be used lightly."** Gandalf advises.

"**It was just a bit of fun. Oh, you're probably right as usual."** Bilbo shrugs. **"You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you? I'm leaving everything to him."**

"**What about this ring of yours? Is that staying too?"** Gandalf asks.

_Close on: Bilbo...he gives Gandalf a look and nods toward the_

_mantelpiece._

"**Yes, yes, it's in an envelope...over there on the mantelpiece."** Bilbo mutters.

_Gandalf frowns at the empty mantelpiece...Bilbo suddenly feels his waistcoat with a look of guilty surprise._

"**No, wait. It's here in my pocket. Isn't that...isn't' that odd now? Yet, after all, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?"** Bilbo admires the ring.

"**I think you should leave the Ring behind, Bilbo. Is that so hard?" **Gandalf sounds cautious.

"**Well, no...and yes. Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine. I found it. It came to me!" **Bilbo cackles.

_ANGLE ON: GANDALF LOOKS DOWN AT BILBO WITH RISING CONCERN._

"**There's no need to get angry." **Gandalf looks concerned.

"**Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault! It's mine. My own, my precious." **Bilbo stares at the ring in admiration.

"**Precious? It's been called that before, but not by you." **Gandalf looks wary.

"**So? What business is it of yours what I do with my own things?" **Bilbo asks.

_Bilbo's voice, shape and manner have suddenly changed._

"**I think you've had that ring quite long enough." **Gandalf stands.

"I agree. That Hobbit is clearly weakened by the power of the One Ring." Thor nodded in agreement with Gandalf.

"**You want it for yourself!" **Bilbo almost hisses.

_Gandalf rises to his full height, his eyes flash, his shadow suddenly seems to fill the room._

"**Bilbo Baggins do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks!"** Gandalf declared.

_Bilbo cowers from Gandalf, disarmed by his power...a frightened Hobbit. Gandalf's expression softens._

"**I am not trying to rob you. I am trying to help you." **The wizard spoke softly.

"FEEL THE FEELS!" Tony sobbed, mopping his eyes.

Clint and Bruce also looked red-eyed.

"Weaklings." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"One does not simply shed no tears at that scene!" Bruce cried.

Everyone exploded with laughter. Thor was laughing simply because everyone else was laughing. After a minute or two, they returned to the film.

_Sobbing, Bilbo runs to Gandalf and hugs him._

* * *

_CLOSE ON: Bilbo pulls out the ring...he stares at it in his palm. With all his will power, Bilbo allows the ring t slowly slide off his palm and drop to the floor. CLOSE ON: The tiny ring lands with a heavy thud on the wooden floor._

* * *

_FRODO enters Bag End...he immediately Pauses, sensing that something is amiss. All is quiet...Frodo peers uneasily into the darkened living room. SUDDENLY! A large figure looms out of the shadows, reaching for Frodo. Frodo lets out a startled cry, pulls himself free and spins around to face his Assailant. Gandalf steps into a shaft of moonlight. Paranoia blazes in his eyes. His clothes are dirty and ragged from much traveling. Hair and beard much longer an unkempt._

"**Is it secret? Is it safe?" **Gandalf whispers urgently.

"IS IT SECRET?" Steve moved closer to the TV.

"Wow. Captain America watching Lord of the Rings." Jane raised her eyebrows.

"Never thought I'd see it." Pepper shook her head.

* * *

_Wide on: the noise, smoky Inn. It is dimly lit, chiefly from a blazing log fire...and crowded with a mixture of BIG FOLK, LOCAL HOBBITS, and a couple of dwarfs. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin are sitting at a table against the wall... clearly trying to remain Quiet and inconspicuous... Sam can't help himself...he keeps casting nervous glances around._

* * *

_Merry plonks himself down at a table, carrying a very large mug of beer._

"**What's that?" **Pippin asks.

"**This, my friend, is a pint." **Merry declares proudly.

"**It comes in pints? I'm getting one!" **Pippin decides.

"That is exactly how I felt when I turned 18 and Bucky took me drinking." Steve chuckled.

"I had that…except I went drinking at fifteen with some girl." Tony shrugged.

_Sam watches Pippin rise unsteadily to his feet and head to_

_the bar._

* * *

_FRODO: as he finds himself in the TWILIGHT WORLD of the ring: THE EXCITED CROWD ARE suddenly moving in slow motion...distorted voices...a weird photographic negative quality. FRODO is moving in real time; against the slow motion background. He suddenly clutches his head as he is hit with quick images...of a GREAT EYE! AN EVIL CAT-LIKE EYE, wreathed in flames._

"THE EYE OF SAURON!" Steve shrieked and hid behind a cushion.

Everyone else simultaneously choked on their drinks, spurting soda everywhere.

* * *

_CLOSE ON: GANDALF...lying unconscious on a cold obsidian floor. He wakes to the sound of ripping and tearing...rising onto his knees...lifting his head... Gandalf stands as the camera pulls back to reveal him stranded on the summit of Orthanc. He is marooned on the tiny, flat peak, surrounded on all sides by a sheer 500 FOOT DROP. Another whispering wail rends the air. Gandalf crosses quickly to the edge and peers down: POV: One of the beautiful Isengard trees is being ripped from the ground by the ORCS. Gandalf looks on in horror as ORCS hack into the trunk with axes._

"NOO! HOW DARE HE UPROOT SUCH MAJESTIC TREES?" Thor cried.

"He is making an army. They need firewood to make fire to melt metal to make swords, armour, and shit." Tony elaborated.

"Ah. I see. BUT THAT DOES NOT EXCUSE THE DESECRATION OF TREES!" Thor declared.

Everyone facepalmed.

"Treehugger." Clint muttered, moving strands of the blonde wig behind his fake elf ears.

* * *

_Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin race into a RING OF BROKEN STONES on the summit or Weathertop...the ruined base of an ancient tower. The hobbits stand back-to-back in the centre of the Ring, waiting for the first assault... One by one, the 5 Ringwraiths appear...brandishing Gleaming swords, they move slowly towards the hobbits. In the center is their leader...the WITCH KING!_

"**Back, you devils!"** Sam shouts.

_Sam rushes forward with a cry. He swings his sword at the Witch King, who blocks the blow with his own sword. Sam's blade shatters...the WITCH KING lashes out with his fist, sending Sam flying. Merry and Pippin, overcome with terror, throw themselves flat on the ground. THE RINGWRAITHS close in on Frodo...a Venomous whisper dances in his head...Frodo shuts his eyes and staggers back, desperately resisting the WRAITH'S WHISPERINGS... slow motion as his hand goes into his pocket and pulls out the ring. The 5 Ringwraiths utter a chilling SCREECH OF EXCITEMENT. Frodo is unable to resist any longer, falls to his knees and slips on the ring. He disappears._

"NOOOOOO!" each of the Avengers cried in unison. "FRODOOOO!"

* * *

_Frodo finds himself in the weird twilight world...he looks upon the Ringwraiths, now visible in their TRUE APPEARANCE: Five Ghouls dressed in long Grey robes, with white hair, and pallid, ruthless faces. THE WITCH KING extends a haggard hand towards Frodo, reaching for the ring on his finger. Frodo's trembling hand extends forward as if by the pull of the ring...he slides to the ground, unable to pull his hand away. The witch king snarls and springs forward. He stabs at Frodo with a wicked dagger! Frodo cries out as the tip of the dagger sinks into his shoulder. Suddenly, Strider charges at the RINGWRAITHS, wielding his sword in one hand, a flaming torch in the other. He moves in slow motion, visible through a sea of mist. Frodo sinks to the ground. Behind him is a faint image of a Ringwraith fleeing, his head engulfed in flames. With draining strength, Frodo manages to pull the ring off_

_his finger..._

"OH NORNS! NO! FRODO! HE HAS BEEN STRUCK!" Thor cried in dismay.

"Noooo….." Steve cries. Tears sting at his eyes.

"Thor…and Captain America…crying…at Lord of the Rings." Clint chuckled.

* * *

_Low angle...looking up at ORTHANC...the tower of Isengard, gleaming in the moonlight. The camera rises to reveal the once beautiful gardens are noW a pitted wasteland...with smoke and fire billowing out of numerous tunnels and vent holes that litter the forecourt of ORTHANC. Strange guttural chants echo up from deep underground. The camera is rising...a small moth flutters into shot...and leads the camera towards the summit of Orthanc. Gandalf lies slumped against the wall at the very top of Orthanc, surrounded by a sheer 500 foot drop. He looks Weak and Frail...and is seemingly asleep. The MOTH flutters close to Gandalf. His hand suddenly moves at lightning speed and SNATCHES THE MOTH. Gandalf brings his hand close to his face and opens it. The moth sits on the palm of his hand as Gandalf mutter strange words in a foreign tongue. Close on: THE MOTH'S face... seemingly listening. It suddenly flutters away._

"Gandaaaaalf!" Thor and Steve cheered.

"OH SHUT UP!" Natasha shouted, seething with fury.

Everyone gulped, and Steve and Thor were silenced.

* * *

"**One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." **Boromir protests.

"ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY…" Tony started.

"WALK INTO MORDOR!" Steve and Thor cried happily.

Clint and Bruce facepalmed, whilst Tony laughed hard.

* * *

_BOOM! The Door bursts open in a shower of wood fragments, and 20 Goblins charge into the tomb, followed by a huge cave troll! Gimli ducks a blow and immediately buries his Axes in 2 Goblin helmets. Aragorn and Boromir wade into the mass of Goblins with their swords. Legolas fires deadly arrows into_

_Goblin throats, desperately trying to Shield the Hobbits! _

"I am awesome." Clint puffed up his chest proudly.

"That you are, Legolas." Natasha smirked.

_Gandalf is clutching his sword and joins in the battle! The cave troll is sweeping his club at Aragorn...who stumbles backwards...the huge club descends for the killing blow...suddenly, in a flash of steel, Boromir's long sword slices into the Scaly arm of the troll; it rears back, spewing green blood! Sam is backing up against a wall...a sword in one hand, a saucepan in the other. In desperation he swings wildly at a Goblin with a saucepan! It keels over...Sam looks surprised. He wallops another Goblin and it too, drops._

"Frying pans." Tony laughed, quoting _**Tangled**_. "Who knew, right?"

"I know!" Bruce threw his arms in the air.

"SO COOL!" Steve gaped.

* * *

_The BALROG, a massive creature rises from a chasm, a great 40 foot man-beast, with a mane of flames! In one hand is a blade...like a stabbing tongue of fire; in the other, a WHIP of many thongs. Aragorn leads the fellowship to the top of a dizzying stairway...Gandalf follows, leaning heavily on his staff. Close on: Aragorn looks at Gandalf, concerned._

"GANDALF! WIZARD OF THE GREY! YOU MUST CONTINUE!" Thor bellowed.

"OHMYGODTHOR!" Natasha threw her arms in the air. "BE QUIET!"

"Yes…Lady Natasha…" Thor sunk into the sofa. Clint snickered childishly.

* * *

_They race towards the slender bridge of stone...without kerb or rail...at the far end of the hall. The Fellowship recklessly hurry over the dizzying bridge...but Gandalf... the last…pauses in the middle of the span...he faces the Balrog...staff in one hand...Sword in the other! Frodo looks back in horror._

"Oh God.." Steve's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"This does not bode well." Thor's eyes widened to the size of a football.

Everyone else laughed at their expressions.

"**You cannot pass!" **Gandalf shouts.

"**Gandalf!" **Frodo cries, alarmed.

"**I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun." **Gandalf yells.

_Frodo watches as the Balrog puts one foot on the bridge and draws up to Full Height, wings spreading from wall-to-wall. Gandalf is a tiny figure, balanced precariously on the narrow bridge._

"**Go back to the shadow!" **Gandalf commands, with an air of superiority about him.

_The BALROG slashes at Gandalf with its Sword of flame...Gandalf blocks with his sword...a ringing clash and the Balrog's sword shatters into molten fragments!_

"FUCK YEAH!" Tony cried.

"KICK HIS ASS, GANDALF!" Clint cheered.

"**You shall not pass!" **Gandalf booms.

The Balrog places one foot onto the bridge. Aragorn and Boromir race forward, swords drawn.

_GANDALF CRIES ALOUD as he summons up his LAST RESERVES OF_

_STRENGTH!_

_He thumps the bridge with his staff...a blinding sheet of white flame springs up... the staff shatters...the bridge breaks... right at Balrog's feet. The stone bridge drops away into the gulf...from under the Balrog. For a moment, the great Beast remains poised in the air...then it plunges down: in slow motion Relief floods Frodo's face..Gandalf remains trembling on the lip of the broken bridge. Slow motion: As the Balrog falls, he lashes out with his whip of fire... Slow motion: The thongs of the whip lash and curl around Gandalf's knees, dragging him over the brink! Gandalf just manages to hand on by his fingertips_

None of the Avengers made a sound. They all moved closer to the screen, in awed silence at what was transpiring on screen.

"**Gandalf!" **Frodo cries, alarmed.

"**Fly, you fools!" **Gandalf commands.

_CLOSE ON: Gandalf lets go his grip and falls away... following the Balrog into the bottomless Abyss! Frodo cries out! Boromir scoops him up and carries him away._

"H…holy shit." Steve gaped.

"NO! WIZARD OF THE GREY!" Thor cried in anguish and agony.

"**No!" **Frodo cries.

"**Gandalf!" **Aragorn shouts.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod holySHIT!" tears streamed down Steve and Thor's faces. They put an arm round each other's shoulders in moral support, mourning Gandalf's death.

"Gandalf…" Pepper and Jane whimpered, dabbing their eyes with tissue.

Not even Natasha could surpress her tears.

They all mourned the loss of a great wizard.

"God, if Fury saw this….." Tony groaned, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" everyone else glared, everyone's faces tear-stained. "YOU'RE SPOILING THE MOMENT! LET US MOURN PROPERLY!"


	4. Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers

**I am keeping my promise with regular updates this week, I think! So, as promised, Wednesdays update is Avengers and Movies. Continuing with the GODLINESS that is Lord of the Rings, here we have it:**

_The Avengers watch: Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers._

**Please enjoy and continue to show support for my fanfictions- I REALLY appreciate all of your support for all the fics:**

_Avengers and Pranks_

_Avengers and Videogames_

_Real Life Videogames_

_Avengers and Movies_

You guys are amazing! And we topped 277 reviews for Avengers and Videogames! *Waves Party Banner and gives you all party hats and cake and streamers*

* * *

The day after the epic Fellowship of the Ring movie night, all of the Avengers, and most recently Loki, who had been forgiven for the Slenderman incident (A/N: Loki is now in this fic, as he is in Real Life Videogames and Avengers and Pranks. I shall be drafting him into the others now!) , had re-assembled to watch Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. Clint was still in his Legolas costume. Loki was Aragorn. Bruce was Frodo again. Pepper and Jane were Galadriel and Arwen. Thor was Boromir. Natasha was Pippin. Tony was Gandalf. Everyone matched the characters they were dressed as. Tony slotted the blu-ray DVD in, and everyone sat back to enjoy the film.

"OH MY GOD!" Clint, Tony, and Bruce fanboyed in unison.

"You HAVE seen Fellowship of the Ring?" Jane asked Loki.

"Indeed." Loki nodded.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT'S STARTING!" Tony hushed them all, earning dirty looks from them all.

_HIGH WIDE AERIAL ON: CAMERA flies over the snow-covered peaks of the Misty Mountains. As the tranquillity of the scene sinks in, voices disrupt the peacefulness._

"**You cannot pass!"** Gandalf bellowed.

"**Gandalf!" **Bruce cried at the same time as Frodo on-screen.

_ON THE SOUNDTRACK: A faint crash sounds over the landscape._

"**I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor!" **Gandalf stood tall, facing the Balrog**.**

"I DO NOT WANT TO RE-LIVE THIS TRAGEDY!" Loki cried.

"ME NEITHER, BROTHER!" Thor dabbed at his eyes with a tissue.

_PAN CLOSER TO THE SIDE OF THE MOUNTAINS._

"**Go back to the Shadow. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!"** Gandalf held up his staff.

_TRACK THROUGH THE SIDE OF THE MOUNTAIN TO: INT. BRIDGE OF KHAZAD-DÛM, MORIA – DAY. WIDE ON: The BALROG slashes at GANDALF with its SWORD OF FLAME ...GANDALF blocks with GLAMDRING ... a ringing clash and the BALROG'S SWORD SHATTERS into MOLTEN FRAGMENTS!_

"FUCK YES!" Loki cheered.

Everyone laughed at his reaction, Thor startled at Loki's use of Midgardian swears. Tony shushed them all loudly.

**"You shall not pass!"** Gandalf booms.

_The BALROG places one foot onto the bridge. _

_GANDALF CRIES ALOUD as he summons his LAST RESERVES OF STRENGTH! _

_He thumps the bridge with his staff...a blinding sheet of white flame springs up...the staff shatters...the bridge breaks...right at the BALROG'S feet. _

_The stone bridge drops away into the GULF...from under the BALROG. For a moment, the great BEAST remains poised in the air...then it plunges down: _

_SLOW MOTION: RELIEF floods FRODO'S face...GANDALF remains trembling on the lip of the broken bridge. _

_SLOW MOTION: As the BALROG falls, he lashes out with his whip of fire... _

_SLOW MOTION: The thongs of the whip lash and curl around GANDALF'S knees, dragging him over the brink! GANDALF just manages to hang on by his fingertips._

**"Gandalf!"** Frodo cries.

**"Fly, you fools!"** Gandalf urges.

**"No!"** Frodo screams.

_CLOSE ON: GANDALF lets go his grip and falls away...following the BALROG into the BOTTOMLESS ABYSS! _

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouts in anguish.

Tears streamed down Loki and Steve's faces. The two cried what they dubbed 'manly tears'.

"Why the fuck did Gandalf have to die?!" Loki grabbed a nearby cushion and buried his head in it, much to the amusement of the other Avengers.

_TRACK AT HIGH SPEED WITH GANDALF AS HE PLUMMETS...THE BALROG SMOKES FROM BELOW... _

_ANGLE ON: GANDALF snatches GLAMDRING as he plummets head-first behind the BALROG. GANDALF alights on the BALROG'S NECK and stabs GLAMDRING deep into it...the BALROG swipes at GANDALF loosening GANDALF'S grip._

_The BALROG swings at GANDALF several times before snatching GANDALF in his GRASP...another bounce off the close walls and GANDALF falls freely again GANDALF grabs hold of the demon's horns as they continue their never-ending plunge...The BALROG bounces off the walls as GANDALF prepares to drive GLAMDRING into its head. _

"BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THAT BALROG, MORTAL WIZARD!" Loki cried.

_Thor promptly choked on his drink._

_INT. UNDERGROUND CAVERN - DAY _

_WIDE ON: AT THE UTTERMOST FOUNDATIONS BENEATH THE DEEPEST DELVINGS OF THE DWARVES, GANDALF and the BALROG emerge like a small ball of fire high above an enormous body of water in a cavern without measure. CLOSE ON: GANDALF'S EYES WIDEN as they crash into the water below. _

"SOOO EPIC!" Clint and Loki cheered in unison before high-fiving. Loki's face was tear-stained, but Clint didn't dare to tease the god.

"Shut up!" Natasha shrieked.

"Ooooohhh, touchy touchy." Tony snickered childishly.

* * *

_FRODO walks over to join SAM at the overlook. _

_CLOSE ON: FRODO looks to SAM ominously. _

"**We're not alone." **Frodo whispers.

_EXT. EMYN MUIL - NIGHT _

_ANGLE ON: FRODO and SAM sleep. _

_HIGH WIDE: A dark, spidery shape appears on top of the cliff and makes its way down to the slumbering HOBBITS. ANGLE ON: The emaciated creature is dressed only in a tattered loincloth, and appears mostly human in appearance. Its frame is quite thin, but its hands, feet, and eyes are oversized. What hair remains is thin and falls where it may about its shoulders. It descends the rock face upside down like an insect. This is GOLLUM. He speaks in an ancient, gravely voice. _

"**The thieves. The thieves. The filthy little thieves. Where is it?" **Gollum rasps.

"WHAT IN ODIN'S NAME IS THAT?!" Loki shrieked and dived behind the sofa.

"BY VOLSTAGG'S BEARD, WHAT MONSTROSITY IS THIS?!" Thor brandished his hammer.

"We only saw a bit of him in the previous movie, and he still makes me shudder now." Loki shivered before climbing back onto the sofa as Natasha and Tony glared at him.

_CRANE BEHIND GOLLUM as he climbs down. _

"**Where is it? They stole it from us. My precious. Curse them, we hates them! It's ours, it is, and we wants it! **Gollum glares at the hobbits.

"FUCK!" Loki dived behind the sofa once more, leaving everyone except Thor in stitches from extreme laughter.

_GOLLUM reaches his hand out to snatch his prize. _

_SUDDENLY, the HOBBITS spring and snatch GOLLUM off the side of the rock. Amidst the struggle, GOLLUM wriggles loose and throws them both away from him. _

_As FRODO falls back, the RING comes out of his shirt. _

_GOLLUM recovers and sees the RING. He leaps straight for it. _

_GOLLUM desperately tries to get his hands on his precious while FRODO struggles to prevent this. SAM recovers and grabs GOLLUM by the ankle, dragging him away from FRODO...GOLLUM reels back and hits SAM in the face, knocking him away. He pounces back on FRODO and reaches for the RING...FRODO grabs Gollum's hand, and struggles against his considerable strength. _

_CLOSE ON: GOLLUM'S cheeks puff with exertion as he struggles with FRODO, his enormous eyes fixed on the RING. _

_ANGLE ON: SAM comes up from behind GOLLUM again, and lifts him off of FRODO...GOLLUM grasps FRODO, throwing him off to one side as SAM swings GOLLUM around. GOLLUM leaps from Sam's grasp onto the rock wall beside them, and then back on top of FRODO. SAM pulls GOLLUM off again, and GOLLUM turns on him...he fiercely bites SAM on the neck. SAM struggles against him, but GOLLUM reels around, wraps his legs around SAM and tries to choke him! SAM falls to the ground atop GOLLUM, but GOLLUM continues to have the upper hand. SUDDENLY, FRODO grabs GOLLUM by the hair, and holds STING to his neck. _

_CLOSE ON: GOLLUM'S eyes go wide, and he freezes. He maintains a hold on SAM. _

"GO ONWARD FRODO! BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!" Clint and Loki cheered in unison.

"**This is Sting. You've seen it before, haven't you ... Gollum?" **Frodo sounds uncharacteristically threatening.

_ANGLE ON: SAM tries to break GOLLUM'S grip, unsuccessfully. _

"**Release him or I'll cut your throat!" **Frodo glares at the pale Gollum.

"Well…" Tony started. "That escalated quickly."

Loki splurted his drink everywhere in a fit of laughter.

_ANGLE ON: Slowly, GOLLUM loosens his grip on SAM...and then WAILS. _

_CUT TO: _

_EXT. EMYN MUIL - DAY _

_WIDE ON: Gollum's wail ECHOES across the vast, rocky landscape of EMYN MUIL. EXT. EMYN MUIL - DAY _

_ANGLE ON: FRODO and SAM walks through EMYN MUIL...SAM tugs on the rope and GOLLUM stumbles behind them. GOLLUM continues to SCREAM and WAIL. _

"**It burns! It burns us! It freezes! Nasty Elves twisted it. Take it off us!" **Gollum protests.

"It is no less than you deserve, Gollum." Loki muttered darkly.

Clint shifted away from him.

_SAM continues dragging GOLLUM, willing or not, across the rocks. _

"**Quiet, you!" **Sam seems agitated still.

_GOLLUM stops again. _

_SAM tugs fiercely at the rope to try and get him to come along, but GOLLUM wails again, unmoving. SAM turns to FRODO in dismay. _

"**It's hopeless. Every Orc in Mordor's going to hear this racket. Let's just tie him up and leave him." **Sam suggests.

_ANGLE ON: GOLLUM stops crying at once and turns to the HOBBITS wide-eyed and pleading. _

"**No! That would kill us! Kill us!" **Gollum pleads.

"**It's no more than you deserve!" **Loki gaped at Sam's words, so similar to his own. Everyone else laughed at his expression, and handed round drinks. Steve too, seemed amused by everyone's reactions to the film, dressed as Faramir.

_GOLLUM wails again and COLLAPSES onto the ground, writhing. _

_ANGLE ON: FRODO looks down to GOLLUM. _

"**Maybe he does deserve to die. But now that I see him, I do pity him." **Frodo sounds thoughtful.

_ANGLE ON: GOLLUM suddenly stops and turns to FRODO, smiling. _

"Creepy little bastard." Tony and Loki spoke at the same time.

This caused more drinks to be choked upon.

"Brother, your language is inappropriate." Thor frowned at his brother's behaviour.

"Alright." Loki turned to Thor. "In that case…" the trickster took a deep breath. "Kindly fuck off, brother."

As Loki turned to the screen, Clint rolled off the sofa, giggling away.

"**We be nice to them if they be nice to us. Take it off us." **Gollum continues.

_ANGLE ON: FRODO and SAM look at GOLLUM warily. _

"**We swears to do what you wants. We swears." **Gollum is almost begging.

"**There's no promise you can make that I can trust." **Frodo speaks.

Pepper and Jane nodded approvingly with Bruce and Natasha. Loki poked his tongue out at Thor, who was glaring at him.

_ANGLE ON: GOLLUM scrambles up and bows to FRODO desperately. _

"**We swears to serve the master of the precious. We will swear on the...on the precious." **Gollum grins, several teeth missing. He then coughs. **"Gollum. Gollum."**

"**The Ring is treacherous. It will hold you to your word." **Frodo reminds Gollum.

"That is true." Bruce nodded in approval.

_ANGLE ON: GOLLUM crawls over to FRODO. _

"**Yes...on the precious. On the precious." **Gollum mutters.

* * *

_INT. ROHAN VILLAGE - DAY _

_The VILLAGERS quickly gather their things. _

SARUMAN (V.O.) (CONT'D)

"**Too long have these peasants stood against you. But no more."** Saruman speaks with authority.

_ANGLE ON: MORWEN packs necessities on her horse. She calls out to her CHILDREN. _

"**Éothain! Éothain!"** She cries.

_ANGLE ON: A young boy and girl, ÉOTHAIN and FREDA, run to their mother with their bags. MORWEN helps him on the horse. _

"**You'll take your sister. You'll go faster with just two."** Morwen gives a wavering smile.

Loki sniffed sorrowfully. Natasha handed him a tissue. It surprised them all that the emerald-eyed trickster could get so emotional.

"**Papa says Éothain must not ride Garulf."** Freda speaks. **"He is too big for him!**"

_MORWEN lifts FREDA onto the horse in front of her brother. _

"**Listen to me. You must ride to Edoras and raise the alarm. Do you understand me?" **she stares at her children.

"**Yes, Mama!"** Éothain nods briskly.

"Norns, noooo!" Loki cried mournfully. Thor wrapped an arm round him. The trickster didn't protest.

"God, you're more emotional than Pepper on her period." Tony sighed, exasperated. Pepper slapped him for being mean- she too was crying.

_FREDA starts to cry, and reaches for her mother. _

"**I don't want to leave. I don't want to go, Mama." **Freda sobs.

"**Freda, I will find you there."** Morwen nods.

_A SCREAM BREAKS THE MOMENT. _

_CLOSE ON: MORWEN runs to look. _

_POV: The far side of the village is under siege. VILLAGERS are running towards MORWEN. _

"**Quickly!" **Morwen cries.

_ANGLE ON: MORWEN slaps the horse and it rides off with the children...FREDA continues crying and reaching for her mother...MORWEN looks after them, sorrowfully. _

"**Go, child." **She whispers.

_SERIES OF CUTS: WILD MEN and URUK-HAI overrun the village... the _

_VILLAGERS try in vain to escape...they are cut down...the village burns in their wake..._

Loki was near hysterics by this point, as were Pepper and Jane. Even Natasha had a tear in her eye. They all huddled together in one big group, glaring at the others when they laughed.

* * *

_ANGLE ON: LEGOLAS looks about the forest, as if feeling it. _

"**This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory...and anger."** Legolas looks worried.

_ON THE SOUNDTRACK: Low groans reverberate throughout the forest. _

_ANGLE ON: GIMLI gasps and raises his axe. _

"**The trees are speaking to each other."** Legolas continues.

Clint cheered now that his character was on screen.

"Trees speak?!" Thor looked perplexed.

"TREE-SHAGGER!" Tony snickered.

Clint threw a cushion at the billionaire, who deflected it, before the two fell about with laughter.

_ANGLE ON: ARAGORN turns to GIMLI, who is fearfully waving his axe about, looking for foes. _

"**Gimli!"** Aragorn whispers.

_ANGLE ON: GIMLI starts at the sound of his name. _

"**Lower your axe."** Aragorn speaks in a hushed voice.

_GIMLI recollects himself and lowers his axe, as if surrendering. _

"**They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." **Legolas continues.

"**Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings. They continue walking through the forest." **Gimli chuckled nervously at his own joke.

_ANGLE ON: SUDDENLY, LEGOLAS senses something and runs off for a better look. _

"**Aragorn, nad nâ ennas!" **Legolas protests. **"Something is out there." **

_CLOSE ON: LEGOLAS intently searches the FOREST. ARAGORN comes up behind him. _

"**Man cenich?"** Aragorn asks. **"What do you see?" **

"**The White Wizard approaches." **Legolas speaks in an awed, hushed voice.

"Saruman?!" Loki cursed.

"Ehehehehehehe." Clint cackled, greatly anticipating Loki's reaction to the next scene.

_CLOSE ON: The THREE HUNTERS weigh the gravity of this pronouncement. _

"**Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us."** Aragorn tells his companions.

_CLOSE ON: ARAGORN readies his sword...GIMLI grips his axes... _

_LEGOLAS nocks an arrow. _

"**We must be quick."** Aragorn whispers on-screen.

_QUICK SERIES OF CUTS: WITH A YELL, the three swing round to attack...a bright light envelops them from the WIZARD...GIMLI throws his axe...it is shattered...LEGOLAS launches an arrow... it is deflected...ARAGORN'S sword becomes red hot in his grasp ...it clatters to the forest floor. _

_ANGLE ON: The THREE HUNTERS shield their eyes from the blinding light emanating from the WHITE WIZARD._

"COULD IT BE?!" Loki gasped.

"IS THIS FEASIBLE?!" Thor gaped.

Everyone chuckled at the gods.

"**You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." **The white wizard speaks.

"**Where are they?"** Aragorn asks with a sense of urgency about him.

"**They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" **The white wizard continues.

"**Who are you? Show yourself!" **Aragorn demands.

_ANGLE ON: The WHITE WIZARD recalls his light...slowly, his face is revealed...standing before them, DRESSED ALL IN WHITE, is GANDALF! _

_ANGLE ON: ARAGORN looks upon him, astounded. _

"PRAISE THE NORNS! WIZARD GANDALF RETURNS!" Thor cried in happiness.

Loki actually cried.

"He is a fellow wizard!" Loki glared at everyone who laughed at his tears, even Pepper and Jane. Steve rolled his eyes.

"**It cannot be."** Aragorn is stunned.

"**Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman."** Legolas kneels.

"Apparently, elven tree-shaggers bow before elderly wizards." Tony chuckled.

Pepper slapped him whilst Steve and Bruce kicked him for spoiling the moment.

_GIMLI joins LEGOLAS in bowing before the light of GANDALF. _

"**I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." **Gandalf speaks with fondness for his companions.

"I am most pleased that wizard Gandalf has returned." Loki grinned.

"Me too, brother." Thor agreed.

"I am actually enjoying this film." Steve commented.

"PRAISE THE LORD!" Tony cried and raised his arms in the air dramatically.

"Shhhh, movie!" Natasha brandished her knives once more.

Everyone else gulped and went back to the epic movie of pure epicness.

* * *

_WIDE ON: The MEN and ELVES stand ready and watchful on the BATTLEMENTS of HELM'S DEEP. Every inch of space overlooking the sides of the wall is covered. _

_WIDE ON: ACROSS THE PLAINS BEFORE HELM'S DEEP, AN ENORMOUS ARMY, _

_LIT BY TORCHES, APPROACHES THE HEAVILY MANNED BATTLEMENTS. _

_ANGLE ON: LEGOLAS watches before a COMPLEMENT of ARCHERS. The top of a HELMET is just visible over the edge of the wall. _

"**You could have picked a better spot."** Gimli huffed indignantly.

All the Avengers, Loki included, laughed heartily.

_LEGOLAS smirks. ARAGORN approaches and stands beside them._

* * *

_ANGLE ON: HALDIR gives orders to his retreating detachment. _

"**Na barad!"** he speaks with authority.

_He turns and starts to retreat, but he is stopped by an URUK-HAI who leaps in front of him. He makes short work of this one, but another comes from behind him and stabs him in the arm. _

_SLOW MOTION: HALDIR staggers...he kills the offending URUK...he looks down to his arm in total disbelief...he whirls around, lost to his purpose... _

_BEHIND HIM, AN URUK EMERGES AND BRINGS HIS SWORD DOWN ON _

_HALDIR'S HEAD...HALDIR freezes with a shocked look on his face... _

_SLOW MOTION ANGLE ON: ARAGORN, on the ground, sees HALDIR _

_FALLING...HALDIR falls to his knees, his world spinning around him...ARAGORN fights his way up the steps...HALDIR looks about him...the dead bodies of his kinsmen lie all around him...he falls to the ground just as ARAGORN catches him...his head falls into ARAGORN'S arm...eyes lifeless and unseeing... _

_ANGLE ON: ARAGORN_ _gives HALDIR a silent farewell...seeing a group of approaching URUK-HAI, like a madman, ARAGORN leaps aboard the nearest ladder and rides it into the sea of URUK-HAI below._

"HALDIRRRRR! NOOOOO!" Loki bellowed.

"WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE!?" Thor cried mournfully.

"There is always casualties in war." Natasha cried softly. Even Clint was crying.

"THEY BETTER AVENGE HIM WELL!" Loki let loose a stream of curses.


	5. Lord of the Rings: Return of the King

**Hello all! Yet another update this week! I am getting into the routine of regular updates! So, here is the Fanfiction update for Wednesday: Avengers and Movies. This chapter, they all watch:**

_Lord of the Rings: Return of the King_

**Enjoy! These chapters can take about TWO HOURS or more to type out, due to the script copying. I used a different website for the script this time as I started writing this at school, and IMSDb was blocked -_- Plus my laptop deleted half of this chapter, so I had to re-write it, thus forcing me to update a day late! D:**

_**This MONSTER of a chapter was 6,662 words, and 19 pages.**_

Yeah.

My hands are dead from typing.

_My school has blocked Fanfiction!_

But not the mobile site!

**Heck yes!**

* * *

The Avengers were currently assembled in the living room once more. Since Loki had won the real Mario Kart race, he got to choose the next movie. What he chose, no one complained about. Loki was yet to enter the room. Everyone else was in Lord of the Rings pyjamas, and handing out popcorn. Suddenly, Gollum crawled into the room. In the flesh! Everyone shrieked, whilst Thor guffawed.

"BROTHER! THAT IS GENIUS OF THE PUREST KIND!" Thor bellowed.

"Ehehehe.." Loki-gollum cackled. He proceeded to sit on the back of the sofa, much to the chagrin of Natasha. Tony, Clint, and Bruce were staring in amazement at Loki-gollum, who grinned back at them, eyes glinting green.

Tony put the blu-ray disc into the player, and the movie started up. The room fell silent, except for Loki-gollum's raspy breathing.

_Scene opens on a sunny day with Déagol and Sméagol fishing in a boat._

"**Sméagol! I've got one; I've got a fish, Sme-Sméagol!"** Déagol spoke.

"**Go on, go on, go on, pull it in!"**Sméagol spoke.

_Déagol falls in the water, and is dragged by the fish, still holding onto his fishing rod. He sees the One Ring, and grabs it from the sand. He climbs onto shore, gasping for breath, and strokes the Ring in his palm with his finger. Sméagol comes over and looks at it covetously._

"**Give us that Déagol, my love."** Sméagol grinned.

"**Why?"** Déagol asked.

"**Because...it's my birthday and I wants it."** Sméagol grinned once more.

"**This ain't gonna end well.**" Clint shook his head.

"**I agree, friend Clint."** Thor nodded.

"Shut up….." Loki-gollum rasped.

"HOLY FUCK!" Tony backed away, terrified.

_A fight begins and escalates, ending with Sméagol murdering Déagol._

_Ring: (quietly, whispering) ...batul. Ash nazg gimbatul..._

"**My Precious. "** Sméagol rasped.

Loki-gollum grinned creepily at everyone, freaking them out.

_He puts the Ring on. He is seen deteriorating into Gollum. The scene shifts to Gollum crawling through a cave, wincing and bawling as if in agony._

"**They cursed us. 'Murderer' they called us. They cursed us and drove us away."**Sméagol was infuriated.

"**Gollum, Gollum, Gollum!"** Smeagol spoke.

"**And we wept, precious. We wept, to be so alone."** Sméagol seemed to change.

_We see a fish, which Sméagol proceeds to catch and eat, while his fish song is heard in the background. We then see a yet more Gollum-ish Sméagol crawling into a cave._

"**And we forgot the taste of bread, the sound of trees, the softness of the wind. We even forgot our own name. My Precious."** Sméagol rasped.

* * *

_Merry and Pippin are dancing and singing on a table._

Tony, Clint, and Bruce looked at each other and grinned. Everyone caught on, and sang in unison with Merry and Pippin.

"Oh you can search far and wide," Tony sang.

"You can drink the whole town dry, " Bruce joined in.

"But you'll never find a beer so brown," Loki-gollum changed his voice to normal.

"AS THE ONE WE DRINK IN OUR HOMETOWN!" Thor bellowed.

"You can keep your fancy ales," Pepper and Jane sang in unison.

"You can drink them by the flagon." Clint and Natasha cheered.

"But the only brew for the brave and true," Steve joined in.

"Comes from the Green Dragon!" everyone cheered in unison.

_Gandalf laughs and claps, and is joined by Aragorn._

"**No news of Frodo?"** Aragorn spoke.

"**No word. Nothing."** Gandalf spoke.

"**We have time. Every day Frodo moves closer to Mordor."** Aragorn looked concerned.

"**Do we know that?"** Gandalf said.

"**What does your heart tell you?"** Aragorn asked.

"**That Frodo is alive. Yes. Yes, he's alive."** Gandalf smiled.

"I believe myself that the young hobbits and the strange Gollum can make it to Mordor." Thor nodded.

"I agree…this hobbitses…are strong…" Loki-gollum rasped, making Pepper and Jane shriek with fear.

"Loki…" Tony started.

"What is ittt?" Loki-gollum rasped.

"YOU ARE SO AWESOME!" Tony high-fived the Gollum-transformed trickster.

"I try." Loki grinned toothily.

* * *

_The soldiers form ranks, and ride toward Osgiliath. The people of Minas Tirith line the walls to watch them go. Orcs in the ruined city raise their heads from behind broken boulders, and watch the oncoming riders. Back in the Great Hall, Denethor continues to eat._

"**Can you sing, Master Hobbit?"** Denethor asked.

"**Well, yes. At least, well enough for my own people. But we have no songs for great halls and evil times." **Pippin answered.

"**And why should your songs be unfit for my halls? Come, sing me a song."**Denethor spoke grimly.

_Pippin seems in thought, as if finding the words, and then sings._

"Brother! You have a magnificent singing voice! Sing along!" Thor encouraged.

"No. Nasty godses…heeeh.." Loki-gollum cackled.

"Please?" Pepper pleaded.

"No! Pestering humennsss…" Loki-gollum swatted Pepper, looking just like Gollum, voice perfect.

"SHUT UP! YOU'LL SPOIL THE MOMENT!" Natasha shrieked.

"**Home is behind, the world ahead."** Pippin sang.

Loki-gollum was transfixed.

Pepper sniffed.

"**And there are many paths to tread."** Pippin continued.

"So…beautiful…." Loki-gollum sniffed.

"**Through shadow, to the edge of night,"**

"This song is most moving." Thor sniffed.

"His voice is…nice…" Steve sighed.

"**Until the stars are all alight.**

**Mist and shadow, cloud and shade," **Pippin continued on screen.

"Nooo…the hobbitses song…is too sad…." Loki-gollum wiped his huge eyes with a tissue.

"Yes..it is.." Pepper cried mournfully.

"Shuuush!" Jane reprimanded them.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tony ordered.

"**All shall fade! All shall fade ..."** Pippin concluded.

_While Pippin is singing, the scene flashes back and forth between Pippin singing, Denethor eating, and Faramir riding to suicide in Osgiliath. Pippin is close to tears. He bravely holds it in, but when he finishes singing he begins to cry._

"Norns…the hobbitses song…was soo saddd…" Loki-gollum had lost it, tears running down his emaciated face.

"So..beautiful." Clint and Steve spoke in unison.

Each Avenger nodded their agreement, everyone with tears in their eyes or streaming down their faces.

* * *

_Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli ride on the road to the Dimholt. Sharp grey rocks surround them on a narrow path._

"**What kind of an army would linger in such a place?"** Gimli wondered.

"**One that is cursed. Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their oath."** Legolas spoke in a hushed voice.

_At the end of the path, a small opening is crafted into a rock. Primitive paintings are above it._

"**The very warmth of my blood seems drawn away."** Gimli shuddered.

"**The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and The Dead keep it. The way is shut."** Legolas explained, keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings.

_They dismount, still holding the horses by the reins. Aragorn has Andúril in his hand. The sheath is attached to Brego's saddle. The horses are nervous. They slowly approach the opening. The horses go crazy as a blast of air comes out of the tunnel. Aragorn and Legolas lose hold of the reins, and the horses gallop off._

"**Brego!"** Aragorn called.

_Aragorn turns and looks back at the tunnel into the mountain._

"**I do not fear death!"** Aragorn said determinedly.

"This mortal is brave." Thor nodded.

"I…agreeeeees." Loki-gollum spoke raspily, still creeping the hell out of everyone.

_He walks quickly and firmly into the darkness behind the opening. Legolas hesitates another second, then follows him determinedly._

"**Well, this is a thing unheard of. An Elf will go underground where a Dwarf dare not! Ah, I'd never hear the end of it!"** Gimli nodded to himself before following after his friends.

"Too true." Thor nodded.

"Yessss..." Loki-gollum breathed heavily.

"God you are awesome!" Tony gaped at Loki-gollum.

"I triess..." Loki-gollum snickered.

* * *

_At Cirith Ungol, Frodo appears to be coming out of the pass. He sees the Great Eye atop its tower in the distance. While looking at it, he doesn't notice Shelob creeping up from above him. He hears a noise and spins around. When he turns back around, Shelob's stinger stabs him in the chest, and he collapses after the poison works its way through his system. She picks him up with her spinnerets, and begins cocooning him. Sting and the Phial of Galadriel suddenly appear, held by the stalwart Sam._

"**Let him go, you filth!"** Sam persisted.

_Shelob looks at Sam and shrieks._

" **Let him go!"** Sam persisted.

_Shelob drops Frodo and moves towards Sam._

" **You will not touch him again!"** Sam spoke bravely.

"YOU TELL HIM SAM!" Tony cheered.

"BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THAT FUCKING SPIDER!" Clint shouted.

"Stop with all these mothafucking spiders in my mothafucking path!" Loki did a perfect impersonation of Nick Fury.

"Pah!" Bruce choked on his drink, sending coffee spraying everywhere.

"SHUT UP!" Natasha swore violently in what sounded like Russian. "Or I'll cut your balls off!"

"Meh…Steve only has small balls anyway." Loki shrugged and smirked.

Tony high fived him.

"I MEAN IT!" Natasha shouted.

That shut them all up.

_Shelob moves closer._

"**Come on and finish it!"**Sam egged on the monstrous spider.

_Shelob attacks Sam, and he slashes her leg. She knocks the Light of Eärendil from his hand and kicks it away. Shelob pushes Sam up against the rock wall and tries to bite him. Sam fights back, kicking Shelob in the head. They both fall to the ground, and Sam picks up Sting again. Sam stabs Shelob in the eye with the sword and does some damage. He tries again, but Shelob grabs Sting in her jaws and throws it behind Sam. Shelob tries to sting Sam, but misses as Sam rolls several times. Finally, Sam reaches Sting and drives it up, just as Shelob stings down. The blade is rammed deep into the spider's abdomen and she falls backwards, staggering and crying out._

"**Back!"**Sam warned.

_He pushes her back with the light from the phial and with Sting. Shelob retreats into her tunnel. Sam turns his attention to the cocoon of Frodo._

"**Mister Frodo!" **Sam cried.

_Sam tears the web from Frodo's face. His eyes are staring off into the distance, and he is deathly pale._

"**Oh no! Frodo!"** Sam gasped.

_Sam tries to wake Frodo._

"**Mister Frodo!" **Sam tried to wake his friend.

"NOOOOO!" Loki sniffed and sobbed mournfully.

"SHUT UP!" Natasha gritted her teeth.

"LET ME ENJOY THE FUCKING MOVIE THE WAY I WANT!" Loki glared, momentarily shifting into Gollum before going back to himself.

Now _that_shut _Natasha_up.

_Sam takes Frodo into his arms, and begins to cry._

"**Wake up! Don't leave me here alone! Don't go where I can't follow! Wake up!" S**am pleaded.

_Sam's face is filled with sorrow as he realizes Frodo won't wake._

"FUCK NO!" Clint cried.

"FRODOOOOO!" Bruce and Steve sobbed mournfully.

"SAAAAAMMMM!" Pepper and Jane cried.

"Gods we are very emotional." Thor commented.

"No pun intended." Loki snickered.

Tony laughed.

* * *

_Théoden turns around and is aware of the presence of the Witch-king. The Witch-king swoops down and knocks down Snowmane and Théoden. Snowmane lands on top of Théoden. Not far off, Éowyn watches in shock and horror. The fellbeast stands over Théoden._

"**Feast on his flesh."** The Witch-king sneered.

"**I will kill you if you touch him!"** Éowyn stood in front of the beast.

"GIRL POWER!" Jane pumped her fist in the air.

"FINALLY! A HEROINE!" Pepper shouted in joy.

"She's hot." Clint nodded.

"I agree." Tony mused.

"I LOVE…" Loki started. Everyone leaned forward. "HER ARMOUR!"

"Brother, that is feminine armour." Thor raised his eyebrows.

"ARMOUR PROTECTS YOU! AND THAT IS NICE ARMOUR!" Loki pouted.

"Jesus, temper." Bruce muttered.

"I lived with Thor for many a millennia." Loki looked at Bruce. "He has an IQ of 50."

"Point taken." Bruce shuddered.

He liked Thor, but he was a bit…slow…and annoying.

"**Do not come between a Nazgûl and his prey."** The Witch-king spoke.

_The fellbeast tries to strike, and misses, foolishly leaving its neck exposed. Éowyn chops its head off in two strokes, and it dies, flailing about and landing heavily. The Witch-king then stands in front of Éowyn, a flail in its hand. Éowyn looks on in fear, and then ducks and sidesteps as the Nazgûl tries to hit her. The Witch-king finally lands a hit on her shield, and it shatters. She falls, crying out, and clutching her arm…The Witch-king stands triumphantly before her. Elsewhere on the battlefield, black ships begin arriving at the pier._

"**Late as usual, pirate scum! There's knife work here that needs doing. Come on, ya sea rats! Get off your ships!"** the Head Orc spoke.

_Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli hop down from one of the ships._

"**There's plenty for the both of us, may the best Dwarf win!"** Gimli muttered to Legolas.

_Aragon, Legolas and Gimli then start running, charging the Orcs. The Dead stream from behind them, over the water, killing everything in their path. Merry crawls out from under the Mûmak he had been nearly crushed under, and sees Éowyn facing off against the Witch-king. Éowyn pants in fear as the Witch-king approaches._

"**You fool, no man can kill me! Die now…"** the Witch-king grabbed Éowyn's neck.

_Suddenly Merry comes up from behind and stabs the Witch-king in the back of the leg. His blade crumbles into nothing and he falls to the ground, holding his right arm in pain. The Witch-king shrieks, and falls to its knees. Éowyn stands up and takes off her helmet, shaking her long golden hair loose._

"**I am no man!"** Éowyn cried defiantly.

_With a cry, she stabs the Witch-king in the face with her blade. She falls to the ground in agony, but the Witch-king withers and crumples into nothing with a shrill cry, while Merry and Éowyn watch in surprise and shock._

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Loki threw his arms in the air.

"I know, right?" Clint grinned.

"This is an amazing film." Steve nodded. Tony high-fived the Captain.

"I really like Éowyn." Natasha smiled.

"GIRLS RULE!" all the women high-fived.

"Yeah, but, three men got a ghost army together." Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"That may be true, but Lady Éowyn is most strong." Thor joined in.

"GUYS! MOVIE! SHUT UP!" Natasha got out a knife.

* * *

_The scene shifts over to various shots of Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli fighting._

"**15, 16..."** Legolas: spoke, shooting as he went.

"**17..."** Gimli counted as he hacked up Orcs

_Aragorn takes down several Orcs and looks up._

"…**29…"** Gimli continued.

"**Legolas!"** Aragorn called.

_Legolas turns to see an Oliphaunt charging him and rushes to meet it, swinging up onto its tusk. He quickly moves from its trunk to its leg, clambering up its limb using the many arrows stuck in its hide as hand and foot holds. Reaching the top he is met by several Southron warriors._

"**33, 34..."** Legolas counted while shooting them down.

_Legolas then grabs hold of the rope holding the platform on the Oliphaunt's back. Swinging off, he cuts the rope and lets the platform fall over the side, pulling him up to the creature's back. Running up to the Oliphaunt's head he strings three arrows and shoots them into the beast's skull, bringing it down. Legolas slides off the trunk, landing safely on the ground in front of Gimli._

"**That still only counts as one!"** Gimli spoke gruffly.

"I underestimated the power of archery." Thor admitted.

"You got that right!" Clint cheered.

"That was…incredible…" Loki breathed.

"Agreed." Everyone else nodded.

After a snack break, they returned to their seats.

* * *

_Éowyn crawls to Théoden's side._

"**I know your face...Éowyn."** Théoden opened his eyes and looked at her.

_Éowyn smiles tearfully._

"**My eyes darken."** Théoden whispered.

"**No. No, I am going to save you."** Éowyn stroked Théoden's head gently.

"**You already did. Éowyn, my body is broken. You have to let me go. I go to my fathers in whose mighty company I shall not now feel ashamed"** Théoden drew a laboured breath. **"Éowyn..."**

_Théoden dies and Éowyn cries bitterly over his body._

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK?!" Loki screeched.

"FUCK NO!" Steve cried mournfully.

"TOO MUCH DEATH IN THIS MOVIE! KILL THOSE FUCKING ORCS!" Loki seethed, waving his arms in the air.

Thor laughed at his brother's antics, before everyone started crying at Théoden's death.

* * *

_The Men stare at him, fear and uncertainty written on their faces. Aragorn rides back and forth in front of them, trying to shore up their courage._

"**Sons of Gondor! Of Rohan! My brothers. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"** Aragorn spoke encouragingly.

_The Men draw their swords. We cut back to Frodo and Sam, struggling up the side of Mount Doom. Frodo slips and falls, and Sam stumbles to a halt beside him. Back at the battle, Aragorn and the others watch as they are surrounded by Sauron's forces. The scene shifts back to the Hobbits, and Frodo looks up at the fiery peak above him, looking utterly defeated. He finds some strength within him, and begins pulling himself slowly and painfully up the mountainside with his bare fingers, trying to complete his quest. His strength finally gives out, and he collapses._

"**Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf."** Gimli mused.

"**What about side by side with a friend?"** Legolas smiled.

"**Aye, I could do that."** Gimli answered.

"YOU SHALL PREVAIL!" Loki encouraged.

"I believe in you all!" Thor cried.

"Shut up! The most epicest of epic parts is coming up!" Clint swatted at them.

The two gods rolled their eyes.

* * *

"Then let us be rid of it, once and for all! Come on, Mister Frodo. I can't carry it for you, but I can carry you! Come on!" Sam was in tears.

_Sam staggers to his feet, placing Frodo over his shoulder. He continues slowly up the mountain, carrying Frodo and the Ring forward one step at a time. Meanwhile, the Eye of Sauron is now completely focused on Aragorn._

"**Aragorn...Elessar..."** Sauron's voice whispered menacingly.

_Aragorn is motionless and stares off at the Eye in the distance. He then turns to the army behind him._

"**For Frodo…"** Aragorn cried.

_Aragorn runs towards the Orcs, with Merry and Pippin right behind him, then the rest of the army following behind them._

_Sam nears the top of the mountain, still carrying Frodo. He sees the entrance to the Crack of Doom._

"**Look, Mister Frodo. A doorway! We're almost there."** Sam spoke.

_Gollum appears on top of a rock above the Hobbits._

"**Clever Hobbits, to climb so high!"** Gollum rasped.

_He jumps on Frodo, and pulls him off of Sam's back. Gollum clambers on top of Frodo and starts to reach for the Ring. Sam grabs Gollum from behind and pulls him off, but Gollum attacks again. Sam picks up a rock and throws it at Gollum, knocking him off of Frodo. Gollum gets up again, and goes for Frodo, but Sam dives and rolls him away. The battle at the Black Gate continues, and the Nazgûl swoop in to do some damage. Gollum and Sam keep fighting, and Gollum bites Sam, and tries to attack him again. Sam pulls out his sword, and cuts Gollum in the chest._

"This bastard never gives up, does he?" Loki asked.

"Nope." Clint shook his head.

"I admire his determination. But not his motives." Loki mused.

"**Frodo!"** Sam turned to look for Frodo.

_Frodo is now running up the mountain towards the Crack of Doom. At the battle, Gandalf sees a Nazgûl flying in for the kill, and then suddenly sees a moth flying in front of his face. In the sky, the cries of Eagles can be heard as several great Eagles appear, one of which attacks the Nazgûl headed towards Gandalf._

"Eagles! The Eagles are coming!" Pippin shouted joyfully.

_The Eagles swoop down at the Nazgûl and attack them._

_Back at the Crack of Doom, Sam runs in, and looks for Frodo._

"**Frodo!"** Sam called.

_Frodo is standing at the edge of the pit of molten lava, and he turns his head to look wearily at Sam._

"**I'm here, Sam."** Frodo answered.

"**Destroy it!"** Sam cried.

_Frodo holds the Ring out before him, above the fiery pit, but does not throw it in._

"**Go on. Now! Throw it in the fire."** Sam called.

"DO IT FRODO!" Loki cried.

"BE RID OF IT!" Thor bellowed.

"DO IT!" Loki persisted.

"FOR MIDDLE EARTH!" Thor shouted.

"FOR GLORY!" Tony joined in.

"FOR YOUR FRIENDS!" Bruce cried.

"FOR POP-EYES CHICKEN!" Clint bellowed.

The room fell silent, followed by a bout of laughter. Tony paused the movie, and when everyone had calmed down, they continued.

* * *

"**What are you waiting for? Just let it go!"** Sam cried.

_Frodo stares deeply at the Ring, listening to its call. He pulls the Ring back to his chest, and turns back to Sam._

"The Ring is mine!" Frodo grinned evilly.

_He pulls the Ring off of its chain._

"NO!" Thor cried.

"NO! FRODO! DON'T DO IT!" Loki shrieked.

"PLEASE! NO!" Pepper and Jane pleaded.

Everyone tensed, and leaned forward.

"**No...no…"** Sam stuttered.

_Frodo puts the Ring on his finger, a smile of pure evil on his face. He disappears._

"Nooooooo!" Sam cried in anguish.

"WHYYY?! Loki sobbed.

"It is not over yet" Thor was optimistic.

"IT IS NEVER OVER!" everyone cried in unison.

_The Great Eye suddenly becomes aware of the presence of the Ring, and turns its gaze to Mount Doom, while the Nazgûl abruptly leave the battle and head in the same direction. Back in the Crack of Doom, Sam stares in shock and despair at Frodo's footprints on the rock before him. Gollum appears over his shoulder, and he hits Sam with a rock. Sam drops unconscious to the floor. Gollum then tracks the footprints of Frodo, and jumps on him. Frodo cries out as he struggles with Gollum. The action returns to the battle for a moment, where Aragorn faces off against a Troll._

_Sam wakes up, and sees Gollum and an invisible Frodo struggling at the edge of the pit. Gollum grabs Frodo's finger, and bites it off, taking the Ring with it. Frodo shrieks in agony, and falls to his knees, holding his bleeding hand in the other. Gollum holds the Ring before him in delight, ecstatic to finally have his Precious in his possession again. He cavorts at the edge of the pit, crying out his excitement and happiness._

"**Precious, precious, precious, precious!"** Gollum cried.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Loki and Steve cried in unison.

"Gollum…why?!" Clint and Bruce mourned.

"THE MOVIE CONTINUES!" Thor pointed dramatically to the screen.

The room fell silent once more, drinks and snacks discarded as they concentrated heavily on the screen before them.

_Frodo stands up, glaring at Gollum with hatred, and grabs him, trying to wrest the Ring away from him. Meanwhile, the battle back at the Gate goes ill, and Aragorn is being crushed by the Troll, while the forces of Men around him are being rapidly decimated. We cut back to Frodo and Gollum, who are still struggling at the edge of the pit, when they both lose their balance, and go over the edge. Gollum falls toward the lava, holding the Ring to his chest in joy. He hits the lava, and melts away, while the Ring floats on the top. Sam runs to the edge of the pit, and sees Frodo clinging to the rocks over the fire. He extends his hand to his master._

"Give me your hand!" Sam called.

_The Ring in the lava begins feeling the heat, and Elvish letters begin to glow on its edges._

"Take my hand!" Sam called once more.

_Frodo throws up his bloody left hand, and it slips out of Sam's._

"No!" Sam cried.

_Frodo looks up at Sam, anguish written in his face, and the desire to just let go and end it all can plainly be seen in his eyes._

"**Don't you let go! Don't let go. Reach!"** Sam spoke sternly and encouraging.

_Frodo reaches for Sam's hand and is pulled up. The Ring disintegrates within the pool of molten lava, and the Great Eye cries out in horror and pain. Sauron's troops suddenly pause and look back to Mordor, and then begin running away. Aragorn and the others stare in shock, as the tower of Barad-dûr falls, and the Eye of Sauron disappears. A great explosion blows out from the dying Eye, and the Black Gate and the lands in between collapse and crumble, taking most of Sauron's troops with them._

"FUCK YEAH!" Loki punched the air.

He high-fived everyone.

They all cheered, and then returned to the movie.

"**Frodo!"** Merry cried jubilantly.

_The top of Mount Doom suddenly erupts in a great fiery explosion, and Merry and the others watch in horror as they realize that their friends are in the midst of the eruption. Back at the Crack of Doom, Frodo and Sam are running and jumping to escape the doorway, and get away from the river of lava flowing behind them. They jump to an outcropping of rock, and look across Mordor and the pooling lava, gazing at what they have wrought, and knowing that there's no way for them to escape. Frodo shudders, realizing with both joy and despair that the Ring is destroyed._

"**It's gone. It's done."** Frodo sighed happily.

"**Yes, Mister Frodo. It's over now."**Sam soothed.

_They rest themselves upon the rock, waiting for the end to come, while the world around them falls to pieces in fiery chaos. Frodo's eyes are closed, and he looks exhausted, yet immensely relieved._

"**I can see the Shire…the Brandywine River…Bag End…Gandalf's fireworks…the lights in the Party Tree."** Frodo spoke wistfully.

"**Rosie Cotton dancing. She had ribbons in her hair. If ever I was to marry someone, it would've been her. It would've been her."** Sam spoke sadly.

_Sam begins to cry; Frodo comes over to comfort him, and puts his arm around him._

"**I'm glad to be with you, Samwise Gamgee, here at the end of all things."**Frodo smiled.

_Fade to black._

_Frodo and Sam lie unconscious on the rock, completely surrounded by flowing lava. Three Eagles appear in the sky, one carrying Gandalf on his back. They swoop down, pick up the Hobbits gently in their claws and fly away. Frodo, half-conscious, opens his eyes and sees the Eagles before he passes out again._

"GANDALF!" Loki had tears streaming down his face by this point, and so did Clint. The two nerds huddled together as they used up many tissues.

"SSSH! It's not finished yet." Tony hushed them all.

He would have made fun of Clint and Loki, but then, they were all crying joyfully.

* * *

Everyone was in anticipation for what happened next, so the sound was turned up, and they all moved closer to the TV, eyes wide and shining.

_The screen is dazzling white. In the background, objects start to come into focus, and Frodo is seen lying on a bed. Frodo then sits up, and smiles. He looks at Gandalf who is standing at the foot of the bed._

"**Gandalf?"** Frodo asked, in disbelief.

_Gandalf nods, smiling and laughing. Frodo begins to laugh in joy. The two friends continue to laugh, when Merry and Pippin come to the door._

"**Frodo!"** Merry cried joyfully.

_Merry and Pippin run over to Frodo's bed and jump on it, laughing and hugging him. Next, Gimli comes to the door, and starts laughing as well._

"**Gimli!"** Frodo looked up.

_Gimli then moves into the room. Legolas appears in the doorway. He smiles, and enters the room. Aragorn comes to the room next, looking very kingly, and smiling with pleasure._

"**Aragorn."** Frodo smiled.

_The camera moves back to show Merry and Pippin still on the bed hugging and laughing with Frodo, while Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn stand by the bed. The camera once more moves to the door and Sam is standing there. He looks at Frodo and Frodo looks at him. Both have looks of understanding, love, and friendship on their faces._

"Oh norns…not again." Loki reached for another tissue.

"Oh god…" Clint reached for one also.

The two nerds were in a huddle, with a Lord of the Rings blanket. Thor and Natasha quirked their eyebrows. Had the two had something to drink? Their thoughts were confirmed when they saw several bottles.

* * *

_View of Minas Tirith; over-head view showing thousands of men and women standing in the courtyard. Gandalf crowns Aragorn on the stairs in front of the great hall. Gimli is nearby, having held the crown for Gandalf._

"**Now come the days of the king." **Gandalf spoke. He smiled down at Aragorn, and said softly, **"May they be blessed."**

_Before facing the cheering crowd, Aragorn pauses to catch his breath before taking on the mantle of his duty and destiny._

"**This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace."** Aragorn raised his hands.

_The crowd cheers and applauds. White flower petals from the White Tree begin to fall. We see Faramir and Éowyn standing together. They smile and look at each other lovingly as they applaud the king._

The avengers all clapped as well, each of them cheering along with the crowd on screen, happy that the quest had been completed, and most were safe.

* * *

_Legolas holds back a small smile as he steps aside. Behind him stands Elrond. A white banner with The White Tree is seen, and Arwen reveals herself behind it. Holding the banner, she walks up and curtsies to the king. Aragorn looks at her in disbelief and deep love as he caresses her face. Aragorn and Arwen embrace and kiss each other. The crowd again applauds. Arwen laughs joyfully and Elrond looks on smiling._

_Aragorn and Arwen walk hand in hand through the crowd. They come before the four Hobbits, who bow to the king and queen._

* * *

"**Thirteen months to the day, since Gandalf sent us on our long journey, we found ourselves looking upon a familiar site."** Frodo spoke.

_The Hobbits ride through Hobbiton on ponies, wearing rich clothing._

"**We were home."** Frodo continued.

_An older, fat Hobbit, cleaning his front walk, looks on in disgust as the four Hobbits ride by and nod to him in greeting. He shakes his head, and turns back to his cleaning._

_Back at the Green Dragon Inn, Frodo almost bumps into a man carrying a large pumpkin. He sets four mugs of ale on the table before his friends. Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo look about them, at the simple folk and their simple lives who have no conception of the dangers they all went through to save the world, and the Shire. The four Hobbits look at each other, and raise their mugs to friends made and lost, battles won, and quests fulfilled. Sam suddenly looks up, and sees Rosie behind the counter. He quaffs a gulp of ale, and with a look of determination in his eye, heads to the bar to speak to her. Pippin and Merry look on in surprise, and grin, while Frodo begins to laugh. Cut to Sam and Rosie's wedding day, where they kiss. Rosie throws her bouquet, which is caught by Pippin. The young Hobbit lass standing next to him gives him a roguish glance, and he smirks and nods. Frodo looks on grinning, and then his smile fades slightly._

"**How do you pick up the threads of an old life? How do you go on, when in your heart, you begin to understand, there is no going back?"** Frodo spoke. _Shot of Bag End looking exceptionally tidy._ **"There are some things that time cannot mend. Some hurts that go too deep…that have taken hold."**

"This film is so moving!" Loki wiped his eyes.

"I am much enjoying this!" Thor agreed.

"Now you understand!" Bruce gestured to the women and the two gods.

Everyone smiled, laughed, and nodded in agreement. Tony paused the movie, and they had a small discussion about the movie, before continuing.

* * *

_A carriage pulls into Hobbiton, driven by Gandalf, who smiles at the four Hobbits who are waiting for him. The carriage drives through the green countryside._

_**Bilbo once told me, his part in this tale would end. That each of must come and go in the telling. Bilbo's story was now over. There would be no more journeys for him…save one.**_ Frodo's voice echoed in the background.

"**Tell me again, lad...where are we going?"** Bilbo asked.

"**The elves have accorded you a special honor. A place on the last ship to leave Middle-earth."** Frodo answered. **"To the harbor, Uncle."**

_Inside the carriage, Bilbo is resting his head upon Frodo's shoulder. He looks very, very old._

"**Frodo, any chance of seeing that old Ring of mine again? Hmm? The one I gave you?"** Bilbo asked.

"**I'm sorry, Uncle. I'm afraid I lost it."** Frodo looked worried for a moment, and a little sad.

"Oh. Did ye? I should like to have held it, one last time." Bilbo spoke softly.

_Frodo smiles slightly, and the two rest their heads against each other and close their eyes._

_Gandalf and the Hobbits reach the Havens and they come to the harbor. Frodo and Sam help Bilbo walk along._

"**Oh! Here is a sight that I have never seen before. "** Bilbo gasped.

_A white ship is docked there. Upon the quay stand Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel, who smile and greet them._

"**The power of the three rings is ended. The time has come for the Dominion of Men."** Galadriel almost shone in the sunlight.

"**I Aear can vên na mar."** _(The sea calls us home.)_ Elrond looked over at the group before him.

"**I think I'm quite ready for another adventure."** Bilbo grinned and chuckled.

_He hobbles over to the Elves. Elrond takes Bilbo's hand and leads him onto the ship. Galadriel smiles and follows with Celeborn. Gandalf turns to look at the Hobbits before him, and smiles down at them._

**"Farewell, my brave Hobbits. My work is now finished. Here at last, on the shores of the sea, comes the end of our Fellowship."** Gandalf smiles with a hint of sadness.

"Gandalf…is leaving?" Loki started crying again, this time all the men joining in, even Thor.

"I had grown fond of the bearded wizard!" Thor cried sadly.

"Me too, brother!" Loki embraced Thor.

_Merry and Pippin start to cry, but Frodo watches in silence._

"**I will not say, do not weep, for not all tears are an evil."**Gandalf was as calm as ever.

_He moves toward the ship and then turns back._

"**It is time, Frodo."** Gandalf addressed Frodo.

_The other Hobbits turn to look at Frodo in surprise._

"**What does he mean?"**Sam asked.

"**We set out to save the Shire, Sam. And it has been saved. But not for me."**Frodo smiled at his dear friend.

**"You don't mean that. You can't leave!"** Sam began to cry.

"DAMN YOU PETER JACKSON!" Loki shouted as the emotion took over everyone. "AND J.R.R TOLKIEN! DAMN THE NORNS FOR MAKING ME SO EMOTIONAL!"

"Blame mother for your emotional state. She is emotional at times." Thor cried too.

No-one was made fun of for crying. For they all understood that this was how it was meant to be. How could Frodo go back to a normal life after bearing the One Ring for over a year? After everything he had been through?

"**The last pages are for you, Sam."** Frodo gave Sam the Red book.

_Frodo embraces first Merry, and then Pippin, both of whom are crying. Frodo turns lastly to Sam and holds him tight while Sam sobs. Frodo pulls back, and laying his hands on Sam's neck, gently kisses his forehead. They exchange one final glance, and then Frodo turns towards the ship. He takes Gandalf's hand and they walk together onto the ship. Frodo turns back to look at Sam, Merry and Pippin one last time, and a beatific smile shines from his face as he gazes fondly upon his friends. With a nod, he turns, and faces his new destiny. The White Ship leaves Middle-earth and sails into the West. Merry and Pippin turn to leave, but Sam stands to watch the ship until it disappears._

_Sam is walking up the road in Hobbiton, which is green and verdant, filled with flowers and all manner of plants. All of a sudden a little Hobbit-girl with curly blonde hair comes out of the nearest Hobbit hole, and runs to Sam, who picks her up._

_**My dear Sam, you cannot always be torn in two. You will have to be one and whole for many years.**_ Frodo's voice spoke softly in the background.

_Rosie comes out holding a baby boy with dark hair. Sam kisses Rosie._

_**You have so much to enjoy and to be, and to do. Your part in this story will go on.**_

**"Well, I'm back."** Sam managed a smile despite his tears.

_Sam puts the little girl down, and closes the gate. They walk into Bag End, and the door closes behind them._

_The screen fades to black._

"That was…so beautiful…and sad." Steve wiped his eyes.

"Aragorn married Arwen, and Sam married Rosie like he dreamed of." Jane sighed dreamily.

"Éowyn and Faramir found love." Pepper joined in the discussion.

"Gollum died." Loki was smug.

"Gandalf came back!" Thor cheered.

"King Théoden, Haldir, and Boromir also died." Bruce sighed.

"Éowyn kicked ass." Natasha nodded.

"This movie…I cannot find words to express how amazing it was…" Loki breathed dreamily.

"Me neither." Thor shook his head.

The room fell silent once more. Another movie night had passed, and now, those lost in the battle for Middle Earth could rest in peace.


	6. Les Miserables

**Well, my search for the script for:**The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey**, has proven unfruitful so far. I will do a chapter of Avengers and Movies as soon as the script becomes available! I like the idea of covering trilogies, but it can take upwards of three hours to write one chapter. But, here we have it…**

_**The Avengers Watch:**__Les Miserables_

**Enjoy, and hopefully laugh…or cry.**

(This is the newest Movie version with Hugh Jackman, Russell Crowe, and Anne Hathaway)

_I laughed at the last chapter. Is that bad? O-o_

**Sorry this was a day late- took four hours- it's twelve pages worth! I might switch the update day for this to Thursdays…LOL **

**It's also 3660 words!**

A Very Avengers Day Out is up!

***Gives Loki-style cackle***

God, five fanfics at once? Oh, and for Hobbit fans, I've posted a one-shot, click on my profile and check it out? :D

**I really want them to watch the Avengers next, but I can't find the script. Please could you all look out for the script? (including screenplay), and include a link in your review of this chapter?**

_It is for the benefit of many! :D Also, for Fantine's song later, here is a link so you can listen to it whilst reading that part and getting the Avengers reactions:_

watch?v=k6YwuqWFTbc

**I had tears streaming down my face throughout the whole of this film- Fantine's song made me a wreck ;_;**

**Damn you, Anne Hathway ;_;**

* * *

A day or so after the conclusion of the Lord of the Rings movie nights, Pepper, Jane, and Natasha decided that the gang should watch the new Les Miserables movie. It took some persuading, but eventually they all assembled in the living room in their pyjamas, pizza boxes on the table, all with blankets and duvets and cushions. Tony slid the blu-ray DVD into the player _(his gift to Pepper)_, and waited for it to start. Pepper shushed them all as the lights went off, and the movie started.

_There is a storm-lashed sea and driving rain. A great wave rises up and hammers down. As it recedes we see the figures of men heaving on great ropes, the sea water streaming down over their faces. The harsh storm light catches glints of metal: these men are CONVICTS, chained by manacles, heads shaved, and wearing red shirts with prison numbers crudely stitched onto them._

"My god…" Steve muttered.

"Humans…" Thor shook his head.

"This is barbaric." Loki commented.

"Dudes, this is a movie. Calm down." Tony raised his eyebrows.

The two Norse gods and time-frozen Captain shook their heads.

_Now we see that the ropes run up to a ship that is being hauled ashore - a storm-damaged man-of-war, its masts broken, rising and falling on the surge. As yet another great wave rolls over the convicts, we follow the straining ropes down into the base of the slipway, and find the convict JEAN VALJEAN, up to his waist in water, chained by two sets of manacles, as the rain and spray and wind scream round him. A great brute of a man, he seems to feel nothing._

_The convicts sing in time with the rhythmic pulls on the rope -_

"**Ha - Ha –"**

"**Ha - Ha –"**

"**Look down, look down"**

"**Don't look them in the eye"**

The room was completely silent as they watched, horrified by the treatment of the convicts, and yet amazed at the music and start of the singing.

"Wow." Was all Loki could say.

"**Look down, look down"**

"**You're here until you die."**

"**No God above"**

"There is…" Steve mumbled.

"Yes!" Thor grinned. "There are many gods."

"Guys shut it!" Jane snapped.

"**And Hell alone below"**

"**Look down, look down"**

"**There's twenty years to go."**

_The camera RISES UP to find JAVERT, the officer in charge of the convict workforce, looking on, his face rain-lashed and expressionless. He stands above the men on the top of the dock, as lines of convicts labour beneath him on the steep steps of the dock wall._

_Behind Javert, through the storm rain we glimpse a forest of half-built ships, their ribbed frames like great skeletons in the mist._

_FOREGROUND convicts are at work on another ship that is almost completed, labouring in the crashing spray._

"**I've done no wrong. Sweet Jesus, hear my prayer!"**

"**Look down, look down. Sweet Jesus doesn't care."**

"These lyrics are…full of meaning." Loki mused.

"I agree, brother." Thor nodded.

"He does care." Steve mumbled.

"Religionist!" Tony declared.

"Tony…" Bruce sighed. "That doesn't make sense."

After a shout and Russian curse from Natasha, everyone else shut up.

"**I know she'll wait. I know that she'll be true –"**

"**Look down, look down. They've all forgotten you."**

"**When I get free. You won't see me. Here for dust!"**

"**Look down, look down. Don't look'em in the eye."**

"**How long, O Lord. Before you let me die?"**

"**Look down, look down. You'll always be a slave."**

"**Look down, look down. You're standing in your grave."**

_With a last great heave the lines of convicts haul the damaged ship onto the slipway._

"I like this already." Loki nodded. "I feel it is going to be moving and interesting to the mind."

"It is emotional. Very emotional." Pepper warned.

"Oh god." Loki sighed.

* * *

_With a last great heave the lines of convicts haul the damaged ship onto the slipway. _

_CRACK! The stern flagpole of the ship snaps in a vicious gust of wind and crashes down into the shallow water near Valjean. Javert sees and points his stick at Valjean in silent command. Valjean stares back for a beat, defying him. Then he drops down into the seething water and re-emerges with the great mast in his hands, held over his head. His head breaks water with his bitter gaze still on Javert, as he throws the mast ashore in a deliberate display of strength. Javert nods to the guards, and they begin to form the chained men into lines to return to their prison. The storm is passing now, blown by the driving wind. Javert approaches Jean Valjean. _

"**Now Prisoner 24601. Your time is up. And your parole's begun. You know what that means?" **Javert sang.

"**Yes. It means I'm free."** Jean Valjean smiled.

"**No! It means you get your yellow ticket-of-leave." **Javert sang with a stern tone.

_He hands Valjean a folded yellow paper. _

"**This badge of shame, you'll show it everywhere. It warns you're a dangerous man." **Javert sang as he explained.

"**I stole a loaf of bread. My sister's child was close to death, and we were starving." **Jean Valjean's tone was pleading.

"**You will starve again. Unless you learn the meaning of the law." **Javert sang.

"I do not like this Javert." Loki shook his head- he'd seen the character list.

"Me neither." Clint shook his head.

"He seems the type to…stab you in the back? Or shoot." Bruce shrugged.

"He just seems….harsh." Pepper shuddered.

The room fell silent once more as the singing continued.

"Why do they sing?" Thor asked.

"This is a musical, Thor." Loki explained. "They sing all their lines."

"I see." Thor nodded, with a concentrated look.

The three women glared at those talking, which readily shut the men up. They all gulped, except for Loki, who rolled his eyes.

"**I know the meaning of those nineteen years a slave of the law!" **Jean Valjean declared.

"**Five years for what you did, the rest because you tried to run. Yes, 24601!" **Javert continued singing.

"**My name is Jean Valjean!" **Jean Valjean sang as he proclaimed his name.

"**And I'm Javert! Do not forget my name. Do not forget me - 24601!"**

_He strides away to command the lines of convicts as they're marched away. Valjean walks away, hardly able to take in that he is free at last._

"He is free!" Thor crowed.

"No, Thor." Loki shook his head. "He is no longer imprisoned, but this ticket marks him as a prisoner. He will not be accepted anywhere…" Loki's voice tailed off, and he bowed his head.

Silently, Thor put an arm round his brother's shoulder, offering silent support. That meant more to Loki than Thor would ever know.

* * *

After a brief break for food and popcorn-making, the Avengers re-assembled in the living room, and sat on the two sofas and various beanbags. They were all wearing pyjamas in colours that matched their personalities. Tony continued the movie.

_INT. ROTTING SHIP'S HULK, MONTREUIL _

_CLOSE ON a man's hand leaving money. We hear him exit. MOVE TO FIND Fantine lying alone on the mattress. She pulls herself into a sitting position against the head of the mattress. She draws her legs up and wraps her arms round her knees, huddling against the misery of the world. _

"**There was a time when men were kind, when their voices were soft, and their words inviting."**

Loki's eyes widened as he stared avidly at the screen. Everyone leaned forward, tissues at the ready.

"**There was a time when love was blind.." **Fantine sang.

"**And the world was a song. And the song was exciting." **Loki sniffed.

"**There was a time...then it all went wrong." **Her voice was mesmerizing.

Loki dabbed his eyes as tears streamed down his face. Everyone was crying silently. Not one person went without crying. Even Thor required a tissue.

"**I dreamed a dream in time gone by…" **Fantine's voice was haunting.

"**When hope was high, and life worth living." **Her voice wavered.

"**I dreamed that love would never die…I dreamed that God would be forgiving." **Fantine looked and sounded distressed.

"DAMN YOU ANNE HATHAWAY!" Loki cried.

"Her voice is beautiful!" Bruce sobbed.

"Amazing…and yet so sad…" Steve wiped his eyes.

"Muuu…" Tony whimpered, blowing his nose, face tearstained.

Pepper crushed Tony in a hug.

* * *

Fantine's beautiful, yet heartbreaking singing continued.

"**I had a dream my life would be…so different from this hell I'm **

**living - So different now from what it seemed!" **her voice grew powerful, but wavered.

"Norns…" Thor shook his head as he dabbed at his eyes.

Loki, Clint, Bruce, and Tony were in an absolute state of despair; the others weren't much better.

"Ssshh…" Pepper hushed them gently.

"**Now life has killed the dream I dreamed." **The last note was dragged out, but sounded beautiful nonetheless.

_As she ends her song, her next customer is waiting._

Loki and Tony had lost it by this point- and were holding onto each other as they cried; whilst the others watched, bemused. But they did not comment- they were all crying. Even the usually stoic Natasha had tears streaming down her face.

No words were spoken.

* * *

_Fantine lies in bed, delirious. She is dressed in pure white. Her eyes are closed. _

"**Cosette, it's turned so cold!**

**Cosette, it's past your bedtime!**

**You've played the day away**

**And soon it will be night." **Fantine sang, her voice sounding painful, forced and wheezing.

_Fantine's eyes open and she sees Cosette, playing in the room. She looks healthy and is dressed prettily. _

"**Come to me, Cosette, the light is fading." **Fantine's singing was barely above a whisper.

"She is hallucinating?" Thor asked.

"Yes, Thor, she is very ill." Jane sighed and snuggled up to Thor.

"I can see this. It is very sad and moving." Thor nodded.

"SHUSH!" Loki commanded.

* * *

Fantine has stopped looking towards the window. All her fading strength is now directed towards Valjean. She tries to reach up to him.

"**Take my hand...The night grows ever colder." **Fantine whisper-sung.

"**Then I will keep you warm." **Valjean's voice was soft.

_He wraps her in his arms._

"**Take my child; I give her to your keeping. Take shelter from the storm. For God's sake, please stay till I am sleeping...And tell Cosette I love her. And I'll see her when I wake..." **

_Fantine starts to spasm. She sees something over Valjean's shoulder. Valjean doesn't realise. Her eyes go glassy as she passes away._

"She's…dead?!" Loki gaped, tears still flowing down his face.

"THERE IS TOO MUCH SADNESS IN THIS MOVIE!" Thor cried.

Everyone nodded in silent agreement, before returning to the movie.

* * *

_WIDE of the Police Headquarters on the Isle de la Cite: a huge bureaucracy. The camera finds Javert standing inside looking out of a door leading onto the roof. As he sings he walks out onto the roof and stands by the symbol of the HQ, a monumental stone eagle. He looks down at the lights reflected in the river below. Then up at the great city. _

_Javert too has a God, and this is his prayer._

"**There, out in the darkness…a fugitive running. Running from God...fallen from grace"** Javert began to sing.

"**God be my witness, I never shall yield, Till we come face to face -**

**Till we come face to face..." **He sang.

"His talent is astounding!" Loki commented.

Everyone voiced their agreement.

"**He knows his way in the dark**

**Mine is the way of the Lord" **Javert teetered on the edge of the building.

"**Those who follow the path of the righteous shall have their reward…and if they fall as Lucifer fell…" **his voice was low, but stunning.

"**The flame!**

**The sword!" **Javert sang proudly.

"Respect to Russell Crowe." Tony nodded.

"I second that." Bruce nodded.

"Agreed." Clint shrugged.

"**Stars in your multitudes!**

**Scarce to be counted**

**Filling the darkness**

**With order and light" **his voice was mesmerizing,

"**You are the sentinels**

**Silent and sure" **the lyrics held deep meaning.

"**Keeping watch in the night -**

**Keeping watch in the night..."**

"**You know your place in the sky**

**You hold your course"**

Not one word was spoken. They hardly dared _**breathe **_for fear of missing a note of Javert's song, intent on absorbing the beautiful voice and music.

"**And your aim**

**And each in your season**

**Returns and returns"**

"**And is always the same**

**And if you fall"**

"**As Lucifer fell**

**You fall**

**In flame!"**

Loki shook his head- the lyrics were very moving, and the tone that Russell Crowe had was perfectly fitting. He found himself tearing up once more for this song, simply because it was so…unusual…and sad.

"**And so it must be, and so it is written"**

"**On the doorway to paradise**

**That those who falter**

**And those who fall**

**Must pay the price!"**

"**Lord, let me find him**

**That I may see him**

**Safe behind bars!"**

"**I will never rest till then!"**

Everyone leaned forward for the conclusion of the song.

"EEEE!" Pepper squealed.

"Way to kill the moment, Pep." Tony sighed.

Jane rolled her eyes. Natasha facepalmed.

"**This I swear"**

"**This I swear by the stars!"**

_Javert stands silhouetted against the stars, his arms raised up to the night sky._

By the end of the song, their mouths were hanging open in surprise and admiration- they did not expect Russell Crowe's voice to be so moving.

"Shall we continue?" Steve glanced at his crying teammates and friends.

"YES!" Loki nodded eagerly.

* * *

_Enjolras, the students, and the impassioned crowd have now become the procession. They turn off the main street away from the expected course of the funeral procession. Gavroche's elephant looms over this side street. Gavroche and his gang jump down from the elephant to join in. As the procession turns off, the calvary division gallop ahead and disappear round a corner. _

The Avengers all took a deep breath, and prepared to sing along.

"Will you join in our crusade?" Loki sang.

"Who will be strong and stand with me?" Thor bellowed.

"Somewhere beyond the barricade…" Natasha blushed.

"Is there a world you long to see?" Steve sang well.

"Do you hear the people sing?" Tony and Bruce sang in unison.

"Say, do you hear the distant drums?" Jane sung beautifully.

"It is the future that we bring!" Loki's voice was wonderful.

"When tomorrow comes!" they all sang in unison.

_The students and crowd come face to face with the calvary. On one side, muskets of the infantry poke through the broken down fence surrounding the elephant. Other infantry have taken up position in a cafe opposite, upending tables to provide cover. There is a tense, prolonged silence. Then suddenly one nervous SOLDIER lets off a round. It hits a middle aged kindly looking WOMAN CITIZEN in the crowd around the coffin carriage. The crowd is furious. Students charge the soldier, grab his musket and knock him down with the hilt of the gun. More shots ring out. The cavalry charges. The funeral explodes into a riot. The people of Paris turn on the dragoons, the National Guards, the police. More squadrons of dragoons charge into the crowd, sabres unsheathed. Women run screaming in terror. _

"Woah….." Clint gaped.

"How barbaric!" Tony mocked Loki.

"They are standing up for their rights and what they believe in. I respect the movie for relaying this message." Loki raised his eyebrows.

* * *

He climbs up onto the parapet, reaching his arms up to the

night sky.

"**I am reaching but I fall**

**And the stars are black and cold**

**As I stare into the void**

**Of a world that cannot hold..."**

Javert's voice, as he sung, sounded confused and distressed. Loki sniffed. Thor held his brother closer.

"**I'll escape now from that world**

**From the world of Jean Valjean**

**This is nowhere I can turn...**

**There is no way to go on..."**

_He reaches higher, turning his body, twisting, as if he wants some angel from on high to save him - and so, turning, he falls into the river. The swirling eddies close over him. And he's lost._

"JAVERT!" Loki cried.

"MAN OF BLUE UNIFORM!" Thor sobbed.

There were no further words spoken as every member of the Avengers cried.

* * *

_Valjean prays in the chapel, on his knees. He's very weak. Next to the crucifix on the altar are Valjean's two silver candlesticks, in which two candles burn._

"**Alone I wait in the shadows. I count the hours till I can sleep. I dreamed a dream Cosette stood by. It made her weep to know I die...alone at the end of the day, upon this wedding night I pray. Take these children, my Lord, to thy embrace…and show them grace...God on high hear my prayer, take me now, to thy care. Where you are, let me be…take me now…take me there. Bring me home. Bring me home!" **Valjean sang.

"He's dying…" Loki spoke softly.

Thor nodded his head sadly.

_VALJEAN is joined by the ghost of Fantine. She takes his hand as he prays._

"**M'sieur I bless your name..." **Fantine's ghost sang.

"**I am ready, Fantine..."** Valjean sang softly.

Everyone started tearing up, knowing that this was no doubt the end of Valjean.

"**M'sieur lay down your burden..." **Fantine sang quietly.

"**At the end of my days..."** Valjean sounded and looked distant.

"**You raised my child in love..."** Fantine was filled with love for Valjean.

"**She's the best of my life..." **Valjean was near tears.

"**And you will be with God." **Fantine's ghost smiled.

_Cosette and Marius rush round the cloisters and enter the chapel in the middle of the cloisters._

"NO!" Loki grabbed a teddy bear, and buried his face in it, sobbing.

Tony was crying; Pepper was crying. The two were hugging each other. Thor was hugging Jane _and _Loki. Clint and Natasha were in a warm embrace. Bruce and Steve put an arm round each other's shoulders awkwardly..

"Ssshh now…" Jane whispered.

They turned to the screen, and were once more absorbed in the movie.

* * *

_Led by Fantine, Valjean walks out of the Chapel towards the cloister. What remains is Cosette, her head cradled in the lap of the man who has just died. The walls of the cloisters are covered in votive candles. The Bishop of Digne waits in front of the candles. Now Valjean's strong and young again. Before they reach the wall of candles, all three are gone. As they disappear we CRANE UP, high over the cloister, high over the walls of the Convent and we see the Paris streets outside. Fires are burning and debris is scattered in the streets. Dawn is breaking._

_From far away, the sound of an approaching crowd -_

_THE CAMERA MOVES over the cobbles as the light of the rising sun reveals the devastation left by a bitter street battle. Past the remains of a barricade. The distant sound of an approaching march._

_SUPERIMPOSE CAPTION:_

_Sixteen years later, Paris, 1848._

_From far off, the swelling sounds of the approaching march become the words of a song._

_(MARCHERS)_

"**Do you hear the people sing?**

**Lost in the valley of the night?**

**It is the music of a people**

**Who are climbing to the light**

**For the wretched of the earth**

**There is a flame that never dies**

**Even the darkest night will end**

**And the sun will rise…"**

As the screen faded to black, their mouths hung open, stunned. For several minutes they sat in silence, absorbing the movie and everything in it. After a solid half hour, they clapped. Each of them joined in the mini round of applause.

"That was incredible!" Loki wiped his eyes.

"I very much enjoyed this moving picture, but it was very sad." Thor nodded.

"THEY KILLED GAVROCHE!" Pepper cried in anguish.

"And Eponine!" Jane added.

"Basically, everyone dies in that movie." Natasha wiped her eyes.

As they discussed what happened in the movie, and the most iconic sections, their voices were hushed, and fresh tears fell.


	7. Author's Note

**~Hi all!~**

Just a quick heads-up to say that, due to school and catch-up, all updates for the rest of the week are moving to Sunday!

I am really sorry guys, but I have so much going on at the moment- I'll be taking 11 GCSE's and I am on target to achieve 9 of those.

Sorry! Hope you all understand!

Thanks for all the fanfic support! :D

And, I have a epic friend in real life who also writes fanfiction, and her username is **You'veBeenLoki'dAgain**. She writes really good fanfictions, she is struggling to get reviews, so go show her some support, and tell her I sent you! Thanks :D

**~Melting Angels~**


	8. Batman Begins

**Okay, I give. Batman Begins. Sorry for anyone who was looking forward to Titanic. That'll come later. I'm going to tackle the Christopher Nolan Batman trilogy first! **

Regarding _A Very Avengers Day Out_, after much deliberation, that shall continue, starting next Friday!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Avengers filed into the living room, and soon only Loki was yet to enter. They all raised their eyebrows at Thor's excited mood. Tony merely shrugged. He slotted the _**Batman Begins**_blu-ray disc into the player, and started setting it up whilst they waited for the trickster. They heard a screeching noise. Everyone screamed as flurries of demonic bats flew through the room, nearly blocking their vision. Pepper and Jane shrieked. As the bats dissipated, _**THE SCARECROW**_strode into the room. As in, the scarecrow from _Batman: Arkham Asylum._

"HOLY FUCK IT'S SCARECROW!" Clint gasped.

"I see that the illusion is amusing to you." Scarecrow spoke.

"Loki, you just gained a billion more points of awesome." Bruce nodded.

"BILLION POINTS TO SLYTHERIN!" Tony crowed.

"Slytherin?" Loki-scarecrow was puzzled as he sat down.

Tony mocked dying.

"Harry Potter. After the batman movies." Clint nodded briskly.

"WE MUST EDUCATE HIM!" Bruce threw his arms in the air.

Steve was puzzled too, but Pepper, Jane, and Natasha rolled their eyes. The movie started, and the lights dimmed, shutting them all up. Clint and Tony, the two fanboys, sat either side of Loki-scarecrow.

* * *

_INT. BRUCE'S BEDROOM, WAYNE MANOR _

_Alfred moves to the bedside. Looks down at Young Bruce._

"**Took quite a fall, didn't we?" **Alfred spoke.

_Young Bruce looks up at Alfred. Manages a slight smile._

"**And why do we fall, Master Bruce?" **Alfred enquired.

_Alfred reaches up to the curtains. Young Bruce says nothing._

"**So that we might better learn to pick ourselves up." **He finished.

_Alfred smiles gently. PULLS the curtains shut._

"This elderly man's words ring with truth." Thor mused.

"Alfred is so sweet" Pepper smiled. Jane nodded in agreement.

Loki-scarecrow glared at Pepper with glowing eyes, just for the heck of it. He cackled evilly as her and Jane shrieked.

Tony just laughed.

* * *

_Thomas, coat over his arm, ushers his family down the dark alley, heading for the WELCOMING GLOW of the main boulevard. A FIGURE emerges from the shadows in front of them. A MAN. With a GUN. Shifting uneasily._

"**Wallet, jewelry! Fast!"** the man demanded.

"**That's fine, just take it easy."** Thomas spoke.

_Thomas hands Young Bruce his coat, then reaches for his wallet. The Man JERKS the gun at Thomas, eyes DARTING. Young Bruce stares up at the gun TREMBLING in the Man's hand._

"Poor kid." Loki-scarecrow mused, eyes glowing.

"SHUSH! FELLOW NERD!" Tony hushed Loki.

"**Here you go."** Thomas spoke calmly.

The man GRABS at the wallet but FUMBLES it. It FALLS. The Man glances down at the wallet then back to Thomas, scared.

"**It's fine, it's fine..."** Thomas remained calm.

_The Man crouches for the wallet, eyes on Thomas._

"**...just take it and go." **Thomas spoke.

_The Man feels for the wallet, looks at Martha. Her pearls._

"Oh dear." Pepper sighed.

"Some humans have…too much greed." Thor mused.

Loki-scarecrow glared round at everyone to shut them up.

"**I said jewellery!"** the man with a gun demanded.

_She starts pulling off her rings. The Man JERKS the gun at her neck. Thomas STEPS protectively in front of his wife._

"**Hey, just-" **Thomas started.

_BOOM. Young Bruce FLINCHES. Thomas looks down at his bleeding chest. Then back to the Man, saddened. Thomas CRUMPLES. Martha SCREAMS. The Man REACHES for Martha's pearls- but she SCREAMS desperately for Thomas._

"**THOMAS! THOMAS!" **Martha screamed.

"**Gimme the damn..."** the man gritted his teeth.

_But Martha FLAILS, trying to grab her fallen husband._

_The Man SHOOTS her. Then YANKS at her necklace, which BREAKS. Spilling PEARLS all over the asphalt. The Man stands. Turns to Young Bruce. Who STARES at him. Uncomprehending. The Man cannot bear the boy's gaze...And then he RUNS. Young Bruce looks at the bodies of his parents. DROPS to his knees, head down: PEARLS dot the asphalt beneath him. Some of them are bloody_

_Young Bruce starts to SHIVER._

"HOLY SHIT!" Loki was so shocked he transformed back into himself, wearing tight black trousers and a form-fitting green shirt that made the other guys, except Thor and Steve, jealous.

"YOUNG BRUCE!" Thor cried.

"HOW COULD HE?!" Pepper and Jane shrieked.

Everyone shook their heads, distraught for young Bruce.

* * *

_They pull up in front of a BASEMENT CLUB._

"**They all know where to find Falcone..."** Rachel spoke.

_Gestures at club._

But no one will touch him because he keeps the bad people rich and the good people scared.

_Rachel turns on Bruce._

"**And what chance does Gotham have when the good people do nothing?" **Rachel looked Bruce in the eyes.

"The mortal speaks true." Thor nodded.

"I like this movie so far." Loki agreed.

"That's it. I'm making a batsuit." Tony noted it down on a StarkTablet.

"I'll build Scarecrow. Then we should venture to what you call Comic-con." Loki nodded.

"YES!" everyone high fived each other.

* * *

_Alfred throws a switch on a portable GENERATOR: the lamps flicker on, dimly lighting the length of one wall. Alfred peers at the DAMP, DINGY surroundings._

"**Oh, charming."** Alfred spoke.

_Alfred sees the BATS covering the entire ceiling._

"**At least you'll have company." **Alfred seemed amused.

"Bats…" Loki shuddered.

"Nasty little buggers." Natasha agreed.

"Bats are cute…" Bruce pouted.

"Meh." Steve shrugged.

* * *

_Wayne pilots using aircraft-like control sticks. Fox, in the passenger seat, hangs on as Wayne PUSHES the vehicle..._

_The Tumbler SHOOTS PAST: LOW and WIDE, a cross between a Lamborghini Countach and a Humvee. Sandy camouflage, stealth angled panelling and variable-angle flaps across the back._

"Stark, can we have one of those?" Loki pleaded.

"Yes." Tony ignored Pepper's glare. "Yes we can."

"Tony…" Pepper warned.

Loki magicked cat ears on himself, and gave Pepper his best wide-eyed, pleading look. Pepper broke down. Loki and Tony high fived.

"Dude, I want cat ears!" Clint pouted.

Loki rolled his eyes, and snapped his fingers. Brown cat ears appeared on Clint's head. The archer squealed in childish delight.

"I'M A MOTHAFUCKING CAT, BITCHES!" Clint crowed.

"Shut up!" Steve and Bruce protested.

"Please." Jane added.

_Fox SHOUTS over the noise of the engine._

"**She was built as a bridging vehicle! You hit that button-"** Fox started.

_Wayne reaches._

"**NO, NOT NOW!"** Fox protested.

_Wayne recoils._

"**It boosts her into a ramp less jump! In combat, two of them jump a river towing cables, and then you run a bailey bridge across! Damn bridge never worked- but this baby works fine!"** Fox explained.

_Wayne inspects the cockpit: a forward-slung "gunner's" driving position between their legs, video screens, electronic controls, windows with HEADS-UP DISPLAY. Wayne ACCELERATES..._

_The Tumbler TEARS down the straightaway, SKIDS to a HALT._

_Fox JOLTS with the stop. Turns to Wayne, a little green._

"**What do you think?" **Fox asked.

_Wayne turns to Fox with a slight smile._

"**Does it come in black?"** Bruce asked with a slight smirk.

"Right. Tomorrow we build the Tumbler. And we drive to Comic-con in it." Tony nodded.

"Pretty amazing." Steve agreed.

"Amazing…" everyone spoke at once, making them laugh afterwards.

* * *

_Jumpy Thug FIRES blindly at STROBING SHADOWS- GLIMPSES of a DARK CLOAKED FIGURE moving from SHADOW TO SHADOW. Jumpy Thug empties the clip. FUMBLES for another as he looks out into the darkness._

"**WHERE ARE YOU?!"** the Jumpy thug shouted.

_A whispered word at his ear:_

"**Here."** Batman whispered.

_BATMAN'S FACE, UPSIDE DOWN, at the Thug's shoulder- Jumpy Thug SCREAMS as he is ENGULFED by DARKNESS_.

"Please, I could do that." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Just enjoy this film, brother!" Thor frowned.

"I am, you oaf."

"I AM NOT AN-"

"Shut up." Natasha glared.

* * *

Batman STANDS there, long cape BILLOWING out to one side. The chain SLIDES from his leg. Falcone is behind him, SHOTGUN aimed dead at Batman's head.

"**What in God's name are you?" **Falcone demanded.

Batman opens his hand, revealing TWO SHOTGUN CARTRIDGES. Then TURNS, billowing cape WRAPPING around him.

"**I'm Batman."** Batman spoke in an epic voice.

_Falcone pulls the trigger. CLICK._

"I'm Batman." Loki did a perfect impersonation of Batman.

"SO AWESOME!" Bruce fanboyed.

* * *

_Crane reaches into his briefcase. Inside is a BREATHING APPARATUS attached to a small BURLAP SACK MASK._

"**Would you like to see my mask?" **Crane asked.

_He pulls the mask out of the case. Holds it up._

"**I use it in my experiments. Probably not very frightening to a guy like you. But those crazies..." **Crane chuckled.

_Falcone stares at Crane, uneasy. Crane puts on the mask. It is a sack with eye holes and twine stitching for a mouth._

"**...they can't stand it..."** Crane whispered.

"**When did the nut take over the Asylum?" **Falcone scoffs.

_WHUMP- a cloud of white SMOKE shoots out of Crane's briefcase. Falcone pushes his chair back, COUGHING, surprised._

"**They scream and cry..."** Crane spoke menacingly.

_Falcone looks up at Crane in his mask._

_Through Falcone's eyes: tiny LIZARD TONGUES FLICK out of the holes in Crane's mask._

"HOLY SHIT!" Steve dived behind the sofa.

"OH MY GOD!" Jane and Pepper joined him, peeking over the top.

Loki was literally freaking out. His transformation was a bit of fun. But this was terrifying, just like on the chitauri's planet when-

He shook his head fiercely.

Thor got an arm round Loki.

"**...much as you're doing now." **Crane rasped.

_Crane TOWERS over Falcone, FLAMING EYES and FLAMING MOUTH... Falcone SCREAMS._

Loki was literally white. He burrowed his head into Thor's shoulder, and refused to look up.

"Holy shit…oh shit…oh shit.." Clint was also gobsmacked.

Bruce was trying _**very **_hard not to hulk out.

* * *

_Crane BURSTS from the shadows, arm high, aimed at Batman's face- Batman grabs his arm, DUCKING away from the puff of GAS from Crane's sleeve... Batman SPINS Crane, RIPPING off his mask, WRENCHES his arm around to his own face, RIPS Crane's jacket open and pulls out the BLADDER full of toxin._

"**Taste of your own medicine, doctor?"** Batman spoke in a low voice.

_Crane's eyes go wide as Batman SQUEEZES the bladder and a choking cloud of dust sprays into Crane's face..._

_Crane falls to the ground, CHOKING. Batman turns him over, pulls his face up to meet his._

"**Who are you working for?!"** Batman demanded.

_Crane's eyes are wide with TERROR._

_Batman is a DEATH'S HEAD- black eyes, fangs._

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" Bruce dived behind the sofa.

Loki had gotten over his initial fear, but Thor still had an arm round him.

"**Ra's... Ra's... Al Ghul..."** Crane rasped.

_Batman reacts, pulls Crane tighter._

"**Ra's Al Ghul is dead, Crane! Who are you really working for?"** Batman pursued.

"**CRANE!"** Batman shouted.

_But Crane just STARES at him, EYES GLAZING- MIND FLYING IMAGES CASCADING THROUGH HIS FEVERED BRAIN... Crane smiles._

"**Dr. Crane isn't here right now, but if you'd like to make an appointment.." **Crane was truly mad.

_Sirens outside. Batman TURNS to Rachel. Through her eyes: Batman is a towering HORNED, WINGED DEMON..._

"Well…" Bruce peeked out from behind the sofa.

"Didn't like that AT ALL." Steve shivered.

"Me neither." Jane and Pepper sniffed.

"Wasn't nice." Natasha shuddered.

Loki still refused to move.

* * *

_The cloak goes RIGID- CATCHES THE WIND- like pulling a rip cord- Batman YANKED from Ra's Al Ghul's hands, INTO THE AIR... Ra's SCREAMS as he rides the train OFF THE MONORAIL...CRASHING DOWN INTO WAYNE PLAZA- DIGGING THROUGH THE CONCRETEMETAL SHREDDING, MARBLE SHATTERING, DUST CLOUDS FLYING, PARKED CARS EXPLODING..._

_The Train has disintegrated into burning rubble just short of the entrance to Wayne Station..._

"FUCK YES!" Loki punched the air.

"Finally." Steve sat back on the sofa. Bruce joined him.

"Well…that was.." Thor started.

"FUCKING AWESOME!" Loki grinned.

Thor sighed at his brother's use of midgardian swears.

* * *

_Gordon fishes in his pocket._

"**Take this guy..."** Gordon spoke.

_He pulls out a clear plastic evidence bag._

"**...armed robbery, double homicide..."** Gordon continued.

_Inside the clear plastic bag is a PLAYING CARD._

"**Got a taste for theatrics, like you..."** Gordon carried on.

_Gordon hands Batman the bag._

"**Leaves a calling card."** Gordon nodded.

_Batman turns the card over. It is a JOKER._

"**I'll look into it."** Batman nodded.

_He steps up onto the balustrade. Gordon looks at him._

"**I never said thank you."** Gordon spoke.

_Batman looks out at the lights of Gotham. Cloak billowing around him._

"**And you'll never have to."** Batman's voice was low.

_Batman DROPS from the rooftop, GLIDING on the night wind. Gordon smiles. He can't help it._

"THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!" Loki and Tony screamed in unison.

The others nodded in their agreement.

"Well, wait until you see the sequel." Bruce grinned.

"A sequel?" Thor gaped.

"What's it called?" Loki enquired.

Bruce looked up.

"The Dark Knight."


	9. The Dark Knight

**Hey guys! Sorry that this is 3 days late- had trouble finding a script, but Lupin fan1 found me a **_**FULL **_**script for:**

_The Dark Knight_

Because hey, got to do the whole Nolan trilogy, right? :D I also had family issues **(which I ain't telling y'all about xD) **which prevented me from typing. I also apologise for the delays for Avengers and Videogames, and A Very Avengers Day Out. Next week will also be mixed up updates- Easter Holidays! Then back to school and more regular updates! Thanks for being patient!

**Enjoy! Thanks for all the support in all my fanfictions! I don't know if the Dark Knight Rises full script is out. If I can't find that, I'll do the 25****th**** Anniversary Performance of Phantom of the Opera!**

I friggin love Ramin Karimloo as the Phantom :3

_Listen to this, it shows off his talent and how totally beautiful his voice is:_

watch?v=2kFCTXatsYI

_Let me know your thoughts on his singing in a review! :D_

**This chapter was a monster of over 2,800 words, and about 11 pages! Avengers and Videogames shall be updated tomorrow, as will _A Very Avengers Day__ Out_! Look forward to it!**

Again, thanks for the support! :3

* * *

A day or so after they watched Batman Begins, Loki called them all in to watch the sequel, The Dark Knight. Everyone was eager, and everyone except Pepper and Jane joined- Pepper had a meeting, and Jane had gone to visit some family off coast. Each of the Avengers decided to wear Batman-themed onesies. Tony had his batman one, whereas Loki wore an epic Nightwing cosplay. Clint had a Robin onesie, Natasha was batwoman. Thor had a Bane onesie. Bruce also had a Bane onesie, but Arkham Asylum style. Steve had a Twoface onesie. Once everyone was kitted out, they all sorted themselves onto the Batman-logo beanbags, whilst the lights darkened and the film started up on-screen.

* * *

_Joker slides a GRENADE into the man's mouth. A PURPLE THREAD is knotted around the pin._

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Steve cried.

"Such a gruesome tactic. Interesting…" Loki-Nightwing mused.

"SHUT UPPP!" Tony cried.

"**I believe that what doesn't kill you..." **The Joker spoke.

_Bozo PULLS off his MASK. The Bank Manager GASPS. In the reflections of the glass DEBRIS behind the Bank Manager we see GLIMPSES of a SCARRED MOUTH and CLOWN MAKEUP. _

_THE JOKER._

"Holy shit." Steve swore.

"HEATH LEDGER!" Clint and Loki-Nightwing high-fived.

"**...simply makes you stranger."** The Joker grinned.

_The Bank Manager's eyes go wide. The Joker rises, strolls towards the bus, the purple thread attached to the grenade pin UNRAVELLING FROM THE PURPLE LINING of his jacket as he walks. The Joker climbs into the bus, SHUTS the rear door, TRAPPING THE PURPLE THREAD..._

* * *

_Batman moves towards the Batmobile._

"**You need us! There's only one of you- it's war out here!" **The fake Batman protested.

_Batman gets into the Batmobile._

"**What gives you the right?! What's the difference between you and me?!"** the fake Batman pursued.

_As the Canopy hisses shut…_

"**I'm not wearing hockey pads."** Batman growled.

_The "Batman" looks down at his makeshift costume as the Batmobile ROARS past._

"I'M NOT WEARING HOCKEY PADSSSS!" Loki-nightwing growled in a perfect imitation of Christian Bale.

Bruce splurted his coffee everywhere in the midst of a fit of laughter.

"Seems interesting so far." Steve mused.

"Batman ain't got nothing on us." Tony grinned.

"Shush!" Natasha glared.

* * *

_From the back of the room comes LAUGHTER. It grows and grows, until it fills the room. All eyes turn:_

_The Joker. Sweaty clown makeup obscuring the AWFUL SCARS which widen his mouth into a PERMANENT, GHOULISH SMILE._

"**I thought I told bad jokes."** The Joker mused.

"**Give me one reason I shouldn't have my boy here pull your head off."** Gambol smirked.

_The Joker pulls out a freshly sharpened pencil._

"**How about a magic trick?"** the Joker asked.

_Joker SLAMS the pencil into the table, leaving it UPRIGHT._

"**I'll make this pencil disappear."** The Joker twirls his hand.

_Gambol nods. His BODYGUARD MOVES at the Joker- who SIDESTEPS- _

_GRIPS his head- SLAMS it, FACE DOWN, onto the table..._

_The Bodyguard goes LIMP and slides off of the table. The PENCIL is gone. MAGIC. The Joker BOWS. Grins at Gambol._

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Steve choked on his beer.

Loki laughed uproariously.

"Sadistic bastard." Clint shuddered.

"Meh." Loki-Nightwing shrugged.

"It gets worse." Bruce warned Steve.

"Oh crap." Steve cursed.

"Ehehehehehe!" Loki-Nightwing cackled.

* * *

_Gambol racks up. A bodyguard steps into the room._

"**Somebody here for you." **The bodyguard spoke.

_Gambol looks to the back- three rough customers are waiting._

"**They say they've killed the Joker. They've come for the reward."** The bodyguard nodded.

"**They bring proof?"** Gambol asked.

"**They say they've brought the body."** The bodyguard shrugged.

"He went down easily." Steve mused.

"I do not think it is over." Loki-nightwing stared at the screen in deep intoxication

_The bodyguards FLOP a BODY wrapped in garbage bags onto the table. The BOUNTY HUNTERS wait in the corner. Gambol pulls back one of the garbage bags, revealing the Joker's bloodied face. Gambol spits. Turns to face the bounty hunters._

"**So. Dead you get five hundred."** Gambol nods.

_Behind Gambol, the Joker SITS UP- THRUSTS knives into the bodyguards' chests. Gambol spins to see a crazy grin on the Joker's spit-dribbled face_

"**How about alive?"** the Joker grinned.

_The Joker gets a switchblade in Gambol's mouth- SHARP METAL PULLING THE CHEEK TAUT. The Bounty Hunters subdue the remaining bodyguards._

"**You wanna know how I got these scars? My father was a drinker and a fiend. He'd beat mommy right in front of me. One night he goes off crazier than usual, mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not. One. Bit." **The Joker rambled.

_The Joker TUGS Gambols cheek with the blade._

"HOLY SHIT!" Steve seized a nearby cushion for comfort.

Loki sat casually watching it whilst everyone else, except Natasha, were squirming and murmuring their disapproval.

"**So, me watching, he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it. Turns to me and says 'why so serious?' Comes at me with the knife- 'why so serious?' Sticks the blade in my mouth- 'Let's put a smile on that face' and..."**

_The Joker looks up at the ASHEN FACES of the remaining Body Guards. Smiles._

"**Why so serious?"** the Joker growled.

_The Joker FLICKS his wrist- the Body Guards flinch as Gambol goes down. The Joker turns to them._

Steve promptly went white, and flinched, hiding his face with the cushion. Loki and Natasha laughed and shrugged simultaneously.

"I do not like this Joker." Thor mused.

"He's kinda…mad..like a monster…" Bruce looked thoughtful.

"Some people just want to watch the world burn." Loki-nightwing murmured.

"Well said." Everyone grinned at the reference and quote.

* * *

_Wayne trails off as he spots something on the television: the Batman HANGING as from a NEWS CAMERA, framed by a graphic that reads 'BATMAN DEAD?'. Image cuts to Engel in the studio._

"**...Police released video footage found concealed on the body. Sensitive viewers be aware: it is disturbing."** Engel, the reporter, spoke.

_The image cuts to a BLINDFOLDED MAN, wearing a makeshift Batman costume- face bruised and bloody. In some kind of bright, fluorescent-lit room._

"Oh god." Steve muttered.

Loki immediately went white, and started shaking. The movie paused, and all eyes went to him. As soon as Thor got an arm round his brother, Loki leaned in, hiding his face from the others. Giving the two gods sympathetic glances, they sighed before continuing with the movie.

"**Tell them your name."** a voice spoke.

"**Brian Douglas."** The man spoke weakly.

"**Are you the real Batman?"** the voice asked.

"**No."** the man answered.

"**Why do you dress up like him?" **the voice enquired.

"**He's a symbol... that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you..."** the man mustered some courage.

"**But you do, Brian. You really do. You think the Batman's helped Gotham?"** the voice had a tone of amusement.

_Brian nods uncertainly..._

"**Look at me."** The voice commanded.

_Brian looks down._

"**LOOK AT ME!"** the voice shouted.

_Brian looks up- the camera swings into the face of the Joker, in CHALK-WHITE makeup, RED SMEAR of lipstick on his SCARS._

"**This is how crazy Batman's made Gotham. You want order in Gotham? Batman has to go. So..."** the Joker rambled.

_The Joker leans in…_

"**Batman must take off his mask, and turn himself in."** the Joker smirked. **"Every day he doesn't... people will die. Starting tonight. I'm a man of my word."**

_Joker gives a maniacal laugh._

_The tape cuts to turns to Alfred. Silent._

Loki still refused to look up, having given up on his costume, and now wearing a rather sweet Stitch onesie. **(A/N: Lilo and Stitch biatches! :D)** He was still shaking, and his face was pure white. The other Avengers had been told of the horrific things the norse god had gone through. They tried to convince Loki to watch another movie, but he insisted he was fine.

"I've got Thor." Loki nodded.

Thor grinned and puffed up his onesie-covered chest.

"And you guys of course…" Loki mumbled.

Without further ado, they continued with the movie.

* * *

_The Joker raises his knife from Rachel's cheek. She SLUGS him. He smiles._

"**A little fight in you. I like that."** The Joker chuckled.

"**Then you're going to love me."** Batman growled.

_The Joker turns. Batman catches him with a BLOW, spins him down and DISARMS him- the Joker's men jump him- Batman takes them out two at a time- DISARMING thugs- BREAKING forearms- the Joker CLICKS a BLADE from the toe of his shoe and KICKS- JABBING BETWEEN THE PLATES OF ARMOR covering Batman's ribcage._

_Batman HURLS the Joker across the room. One of the Joker's men LUNGES- Batman lays him out cold._

_The Joker has another knife pressed to Rachel's neck._

"**Drop the knife."** Batman ordered.

"**Sure. Just take off your mask and show us all who you are..."** the Joker smirked.

_Rachel shakes her head at Batman. The Joker raises his shotgun to the side and BLOWS OUT the pane of glass next to him. The Joker dangles Rachel out the window._

"**Let her go."** Batman spoke again.

"**Very poor choice of words..."** the Joker laughed.

_He lets her DROP- Rachel falls onto a SLOPING GLASS ROOF- sliding towards the edge Batman DIVES after her._

"Wow." Steve gasped.

"Oh my god." Bruce fanboyed.

Loki cocked his head to the side, amused by the Joker's antics. This, coupled with the Stitch onesie, made him look weirdly and unnaturally cute.

"So cute, brother!" Thor hugged Loki.

Loki pouted.

Natasha snapped a photo.

* * *

_Gordon ENTERS. Dent STARES to one side. He looks normal._

"**I'm sorry about Rachel."** Gordon murmured.

_Nothing._

"**The Doctor says you're in agonizing pain but you won't accept medication. That you're refusing skin grafts…"** Gordon's voice tailed off.

"**Remember the name you all had for me when I was at Internal Affairs? What was it, Gordon?"** Harvey asked.

"Harvey, I can't-" Gordon started.

"SAY IT!" Harvey seethed.

_Dent's anger makes Gordon flinch. He looks away. Ashamed._

"**Two-face. Harvey two-face."** Gordon spoke in a small voice.

_Dent turns to face Gordon- the left side of Dent's face is DESTROYED- skin blackened and shriveled. Molars visible. The eye a ball and socket. Dent manages a small smile with the good side of his face._

"No pun intended." Clint shrugged.

"Interesting how he survived." Loki mused.

"I agree. In the war, I saw things similar to this. Most died." Steve commented.

"Dudes." Tony interrupted. "Movie. Watch. Now."

* * *

_Batman's SCALLOP BLADES FIRE OUT OF HIS GAUNTLET, nailing the Joker in the chest and arm- he STAGGERS back- Batman, freed, leaps forward- KICKS HIM OVER THE EDGE- GRABS the remote._

_The Joker GIGGLES as he FALLS, enjoying the ride. Something SLAMS into his leg, and he JERKS to a stop- BATMAN'S GRAPPLE. The Joker HOLLERS in pain as Batman HAULS him up._

"**Just couldn't let me go, could you? I guess this is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. You truly are incorruptible, aren't you?"** the Joker cackled.

_Batman secures the Joker UPSIDE DOWN. The Joker is LAUGHING._

"**You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of selfrighteousness... and I won't kill you because you're too much fun. We're going to do this forever." **The Joker grinned.

"**You'll be in a padded cell, forever."** Batman spoke.

"**Maybe we can share it. They'll need to double up, the rate this city's inhabitants are losing their minds..."** the Joker rambled.

"**This city just showed you it's full of people ready to believe in good."** Batman would have smirked.

_The Joker looks up at him. A twinkle in his eye._

"**Till their spirit breaks completely. Until they find out what I did with the best of them. Until they get a good look at the real Harvey Dent, and all the heroic things he's done."** The Joker gave a small laugh.

_(indicates ferry)_

"**Then those criminals will be straight back onto the streets and Gotham will understand the true nature of heroism."** The Joker continued. **"You didn't think I'd risk losing the battle for the soul of Gotham in a fist fight with you? You've got to have an ace in the hole. Mine's Harvey."**

_Batman hauls the Joker up, nose to nose._

"**What did you do?"** Batman demanded.

"**I took Gotham's white knight. And I brought him down to my level. It wasn't hard- madness is like gravity. All it takes is a little push."** The Joker grinned.

_Joker laughs. Batman leaves him to the SWATS._

* * *

_Batman crouches to Dent's body._

"**Gotham needs its true hero."** Batman spoke softly.

_Gently, he turns Dent's head so the good side of his face is up. Gordon looks from Dent's face to Batman. _

_Understanding._

"**You? You can't…"** Gordon protested.

"**Yes, I can."** Batman spoke.

_Batman stands. Faces Gordon._

"**You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain. I can do those things because I'm not a hero, like Dent. I killed those people. That's what I can be."** Batman continued.

"**No, you can't! You're not!"** Gordon was angered.

_Batman hands Gordon his police radio._

"**I'm whatever Gotham needs me to be."** Batman gave a small smile.

_INSERT CUT: GORDON STANDS AT A PODIUM AT DENT'S FUNERAL. _

_BEHIND HIM IS A LARGE PHOTOGRAPH OF DENT SMILING._

_GORDON_

_**...a hero. Not the hero we deserved- the hero we needed. Nothing less than a knight. Shining...**_

"**They'll hunt you."** Gordon protested.

"**You'll hunt me."** Batman spoke.

_INSERT CUT: GORDON, ON THE ROOF OF GOTHAM CENTRAL, AXE IN _

_HAND, WATCHED BY AN ASSORTMENT OF COPS AND REPORTERS..._

_BATMAN (V.O.)(CONT'D)_

_**You'll condemn me, set the dogs on me...**_

_GORDON TAKES THE AXE TO THE BAT SYMBOL- SPARKING, SMASHING..._

_**...because it's what needs to happen.**_

_INSERT CUT: ALFRED HOLDS THE LETTER FROM RACHEL. THINKING._

_**Because sometimes the truth isn't good enough...**_

_INSERT CUT: ALFRED BURNS THE ENVELOPE FROM RACHEL._

_...sometimes, people deserve more._

By this point, everyone was starting to cry, emotional from the words of truth that Batman spoke, from the powerful words of the Joker, from how Harvey changed.

Tony handed round tissues, black with the Batman symbol on.

Loki chuckled despite his tears.

* * *

_James looks at his father, confused._

"**He didn't do anything wrong!"** James cried.

_Gordon stares after the Batman. The sound of the dogs becoming louder and more ferocious._

"**Why, dad? Why?!"** James was near tears.

"Because..." Gordon swallowed.

_EXT. DOCKSIDE ROOFTOPS - CONTINUOUS_

_The Batman LURCHES between shipping containers. STUMBLING. _

_BLEEDING. He makes it to the bat-pod..._

"**...he's the hero Gotham deserves... but not the one it needs right now. So we'll hunt him, because he can take it. Because he's not our hero..."** Gordon continued.

_The bat-pod streaks through Gotham's underground streets, the Batman's cape fluttering behind. A wraith..._

"**...he's a silent guardian, a watchful protector..." **Gordon carried on.

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation.

Tony raised the volume.

"**A dark knight."** Gordon concluded.

_The Batman races up a ramp into a blinding light_

_CUT TO BLACK._

The guys all gave simultaneous squeals of fanboyish glee.

"THAT WAS FUCKING AMAZINGGG!" Steve cried.

Everyone promptly choked on their drinks.

"I want a batpod." Loki pouted.

"TOO CUTE!" Tony hugged Loki. "That can be arranged."

"That's more like it, Mr Wayne." Loki smirked.

"I love you dude." Clint joined in the man hug of manliness.


	10. The Dark Knight Rises

**Hello all! This is the third regular update of this week! We wrap up the Christopher Nolan Batman trilogy in this new chapter of Avengers and Movies, with:**

_The Dark Knight Rises_

Thank you to all who reviewed the updates for Avengers and Pranks, and Real Life Videogames, for this week. Personally, I loved doing the Tron crossover. Next chapter of Real Life Videogames, we will have the light cycle battles!

**I'm thinking of doing a slight Avengers/Tron crossover. Let me know your thoughts on that in a review of any of my fics.**

_So far, we have had no entries for the contest __**(See most recent chapter of Avengers and Videogames)**__I had hoped we'd have at least a few entries- send me the link to your Deviantart account, if you have one, or via my personal email:_

annabellegatehouse

_I also made a facebook page, with the name Melting Angels. The profile picture for that is the same as it is here, on fanfiction._

You have till Sunday the 21st April to submit entries!

**Good luck, and enjoy this new chapter of Avengers and Movies! Sorry it's a day late!**

But hey, it's a long chapter! 3672 words!

* * *

A day or so after playing real life Tron Disc Battles, the gang assembled once again in the living room, the comfortable area set up, ready for yet another epic movie night. Everyone wore Christian Bale Batman onesies, and the start screen for the blu-ray edition of _The Dark Knight Rises _shone on screen. As the lights dimmed, everyone took their seats on the sofas, or on one of the many beanbags. Everyone squirmed in excitement as the movie started.

_BLACK SCREEN._

**"Harvey Dent was needed. He was everything Gotham has been crying out for. He was...a hero. Not the hero we deserved - the hero we needed. Nothing less than a knight, shining..."** Gordon spoke.

_The sound of cracking. Splintering. A shape appears, in ice._

_The shape of a BAT. The ice disintegrates..._

_EXT. GOTHAM STREET - DAY_

_Gordon stands before a massive picture of Harvey Dent._

**"But I knew Harvey Dent. I was...his friend. And it will be a very long time before someone inspires us the way he did." **Gordon's voice was full of sorrow, no doubt finding it hard to speak about the man who nearly murdered his family, and drove Batman from Gotham.

_Gordon, choked with emotion, gathers the papers of his eulogy._

**"I believed in Harvey Dent."**

_And we FADE TO BLACK._

"Poor Gordon." Jane gasped.

"Speaking about the guy who nearly killed his family in such a way." Pepper agreed.

"I feel for this mortal." Loki mused.

"I too, brother." Thor nodded.

* * *

_CIA Man turns to the Third Prisoner. Shuts the cargo door._

**"Wiseguy, huh? At least you can talk. Who are you?"** the CIA man asked.

**"We are nothing. We are the dirt beneath your feet. And no one cared who I was until I put on the mask..."** the third prisoner spoke.

_CIA Man, wary, approaches the Third Prisoner - pulls off his hood, revealing a dark mask with a breathing apparatus. The eyes behind it are cold. Still. This is Bane._

"Holy shit." Steve gaped.

"WOAAAHH!" Clint gasped.

"BANEE!" Tony cheered.

Everyone took a moment of silence to admire the awesomeness that is Bane, before continuing with the movie.

**"Who we are does not matter. What matters is our plan."** Bane spoke.

**"If I pull this off, will you die?"** the CIA man asked, fascinated.

**"It would be extremely painful."** Bane answered.

**"You're a big guy -"** the CIA man started.

**"For you."** there was a hint of smugness to Bane's voice.

**"Was being caught part of your plan?"** the CIA man was unnerved.

**"Of course. Dr. Pavel refused our offer in favor of yours. We had to know what he told you about us."** Bane explained, eyes terrifying.

**"Nothing! I said nothing!"** Dr Pavel protested.

**"Why not just ask him?"** the CIA man asked.

**"He would not have told us."** Bane stared.

**"You have methods."** the CIA man mused.

**"Him, I need present no such problem."** Bane spoke.

_CIA Man laughs for the Special Forces' benefit. A heavy bass tone is rising. The Sergeant looks out the window._

_EXT. SKIES OVER MOUNTAIN RANGE _  
_The commuter plane is dwarfed by a massive transport plane looming over it, dangerously close..._

_INT. MAIN CABIN, COMMUTER PLANE_  
_The plane lurches. The noise is building._

**"Sir?"** the Sergeant enquired.

**"Well congratulations, you got yourselves caught. What's the next step of your master plan?"** the CIA man smirked.

_Bane looks up._

**"Crashing this plane..."**

"This Bane character is most intriguing." Loki mused.

"I agree. I've heard of Bane, but wow..." Bruce gasped.

"This mortal seems unusual." Thor nodded.

"Packs plenty of muscle." Natasha started.

"Like me." Thor puffed up his muscled chest.

"But with a high degree of intellect. He has a smart plan." Natasha continued.

"Not like Thor, then." Loki grinned.

"LOKIIII!" Thor whined.

Clint high-fived the trickster.

"Guys...can we just watch the movie now?" Steve moaned.

"Fine." everyone grumbled.

They returned to watching the movie.

* * *

_Wayne glances around at the sumptuous party._

**"There's a storm coming, Mr. Wayne. You and your friends better batten down the hatches, because when it hits you're all gonna wonder how you ever thought you could live so large and leave so little to the rest of us."** Selina hissed in Wayne's ear.

**"Sounds like you're looking forward to it."** Bruce mused.

**"I'm adaptable."** Selina smirked.

**"These pearls do look better on you then they did in my safe..."** Bruce started.

_Wayne rolls her into his shoulder - reaches up to the back of her neck, unclasps the necklace._

**"But I still can't let you keep them."**

_The pearls slide off her neck into his other hand. Selina looks at him. Angry. Then kisses him, hard, and disappears into the crowd. Wayne's cane reappears._

"Selina is intriguing." Loki mused.

"I agree." Steve nodded.

"Enjoying it, Cap?" Tony asked.

"I am." Steve grinned hugely.

"WE HAVE CONVERTED HIM!" Tony, Clint, Bruce, and Loki cheered.

Natasha rolled her eyes, whilst Pepper and Jane laughed. Thor looked confused, but he too was enjoying this movie.

* * *

**"What were they going to do with them?"** Batman asked.

"I don't know. But Daggett seemed pretty interested in that mess at the stock market." Catwoman mused.

_Batman considers this. A police chopper sweeps past, searching. Batman turns to it. Then turns back._

**"Miss Kyle -?"** Batman started.

_But she is gone._

**"So that's what that feels like."**

Thor and Loki snorted with laughter, whilst everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

**"What does it mean, Alfred?!"** Bruce demanded.

**"It means your hatred. It means losing the person I've cared for ever since I heard his first cries echo through this house. But it might also mean saving your life. And that is more important."** Alfred explained.

_Wayne looks at Alfred. Furious. Summons the worst thing to say and says it quietly and calmly._

**"Goodbye, Alfred." **Bruce whispered.

**"Goodbye, Bruce."** Alfred spoke quietly.

_Wayne mounts the stairs...Alfred watches him go. Turns._

"Bastard!" Loki blurted out.

Everyone jumped at the sudden noise, and turned to Loki. Who was crying again.

"Bastard, how dare you turn Alfred away?!" Loki cried.

"I know man." Clint huddled in a corner of the sofa with the trickster.

"ALFREDDDDDD!" Tony cried dramatically before joining the manly nerd-huddle.

"WHY!?" Bruce sobbed. He also joined the huddle.

Pepper and Jane had tears streaming down their faces.

Natasha remained stoic, although a tear dripped down her face. Steve and Thor were positively bawling.

* * *

**"Leave us."** Bane ordered.

**"You stay right there! I'm in charge!"** Daggett called.

_Bane places a gentle hand on Daggett's shoulder._

**"Do you feel in charge?"** Bane sounded amused.

_Daggett is taken aback. Stryver leaves._

"I would NOT feel in charge." Steve shuddered.

"Me neither, Steven. Bane seems quite the formidable foe." Thor agreed.

"Alfreddd..." the manly nerd-huddle still mourned the absence of the butler.

**"I've paid you a small fortune -"** Daggett spoke.

**"And that gives you power over me?"** Bane asked, amused.

_Daggett considers the heavy hand on his shoulder. Nervous._

**"What is this?"** Daggett hissed.

**"Your money and infrastructure have been important. Till now."** Bane spoke.

**"What are you?"** Daggett gaped.

**"Gotham's reckoning. Come to end the borrowed time you've all been living on..."** Bane mused.

_Bane gently takes the terrified Daggett's head in his hands..._

**"You are true evil...**" Daggett shook.

**"I am necessary evil."** Bane glared.

_Stryver, on the steps outside the living room, flinches._

"Oh god." Steve shook.

"Bane is fucking awesome!" Loki cheered.

Everyone stared.

"What?" Loki pouted, having morphed so he was wearing the Stitch onesie. Because it was comfortable.

"Too cute!" Pepper glomped him.

"Release me, mortal!" Loki shrieked.

The others simply laughed at him.

* * *

**"You've made a serious mistake."** Batman spoke.

**"Not as serious as yours, I fear."** Bane's voice echoed.

_Batman turns. Bane emerges from behind the waterfalls._

"Bane." Batman growled.

**"Let's not stand on ceremony here, Mr. Wayne."** Bane marched towards Batman.

_Catwoman hears the name. Less sure of what she's done. Batman moves at Bane - strikes powerful blows - Bane catches his fist._

**"Peace has cost you strength. Victory has defeated you."** Bane stated.

"Holy fucking fuck! This is going to be so fucking awesome!" Tony cheered.

"Language." Steve warned.

"HOLY SHIT THIS IS EPIC!" Clint and Bruce cried in unison.

Loki nodded his head in agreement.

"This mortal movie is most interesting. I am looking forward to this confrontation between Bane and Batman." Thor mused.

"ANOTHER IS CONVERTED!" Tony cheered.

Steve rolled his eyes, whilst Pepper, Jane, and Natasha laughed fondly.

* * *

_Batman climbs to his feet, swaying. Bane approaches._

**"I wondered which would break first- your spirit..."** Bane's voice was low and menacing.

_Batman SWINGS at him - misses - Bane GRABS him, lifts him HIGH._

**"...or your body."** Bane seethed.

"Holy shit!" Steve swore, tensing up, clutching a cushion.

"FIGHT ON, MAN OF BATS!" Thor cheered.

Then there was silence.

_Bane brings Batman down onto his knee, BREAKING his back with a horrific CRACK._

"OH MY GOD!" Loki jumped.

"Holy mother of...oh my god..." Bruce muttered.

"NOOO!" Pepper and Jane cried.

Natasha swore something in Russian, mumbling dark curses in the foreign language.

_In the shadows, Catwoman looks on. Shocked. Bane crouches to pull the broken cowl off the broken Wayne. Mercenaries lift Wayne's body and carry him off... Bane stares into the hollow eyes of his trophy..._

_Catwoman slinks back into the shadows, and we -_

_FADE TO BLACK._

The entire room was silent, everyone's jaws hanging open after witnessing the breaking of Batman.

"Well," Loki gulped. "Shall we continue?"

* * *

_Bane drops the burning picture._

**"Let me tell you the truth about Harvey Dent. In the words of Gotham's Police Commissioner, James Gordon..."** Bane spoke.

_INT. BLAKE'S APARTMENT - CONTINUOUS_

_This gets Blake's attention. Gordon watches, uneasy..._

_EXT. BLACKGATE PRISON - CONTINUOUS_

_Bane unfolds the pages of Gordon's undelivered speech..._

**"The truth about Harvey Dent is simple in only one regard - it has been hidden for too long. After his devastating injuries, Harvey's mind has recovered no better than his mutilated face. He was a broken, dangerous man, not the crusader for justice that I, James Gordon, have portrayed him to be for the last eight years. Harvey's rage was indiscriminate. Psychopathic. He held my family at gunpoint, then fell to his death in the struggle over my son's life. The Batman did not murder Harvey Dent - he saved my boy. Then took the blame for Harvey's appalling crimes, so that I could, to my shame, build a lie around this fallen idol."** Bane read with power.

"The truth is revealed!" Thor crowed.

"But not in the right way, brother. This will cause chaos in an already mad time." Loki mused.

"Dude, this is epic!" Clint gaped.

"Wowwwww..." Steve breathed.

_INT. BLAKE'S APARTMENT - CONTINUOUS_

_Blake stares at the TV, Gordon's face lowers into his hands..._

**"I praised the madman who tried to murder my own child."** Bane continued reading.

_EXT. BLACKGATE PRISON - CONTINUOUS_

_The crowd is silent, stunned, as Bane continues to read._

**"The things we did in Harvey's name brought desperately needed security to our streets... But I can no longer live with my lie. It is time to trust the people of Gotham with the truth, and it is time for me to resign."** Bane carried on.

_Bane folds the papers. Looks out to the stunned crowd._

**"Do you accept this man's resignation?"** Bane asked the crowd.

_Individuals in the crows start shouting 'Yes!_

"Oh my..." Pepper gaped.

"This will cause problems." Thor nodded.

"No kidding." Jane shook her head.

"He kept that bottled up for 8 years, for the sake of the people of Gotham. I admire Commissioner Gordon for that." Loki smiled.

"Stop being cute! You're killing me with your cuteness!" Pepper pouted.

"I am far too cute. I cannot simply turn this off. I am just good-looking all the time." Loki smirked.

Tony snorted whilst taking a gulp of cola, thus making the fizzy foam stream out of his nose. The sight made Clint and Loki fall about laughing, Tony struggling to breathe whilst laughing and choking and snorting on the sugary drink.

Steve and Natasha simultaneously facepalmed.

* * *

_Wayne puts some scraps of bread into a rough coat which he folds into a makeshift shoulder pack._

**"Supplies for your journey?"** a prisoner smirks.

_Prisoners nearby laugh. Wayne moves to the cliff face. The Prisoner follows, intrigued by Wayne's new demeanor. The Tattooed Prisoner offers him the rope. Wayne refuses. Starts to climb. Prisoners gather around as word spreads. Wayne makes his way cautiously up the treacherous rock face. Down below the Prisoners start a low chant. As Wayne hoists himself up onto the precipice something EXPLODES from the cliff face. Wayne flinches - BATS... They circle up to the opening above... Wayne closes his eyes. The chant RISES. Wayne takes a breath...opens his eyes...looks down at the drop...up again...then he jumps._

_Time skips a beat as the Prisoners stop breathing._

The room was silent as everyone leaned foward, all of them joining in the chant, hoping desperately for Bruce to make it out and get back to save Gotham.

_And Wayne GRABS the ledge above._

_The Prisoners go WILD as Wayne hoists himself up onto the ledge. The Blind Prisoner nods. Wayne climbs to FREEDOM._

"OH HELL YES!" Loki leapt up and cheered.

The others joined the emerald eyed trickster in a victory dance, the men, excluding Steve, starting up a thrustful thrusts contest in victory, running around and laughing like little kids on christmas morning.

They finally calmed down after a full half hour of celebrating.

* * *

_Further out, Gordon stops - sniffs - looks down: a pool of liquid, beside it: a flare. Gordon picks it up, puzzled._

**"Light it up."** Batman spoke from the shadows.

_Gordon, energized by the familiar voice, lights the flare - jams it into the liquid, sending a trail of FIRE across the ice - up into a building where it forms the shape of a BAT..._

_INT. FOLEY'S BROWNSTONE - CONTINUOUS_

**"Dad! Check it out!"** Foley's kids cried.

**"Honey, take a look!"** Foley's wife gasped.

_Foley moves to a back window. Sees the flaming sign._

"YESS!" Loki grinned.

"BATMAN RETURNS!" Thor cheered.

"That's the name of an old Batman movie." Loki blinked.

"There is more?" Steve gaped.

"Three versions. One we do not speak of...Michael Bay's Batman...uuuggghhh..." Tony shuddered dramatically.

"But this is the best." Clint nodded.

"I agree." Bruce smiled.

* * *

_Gordon puts a hand on Batman's arm._

**"I never cared who you were -"** Gordon spoke softly.

**"And you were right."** Batman stated.

**"But shouldn't the people know the hero who saved them?"** Gordon protested.

**"A hero can be anyone. That was always the point."** Batman spoke.

_Batman sits into the cockpit, then looks again at Gordon._

**"Anyone. A man doing something as simple and reassuring as putting a coat around a little boy's shoulders to let him know that the world hadn't ended..."** Batman's voice tailed off.

_The canopy closes - and as the Bat fires up Gordon remembers_

_INSERT CUT: Gordon, in his uniform, wraps the overcoat around the Young Bruce's shoulders, his eyes reassuring, loving._

_Gordon looks up to the cockpit -_

**"Bruce Wayne?"** Gordon gaped.

_-but is dusted by downdraft as the Bat RISES. Gordon LEAPS out of the way as the core is dragged along and out of the tunnel mouth._

_The Bat struggles with the weight of the smoking core... A building is in the way - Batman fights the controls but there's no power to get over it._

"Nooo...Batman..." Loki sniffed.

"I know..." Tony bit his lip.

"MANLY NERD HUDDLE!" Clint declared.

Bruce, Clint, Tony, and Loki huddled, in another manly nerd huddle, all of them sniffing, for they knew Batman couldn't possibly make it out alive.

* * *

_An EXPLOSION from downtown Gotham. Blake looks across, startled, turns to the children on the bus._

**"Get down! This is it!"** Blake called.

_The smallest of the boys stares through the window past Blake._

**"No. That's Batman!"** the small boy gaped.

_Blake turns to see the Bat thundering out of the heart of Gotham, trailing smoke, the core hanging from it. It curves dangerously close to the bridge before heading for the mouth of the river...the bay...the ocean..._

_Until a point of light fires into an enormous nuclear BLAST- wind and light and dust blowing VIOLENTLY but harmlessly over the bridge, the tunnel mouth, all of Gotham..._

_As the nuclear dawn fades over Gotham, and we see its inhabitants start to raise their heads, and helicopters and boats converge on the island, we hear a voice. _

_Jim Gordon._

_**"I see a beautiful city and a brilliant people rising from this abyss..."**_ Gordon spoke softly in the background.

_Blake pulls out his badge. Throws it into the river._

_**"I see the lives for which I lay down my life, peaceful, useful, prosperous and happy..."**_

By this point, everyone had nearly lost it. Even Natasha started to cry. Jane and Pepper hugged the assassin, watching as Steve and Thor started to cry, mourning the loss of a great hero.

_EXT. GARDENS, WAYNE MANOR - DAY_

_Gordon is reading from A Tale of Two Cities. Opposite is Fox, arm in a sling, and Blake, grim. Another figure is there, whose face we do not yet see..._

**"I see that I hold a sanctuary in their hearts, and in the hearts of their descendants, generations hence. It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever**  
**done..."** Gordon read with a voice full of sorrow.

_Gordon closes the book, looking down at Bruce Wayne's grave._

**"It is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known."** Gordon concluded.

_Gordon looks up at the figure standing across from him..._

_Alfred. Tears streaming._

"Oh..norns...why?!" Loki started crying properly, shoulders shaking.

_Fox places a gentle hand on Alfred's shoulder, then leaves. Gordon and Blake follow. Alfred, alone with the Wayne family, turns to the grave beside Bruce's - the grave of Thomas and Martha Wayne._

**"I'm so sorry. I failed you. You trusted me, and I failed you." **Alfred sobbed.

_And the old man's shoulders begin to shake with sobs._

The room was silent, save for the sobs of the mourning Avengers. They had grown to understand and love Batman over the movies, admiring how he did not possess any superpowers, no supernatural abilities, yet he still became a saviour. A symbol to Gotham. A symbol that, no matter who you are, you too can be a hero. It's not about what you're born with.

It's about what you can become.

Who you choose to be.

* * *

_Gordon, on a platform with dignitaries, watches a statue being unveiled. The curtain parts: Batman, immortalized in granite. We move in on the stone face..._

"He is recognised as the true hero that he is." Thor sniffed.

"SHUT UP THOR!" Loki cried. He then sniffed. "Let us mourn properly.

Thor was immediately silenced.

* * *

_Alfred folds his paper. Pulls out his money, then stops, seeing...across the tables, a familiar couple... Bruce smiles at Alfred, who nods. Bruce turns back to the pretty brunette in pearls. Selina. Alfred pays his bill, content._

"The clean slate..." Tony muttered.

"YOU BASTARD! MAKING ME BELIEVE YOU DIED! YOU FUCKING MADE ALFRED CRY!" Loki cried dramatically.

"Brother, calm down." Thor protested.

"I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN!" Loki sobbed.

* * *

_INT. CAVE - DAY_

_Blake lifts his head, FEELING the bats all around him..._

_Blake RISES, and is SWALLOWED by the darkness of their wings and we -_

_FADE OUT._

No one spoke.

Not a single word was uttered.

Because now, in Gotham, Batman would be forever remembered.

Revered as a hero.

But not just a hero...

A symbol.

* * *

**I won't lie, I bloody cried so hard at the end of The Dark Knight Rises. As soon as Batman started flying the Bat out over the sea, I was starting to cry. But when Alfred cried, I absolutely lost it.**

Thank you for this amazing film trilogy.

**Actually, you see, what I like is that the Nolan Batman movies are not just good Batman movies. They are great action movies, one of the greatest trilogies of all time.**

Batman...you have always been one of my favourite heroes.

**Why? He has no superpowers, yet he saved an entire city and was immortalized as a symbol, an eternal watcher.**

No joke, I actually bawled my eyes out when Alfred was crying.

**Damn you for the feels, Christopher Nolan!**

;_;

**Damn you.**

;_;


	11. Silence of the Lambs

**Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter of Avengers and Movies! There should be **_**two **_**chapters next week! One for **_Vampires Suck _**and **_The Hunger Games_**!**

As if I didn't have enough on my plate already, another fanfic **_should _**be surfacing soon! Where the Avengers read fanfiction! I also want to do another where the Avengers React to trailers! :D Let me know your thoughts in a review** ;)**

**Actually, one new fic is already being posted:**

_Adventures in Fanfiction_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone assembled in the living room, a day or so after _Hole in The Wall._Cuddled up in pyjamas and duvets, Tony voiced an important question.

"What should we watch?" the billionaire asked.

There was a moment or two of discussion.

"Silence of the Lambs?" Loki suggested.

"Haven't seen it." Clint shrugged.

"Me neither." Steve shrugged.

"Heard of it." Bruce nodded.

"Any warnings?" Tony asked as he found the movie and started to play it, turning to Loki as the lights dimmed.

"It's creepy as hell." Loki smirked. "Kind of like a... psychological thriller/horror."

Everyone else swallowed.

* * *

_A class of about forty young FBI trainees, of both sexes, begins to rise from their seats, mingling and chatting. Clarice nods amiably to the "Suspect", then gives her "Hostage" a hand up. It's ARDELIA MAPP, her roommate. Her broad, clever face breaks into a big smile, as they both remove ear plugs. Clarice's voice has just a soft trace of southern accent._

**"Damn, Clarice, how'd you make me?"** Ardelia asked.

**"Never cock. Just squeeze."** Clarice indicated her gun.

**"I love it when you talk dirty."** Ardelia grinned.

Steve choked on his drink at the same time as Bruce, whilst everyone else laughed at them and the sexual joke. Once they had calmed down, they continued watching the movie.

* * *

_DR. LECTER'S CELL Is coming slowly INTO VIEW... Behind its barred front wall is a second barrier of stout nylon net... Sparse, bolted-down furniture, many softcover books and papers. On the walls, extraordinarily detailed, skillful drawings, mostly European cityscapes, in charcoal or crayon. Clarice stops, at a police distance from his bars, clears her throat. _

**"Dr. Lecter... My name is Clarice Starling. May I talk with you?" **Clarice asked.

_Dr. Hannibal Lecter is lounging on his bunk, in white pajamas, reading an Italian Vogue. He turns, considers her... A face so long out of the sun, it seems almost leached - except for the glittering eyes, and the wet red mouth. He rises smoothly, crossing to stand before her; the gracious host. His voice is cultured, soft. DR. LECTER Good morning. CUTTING BETWEEN THEM As Clarice comes a measured distance closer. _

**"Doctor, we have a hard problem in psychological profiling. I want to ask for your help with a questionnaire."** Clarice spoke.

**""We" being the Behavioral Science Unit, at Quantico. You're one of Jack Crawford's, I expect.?"** Doctor Lecter enquired.

**"I am, yes."** Clarice answered.

**"May I see your credentials?"** Doctor Lecter asked.

_Clarice is surprised, but fishes her ID card from her bag, holds it up for his inspection. He smiles, soothingly. _

**"Closer, please... closer..."** Doctor Lecter whispered .

_She complies each time, trying to hide her fear. Dr. Lecter's nostrils lift, as he gently, like an animal, tests the air. Then he smiles, glancing at her card._

"He creeps the fuck out of me already." Tony moaned.

"Wait till later." Loki chuckled.

"This dude gets worse?" Pepper gaped.

"Please no!" Steve protested.

"Gets **_a lot _**worse." Loki emphasized **_a lot_**.

"Aw man…" Clint shuddered.

"Shut up and watch!" Natasha threatened.

Clamming up, they all gulped before returning to the movie.

* * *

**"And the questionnaire...?"** Clarice asks.

**"A census taker once tried to test me. I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice chianti... Fly back to school, little Starling."** Doctor Lecter spoke.

_He steps backwards, then returns to his cot, becoming as still and remote as a statue. Frustrated, Clarice hesitates, then finally shoulders her bag and goes, leaving the questionnaire in his tray. But after just a few steps, as she passes -_**_MIGG'S CELL_** _She sees that creature at his bars again, hissing at her._

**"I b-bit my wrist so I c-can diiiieeee! S-ee how it bleeeeeeeeds?"** Miggs hissed.

_The dark figure suddenly flings his palm towards her, and CLARICE Is spattered on the face and neck - not with blood, but with pale droplets of semen. She gives a little cry, touching her fingers to the wetness. Stunned, near tears, she forces herself to straighten up and walk on, fumbling for a tissue._

"Oh god." Steve covered his eyes.

"CAPTAIN INNOCENT!" Jane sounded the fake alarm.

"CAPTAIN VIRGIN!" Tony bellowed.

"HEY!" Steve blushed furiously.

"LIKE A VIIIIIIIRGINNNNN…" Loki sang.

"IN A HEARTBEAT!" Clint joined in.

"TOUCHED FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME!" Tony winked at Steve.

"OH FUCK YOU!" Steve covered his face with a cushion.

"No, certainly not, Captain Virgin. We must preserve your innocence." Loki sighed.

The Avengers all burst out laughing, save for Steve, before continuing with the movie.

* * *

_From behind her, Dr. Lecter calls out, very agitated._

**"Officer Starling... Officer Starling!" **Doctor Lecter called.

_Clarice slows, stops. She shudders, but makes the very difficult choice to turn, walk back, stand again in front of DR. LECTER Who's shivering with rage. For an instant his face opens, and we catch a glimpse into hell itself._ _Then he's composed again._

**"I would not have had that happen to you. Discourtesy is – unspeakably ugly to me."** Doctor Lecter shuddered.

**"Then please - do this test for me."** Clarice urged.

**"No. But I will make you happy... I'll give you a chance for what you love most, Clarice Starling."** Doctor Lecter almost smirked.

**"What's that, Dr. Lecter?"** Clarice asked.

**"Advancement, of course." **Doctor Lecter almost smiled.

"You chose an intriguing movie, brother." Thor wore a look of concentration.

"I agree." Bruce nodded, very interested.

Loki grinned and puffed up his chest. Somehow, he still managed to look masculine in his Stitch onesie.

* * *

**"Do you recall my instructions to you, Starling? What were they?" **Campbell asked over the phone.

**"To complete and file my report by 0800 Wednesday. But sir-"** Clarice paused.

**"Then do that, Starling. Do just exactly that."** Campbell urged.

**"Sir, what is it? There's something you're not telling me."** Clarice asked.

**"…Miggs has been murdered."** Campbell answered after a lengthy pause.

**"Murdered...? How?" **Clarice was startled and upset.

**"The orderly heard Lecter whispering to him, all afternoon, and Miggs crying. They found him at bed check. He'd swallowed his own tongue...Chilton is scared stiff the family will file a civil rights lawsuit, and he's trying to blame it on you. I told the little prick your conduct was flawless….Starling...?" **Campbell sounded strained and even exhausted, perhaps shocked.

**"I'm here, sir, I just - I don't know how to feel about it."** Clarice stuttered.

"Swallowed his own tongue?" Steve whispered.

"Yes." Loki nodded.

"Oh god…" Pepper huddled closer to Tony. Jane cuddled up to Thor.

"Your reactions amuse me." Loki kept his expression deadpan.

"How are you so…" Clint started.

"Calm? Watching this?" Natasha finished.

"I've had worse…." Loki answered softly, hanging his head.

* * *

_CLARICE is Staring into the distance, shaken, still trembling from the child's shock. We see Dr. Lecter, over her shoulder, studying her intently._

**"They were slaughtering the spring lambs?"** Doctor Lecter enquired.

**"Yes...! They were screaming."** Clarice answered.

**"So you ran away..."** Doctor Lecter mused.

**"No. First I tried to free them... I opened the gate of their pen – but they wouldn't run. They just stood there, confused. They wouldn't run..."** Clarice's voice trailed off.

**"But you could. You did."** Doctor Lecter finished for her.

**"I took one lamb. And I ran away, as fast as I could..."** Clarice spoke.

"This gets weirder and weirder." Clint shuddered.

"Agreed." Natasha nodded.

"But it's interesting." Bruce shrugged.

"SHUT UP!" Loki bellowed. He then quietened. "It's getting good."

* * *

_IN FLASHBACK__A vast Montana plain, and crossing this, a tiny figure - the little Clarice, holding a lamb in her arms._

**"Where were you going?"** asked.

**"I don't know. I had no food or water. It was very cold. I thought – if I can even save just one... but he got so heavy. So heavy..."** Clarice sounded sad.

_The tiny figure stops, and after a few moments sinks to the ground, hunched over in despair._

**"I didn't get more than a few miles before the sheriff's car found me. The rancher was so angry he sent me to live at the Lutheran orphanage in Bozeman. I never saw the ranch again..."** Clarice continued.

**"But what became of your lamb?"** Doctor Lecter asked.

_(no response)_

**"Clarice...?"** Doctor Lecter spoke.

_BACK TO SCENE __As the adult Clarice turns, staring into his feverish eyes. She shakes her head, unwilling - or unable - to say more._

**"You still wake up sometimes, don't you? Wake up in the dark, with the lambs screaming?"** Doctor Lecter asked.

**"Yes..."** Clarice sounded suspicious.

**"Do you think if you saved Catherine, you could make them stop...? Do you think, if Catherine lives, you won't wake up in the dark, ever again, to the screaming of the lambs? Do you...?"** Doctor Lecter started.

**"Yes!"** Clarice interrupted. **"I don't know...! I don't know."**

_(a pause; then, oddly at peace)_

**"Thank you, Clarice." **Doctor Lecter smiled spookily.

"Phewwwweeee this shit is intense." Tony breathed out.

"I agree, friend Stark. This is both interesting and has a hint of terror to it." Thor nodded in agreement to Tony's statement.

* * *

_VARIOUS ANGLES - EACH BLURRING INTO STOP-ACTION_

_Pembry starting into the cell, reaching for his riot baton...__Dr. Lecter smashing against the cell door, driving it into Pembry,__pinning him across the chest, against the door frame...__Boyle, on one knee on the floor, digging desperately in his pants __pocket for his handcuff key...__Pembry's hand, mashed against his body by the door, as he strains __frantically to reach the baton at his waist...__Pembry's eyes, widening in horror as he stares at...__Dr. Lecter's bared teeth, flashing towards him...__Dr. Lecter gripping Pembry's face in his jaws, shaking it like a dog __shakes a rat..._

"Holy-oh god…" Clint shuddered.

"This man is mad." Thor agreed.

"No shit." Tony rolled his eyes.

The room was silent once more.

_Boyle finding his key, but in his terror dropping it...__Dr. Lecter yanking the mace can and riot baton from the dazed Pembry's __belt, spraying him in his bloody face, then clubbing him to his __knees...__Boyle, mouth open in a silent scream, finding his key again, unlocking __the handcuff, but then, as he starts to rise, seeing...__Dr. Lecter standing over him, with the riot baton raised high; he __swings it viciously down, again and again and again... Then normal __SOUND and MOTION are restored as we go to -__CLOSE ANGLE ON __The cassette player, and the portrait of Clarice, both now flecked with __blood. In addition to the Bach, we now hear soft PANTING, close by, and __whimpering SOBS in the background.__ANGLE ON DR. LECTER __Eyes closed, lost in a favorite passage of the music. His bloody__fingers drift airily with the notes, as his breathing slows to normal.__He opens his eyes, sighs contentedly, looks down._

The living room was silent as they all absorbed what the hell had just happened.

* * *

_CUT TO: INT. HISTORICAL SOCIETY ROOM - NIGHT (BRIGHTLY LIT)__ANGLE on the door, from inside, its lettering reversed on the frosted glass. The Bach is VERY LOUD. After a moment the door is shouldered open, hard enough for the glass to shatter, Tate following his gun inside, moving low, then other cops appearing behind him in the doorframe. They all freeze, staring in utter horror._

**"Oh no... no..."** Sgt Tate stuttered.

_THEIR POV is a brief snapshot from hell. The two uniformed bodies, one sprawled on its back near the door, the other still in the cell, have been savaged by a knife. Blood and gore everywhere. The faces are unrecognizable._

"Oh god." Pepper hid behind Tony.

"The….the horror!" Steve slid further down the sofa.

* * *

_Clarice emerges from the bathroom in a half-crouch, arms out, both hands on the gun, extended just below the level of her unseeing eyes. She stops, listens. In her raw-nerved darkness, every SOUND is unnaturally magnified - the HUM of the refrigerator... the TRICKLE of water... her own terrified BREATHING, and Catherine's faraway, echoing SOBS... Moths smack against her face and arms. She eases forward, then stops again, listens..._

"This is fucking creepy." Clint shuddered.

"Meh." Loki shrugged.

* * *

_DR. LECTER Smiles into his mobile phone. He is stretched out on a lounger, on a tiled patio, languidly paring an orange with a penknife. His appearance is quite altered - a beard, glasses, lighter hair. He's had some cosmetic surgery, as well._

**"Your lambs are still for now, Clarice, but not forever... You'll have to earn it again and again, this blessed silence. Because it's the plight that drives you, and the plight will never end."** Doctor Lecter spoke into the phone.

**"Dr. Lecter"** Clarice sounded shocked.

**"I have no plans to call on you, Clarice, the world being more interesting with you in it. Be sure you extend me the same courtesy."** Doctor Lecter smirked.

**"You know I can't make that promise."** Clarice's voice softened.

**"Goodbye, Clarice..."** Doctor Lecter's voice then softened. **"You looked - so very lovely today, in your blue suit."**

_CUT TO:__INT. DORM HALLWAY - NIGHT __As Clarice reacts, the fill weight of his words sinking in._

**"Dr. Lecter... Dr. Lecter...!"** Clarice was frantic.

"He said goodbye?" Thor asked.

"Sort of." Loki shrugged.

"Interesting." Thor nodded.

* * *

_But only a DIAL TONE comes from the phone. She is still staring at her__receiver, in shock, as we -__CUT BACK TO:__EXT. THE MOONLIT PATIO__Dr. Lecter sighs, sets his phone down, then rises. Popping an orange section into his mouth, he turns towards the brightly lit house. Stepping delicately over the sprawled body of a uniformed security guard, he walks in through open french doors.__CUT TO:__INT. A BOOKLINED STUDY__In a swivel chair, amidst the wreckage of his papers and books, is the writhing figure of Dr. Frederick Chilton. The extreme intricacy of his bindings recalls Dr. Lecter's own former restraints. His screams are muffled by the tape over his mouth; he stares at Dr. Lecter like a rabbit trapped in headlights._ _DR. LECTER Considers him for a genial moment, then raises the little pen-knife.__His eyes are twinkling._

**"Well, Dr. Chilton. Shall we begin?"** Doctor Lecter smirked.

_FADE OUT _

_THE END_

The room was silent as the credits rolled, each of the Avengers, save for Loki, shocked at what they had just viewed. Seeing that his teammates were shaken, he decided to lighten their moods.

"Vampires Suck next week?" Loki suggested.

"FUCK YEAH!" Clint high-fived the trickster.

"Speaking of 'Twilight', want to hear a joke?" Loki smirked.

"Sure." Natasha shrugged.

"Well," Loki cleared his throat. "How many Twilighters does it take to screw on a light bulb?"

"No idea." Steve was puzzled.

"Me neither, they're all too busy fighting over who gets to be Mrs Cullen." Loki kept a straight face.

Tony facepalmed.


	12. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope

**Guys, this is Star Wars: A New Hope. Yes, I have skipped the prequels. They murdered Star Wars.**

Sorry, for anyone who is disappointed. Only good part of the crappy prequels was Anakin's transformation into Vader :)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone was squirming on the various beanbags of the movie-watching room in great excitement. Steve and Thor had yet to see Star Wars, so they had all assembled to watch the older trilogy, everyone, save for Steve and Thor, had watched the 'prequels'. Loki, with his new red hair, had decided to dress as a Jedi. Tony was Darth Vader. The two were arguably the most excited. After several minutes, the lights dimmed, and the movie started. Yellow credits rolled up on screen.

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away... **

_A vast sea of stars serves as the backdrop for the main title. War drums echo through the heavens as a rollup slowly crawls into infinity. _

**It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire. During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy...**

"HOLY SHIT!" Tony fanboyed.

"I KNOW!" Loki hugged Tony in a burst of fanboy excitement.

"Be quiet!" Steve hushed.

"Yes, be quiet, brother. I wish to find out more about this war in the stars." Thor nodded.

The two biggest nerds in the room huffed, but quietened down.

* * *

**INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - CORRIDOR**

_The evil Darth Vader stands amid the broken and twisted bodies of his foes. He grabs a wounded Rebel Officer by the neck as an Imperial Officer rushes up to the Dark Lord._

"DARTH VADERRR!" Loki squealed joyfully.

"That guy is…is just…" Steve stuttered.

"Menacing?" Bruce suggested.

"Scary as hell?" Clint smirked.

"Yeah." Steve shuddered.

**"****The Death Star plans are not in the main computer."** The Imperial Officer spoke.

_Vader squeezes the neck of the Rebel Officer, who struggles in vain._

**"****Where are those transmissions you intercepted?"** Vader breathed out slowly.

_Vader lifts the Rebel off his feet by his throat._

**"****What have you done with those plans?" **Darth Vader demanded.

**"****We intercepted no transmissions. Aaah... This is a consular ship. We're on a diplomatic mission."** The rebel officer stuttered.

**"****If this is a consular ship... were is the Ambassador?"** Vader enquired.

_The Rebel refuses to speak but eventually cries out as the Dark Lord begins to squeeze the officer's throat, creating a gruesome snapping and choking, until the soldier goes limp. Vader tosses the dead soldier against the wall and turns to his troops._

"Yep, that's the most evil guy in the galaxy." Steve nodded.

"He seems….rather….driven…and angry." Thor mused.

"No, really?" Loki spoke sarcastically.

Thor scowled.

* * *

_INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - SUBHALLWAY_

_The lovely young girl huddles in a small alcove as the stormtroopers search through the ship. She is Princess Leia Organa, a member of the Alderaan Senate. The fear in her eyes slowly gives way to anger as the muted crushing sounds of the approaching stormtroopers grow louder. One of the troopers spots her._

_"_**There she is! Set for stun!"** a trooper called.

_Leia steps from her hiding place and blasts a trooper with her laser pistol. She starts to run but is felled by a paralyzing ray. The troopers inspect her inert body._

**"****She'll be all right. Inform Lord Vader we have a prisoner." **A trooper nodded.

"NO! LEIA!" Steve shrieked.

"She is so hot." Clint sighed.

"This maiden is beautiful." Thor agreed.

Jane glared.

"Not as beautiful as you Jane, of course."

Jane nodded.

* * *

_NT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - SUBHALLWAY_

_Artoo stops before the small hatch of an emergency lifepod. He snaps the seal on the main latch and a red warning light begins to flash. The stubby astro-robot works his way into the cramped four-man pod._

**"****Hey, you're not permitted in there. It's restricted. You'll be deactivated for sure.."** C3PO spoke.

_Artoo beeps something to him._

**"Don't call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight glob of grease! Now come out before somebody sees you."** C3PO said.

Thor snorted with laughter.

"These robots are amusing!"

"Wow Thor," Loki clapped sarcastically. "You identified a machine."

Bruce sniggered.

"I am offended!" Thor declared.

_Artoo whistles something at his reluctant friend regarding the mission he is about to perform._

**"****Secret mission? What plans? What are you talking about? I'm not getting in there!"** C3PO protested.

_Artoo isn't happy with Threepio's stubbornness, and he beeps and twangs angrily.__A new explosion, this time very close, sends dust and debris through the narrow sub hallway. Flames lick at Threepio and, after a flurry of electronic swearing from Artoo, the lanky robot jumps into the lifepod._

**"****I'm going to regret this."** C3PO sighed.

"I love those two. Might build my own." Tony grinned.

"Do it! Make me a green R2-D2?" Bruce pleaded.

"Sure, science bro!" Tony smirked.

"AWESOME!" Bruce grinned.

* * *

_INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - HALLWAY_

_Princess Leia is led down a low-ceilinged hallway by a squad of armoured stormtroopers. Her hands are bound and she is brutally shoved when she is unable to keep up with the briskly marching troops. They stop in a smoky hallway as Darth Vader emerges from the shadows. The sinister Dark Lord stares hard at the frail young senator, but she doesn't move._

**"****Lord Vader, I should have known. Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic..."** Leia spoke.

**"****Don't play games with me, Your Highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. You passed directly through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."** Vader interrupted.

**"****I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial ****Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan..."** Leia looked slightly unnerved.

**"****You're a part of the Rebel Alliance...and a traitor. Take her away!"** Vader ordered.

_Leia is marched away down the hallway and into the smoldering hole blasted in the side of the ship._

* * *

_Luke glances at the battered robot. A bit of his anger drains and a tiny smile creeps across his face._

**"****Well, not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock!"** Luke joked.

**"****I don't think so, sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things. Not on this planet, anyways. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on."** C3PO answered.

**"****Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from."** Luke sighed.

**"****I see, sir." **C3PO nodded.

"Well, this Luke is a bundle of sunshine." Steve frowned.

"Dude, this is Tattoine. Like, the crappiest planet in the galaxy." Clint raised an eyebrow.

"But still…" Steve sighed.

* * *

_EXT. TATOOINE - ROCK CANYON - FLOOR - DAY_

_Artoo forces himself into the shadows of a small alcove in the rocks as the vicious Sandpeople walk past carrying the inert Luke Skywalker, who is dropped in a heap before the speeder. The Sandpeople ransack the speeder, throwing parts and supplies in all directions. Suddenly they stop. Then everything is quiet for a few moments. A great howling moan is heard echoing throughout the canyon which sends the Sandpeople fleeing in terror._

_Artoo moves even tighter into the shadows as the slight swishing sound that frightened off the Sandpeople grows even closer, until a shabby old desert-rat-of-a-man appears and leans over Luke. His ancient leathery face, cracked and weathered by exotic climates is set off by dark, penetrating eyes and a scraggly white beard. Ben Kenobi squints his eyes as he scrutinizes the unconscious farm boy. _

_Artoo makes a slight sound and Ben turns and looks right at him._

"FUCK YES!" Tony cheered.

"Who's that?" Steve enquired.

"You'll see soon enough." Bruce shrugged, adjusting his glasses.

**"****Hello there! Come here my little friend. Don't be afraid."** The man spoke.

_Artoo waddles over to where Luke lies crumpled in a heap and begins to whistle and beep his concern. Ben puts his hand on Luke's forehead and he begins to come around._

**"****Don't worry, he'll be all right."** The man smiled.

**"****What happened?" **Luke asked.

**"****Rest easy, son, you've had a busy day. You're fortunate you're still in one piece."** The man reassured Luke.

**"****Ben? Ben Kenobi! Boy, am I glad to see you!"** Luke exclaimed.

"OBI WAN!" Clint cheered.

Pepper and Jane rolled their eyes.

"Sheesh." Jane sighed.

**"****The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly. Tell me young Luke, what brings you out this far?"** Ben Kenobi asked.

**"****Oh, this little droid! I think he's searching for his former master... I've never seen such devotion in a droid before... there seems to be no stopping him. He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?"** Luke enquired.

_Ben ponders this for a moment, scratching his scruffy beard._

**"****Obi-Wan Kenobi... Obi-Wan? Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time... a long time."** Ben mused.

**"****I think my uncle knew him. He said he was dead."** Luke spoke.

**"****Oh, he's not dead, not... not yet." **Ben seemed sad.

**"****You know him!"** Luke grinned.

**"****Well of course, of course I know him. He's me! I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan since oh, before you were born."** Ben thought hard.

"He seems so sad…" Steve muttered.

"This man…is intriguing. He trained Anakin, did he not?" Thor looked up from his **_huge _**bowl of popcorn.

"He did." Loki nodded his approval.

"Hmm.." Thor leant back.

"Huh." Steve was surprised. "This is getting interesting."

"Dude." Clint turned to Steve. "Star Wars is **_always _**interesting."

"Except those crap, franchise-murdering prequels." Tony spoke up.

"Agreed." Loki nodded.

* * *

_Ben hands Luke the saber._

**"****What is it?"** Luke asked.

**"****Your fathers lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster."** Ben answered.

_Luke pushes a button on the handle. A long beam shoots out about four feet and flickers there. The light plays across the ceiling._

"That technology...it blows my mind!" Steve gaped.

"I always wanted one as a kid." Bruce chuckled.

"I wanted the Millenium Falcon..." Clint smirked.

"Well, you are a bird, hawkass." Tony smirked.

**"****An elegant weapon for a more civilized time. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire."** Ben looked slightly downcast.

"Huh." everyone was slightly sad as well.

"If we go to comic-con, we do Star Wars." Tony nodded.

"I was going to do Tron, and arrive in the lightcycle, Stark." Loki pouted, before smirking.

"Comic-con is soon. In two weeks." Clint mused.

"Huh. Shall we go...in cosplay?" Tony asked.

"Cosplay?" Thor and Steve asked in unison.

"Dressing as your favourite character." Pepper informed them.

"It's very popular." Jane agreed.

"It's settled, then. We go to San Diego comic-con and beat the bitches." Tony grinned.

"Can we finish the movie, or do I have to get _**these**_out again?" Natasha grinned darkly, wielding twin knives.

Everyone gulped, and returned to the movie.

* * *

_Luke becomes very nervous as he fumbles to find his ID while Ben speaks to the Trooper in a very controlled voice._

**"****You don't need to see his identification." **Ben spoke.

**"****We don't need to see his identification." **The Trooper echoed.

**"****These are not the droids your looking for."** Ben continued.

**"****These are not the droids we're looking for." **The Trooper nodded.

**"****He can go about his business."** Ben nodded.

**"****You can go about your business." **The Trooper parroted.

**"****Move along." **Ben turned to Luke.

**"Move along. Move along." **The Trooper echoed.

"That was fucking awesome." Tony grinned, having taken his Darth Vader helmet off.

"I agree, this moving picture is amusing and intriguing." Thor nodded.

"It's not bad." Jane smiled at Thor.

"Considerably better than the prequels." Natasha agreed.

"So these lightsabers...can cut things? They don't even look sharp!" Steve looked bewildered.

Tony put a hand on the super soldier's shoulder in silent sympathy.

* * *

_INT. TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - CANTINA_

_Strange creatures play exotic big band music on odd-looking instruments as Luke, still giddy, downs a fresh drink and follows Ben and Chewbacca to a booth where Han Solo is sitting. Han is a tough, roguish starpilot about thirty years old. A mercenary on a starship, he is simple, sentimental, and cocksure._

**"****Han Solo. I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system." **Han spoke.

**"****Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship." **Ben nodded.

**"****Fast ship? You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?"** Han gaped.

**"****Should I have?"** Ben looked amused.

"That settles it!" Tony threw up his arms.

"What?" Natasha glared.

"I'm building the Millenium Falcon." Tony grinned.

Clint, Bruce, and Loki whooped.

"You are forgiven." Natasha sheathed her knives.

* * *

_Han Solo slowly reaches for his gun under the table._

**"You can tell that to Jabba. He may only take your ship."** Greedo spoke.

**"Over my dead body."** Han smirked.

**"That's the idea. I've been looking forward to killing you for a long time."** Greedo was unamused.

**"Yes, I'll bet you have."** Han gave a quirky smile.

_Suddenly the slimy alien disappears in a blinding flash of light. Han pulls his smoking gun from beneath the table as the other patron look on in bemused amazement. Han gets up and starts out of the cantina, flipping the bartender some coins as he leaves._

**"****Sorry about the mess."** Han spoke.

"Han Solo reminds me of Bucky..." Steve smiled sadly.

"He reminds me of Loki." Thor grinned.

Everyone turned to him.

"How?" Natasha asked.

"Loki rejected an assassin like that." Thor shook his head.

"Those were the days." Loki smirked.

* * *

_Jabba the Hut and a half-dozen grisly alien pirates and purple creatures stand in the middle of the docking bay. Jabba is the grossest of the slavering hulks and his scarred face is a grim testimonial to his prowess as a vicious killer. He is a fat, slug-like creature with eyes on extended feelers and a huge ugly mouth._

**"****Come on out, Solo!"** Jabba shouted.

_A voice from directly behind the pirates startles them and they turn around to see Han Solo and the giant Wookiee, Chewbacca, standing behind them with no weapons in sight._

**"****I've been waiting for you, Jabba."** Han spoke.

**"****I expected you would be." **Jabba sounded unamused.

**"****I'm not the type to run."** Han smirked.

"Jabba doesn't look like he's the type to run either." Bruce shrugged.

Steve promptly choked on his drink, and everyone started laughing.

"Bruce…" Tony chuckled.

"I AM THE KING OF ONE-LINERS!" Bruce declared.

"Yes." Clint nodded. "Yes you are."

* * *

_INT. DEATH STAR - HALLWAY_

_Solo, Chewie, Luke, and Leia tensely watch the duel. The troops rush toward the battling knights._

**"****Now's our chance! Go!"** Han yelled.

_They start for the Millennium Falcon. Ben sees the troops charging toward him and realizes that he is trapped. Vader takes advantage of Ben's momentary distraction and brings his mighty lightsaber down on the old man. _

_Ben manages to deflect the blow and swiftly turns around.__The old Jedi Knight looks over his shoulder at Luke, lifts his sword from Vader's then watches his opponent with a serene look on his face.__Vader brings his sword down, cutting old Ben in half. Ben's cloak falls to the floor in two parts, but Ben is not in it. _

_Vader is puzzled at Ben's disappearance and pokes at the empty cloak. As the guards are distracted, the adventurers and the robots reach the starship. _

_Luke sees Ben cut in two and starts for him. Aghast, he yells out._

**"****No!"** Luke cried.

"Is Obi-wan...dead?" Steve gaped.

"It seems that way." Thor mused.

"It could be an illusion...I have used such techniques." Loki ran his fingers through his still-red hair.

"It's open to interpretation." Natasha nodded.

"Maybe he'll come back in the new trilogy they're making?" Bruce suggested.

"Maybe." Clint nodded.

* * *

_INT. LUKE'S X-WING - COCKPIT _

_Luke looks up, then starts to look back into the targeting device. He has second thoughts._

**"****Let go, Luke."** Ben's voice echoed like a phantom.

_A grim determination sweeps across Luke's face as he closes his eyes and starts to mumble Ben's training to himself._

_EXT. SURFACE OF THE DEATH STAR_

_Luke's fighter streaks through the trench._

_INT. DARTH VADER'S COCKPIT_

**"****The Force is strong with this one!"** Vader breathed.

Everyone shrieked, yes, shrieked, with fanboyish/girlish glee. Despite perhaps feeling opposed, everyone now silently agreed that Star Wars was the best film ever.

* * *

_EXT. SPACE AROUND THE DEATH STAR_

_The Rebel ships race out of sight, leaving the moon-like Death Star alone against a blanket of stars. Several small flashes appear on the surface. The Death Star bursts into a supernova, creating a spectacular heavenly display._

_INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT_

**"****Great shot, kid. That was one in a million."** Han grinned.

_INT. LUKE'S X-WING FIGHTER - COCKPIT_

_Luke is at ease and his eyes are closed._

**_"_****Remember, the Force will be with you... always." **Ben's voice echoed softly.

The room was silent for several moments, and a tear was in all of their eyes, even if they didn't want to admit it.

* * *

_INT. MASSASSI OUTPOST - MAIN THRONE ROOM_

_Luke, Han, and Chewbacca enter the huge ruins of the main temple. Hundreds of troops are lined up in neat rows. Banners are flying and at the far end stands a vision in white, the beautiful young Senator Leia. _

_Luke and the others solemnly march up the long aisle and kneel before Senator Leia. _

_From one side of the temple marches a shined-up and fully repaired Artoo-Detoo. _

_He waddles up to the group and stands next to an equally pristine Threepio, who is rather awestruck by the whole event. _

_Chewbacca is confused. _

_Dodonna and several other dignitaries sit on the left of the Princess Leia. Leia is dressed in a long white dress and is staggeringly beautiful. _

_She rises and places a gold medallion around Han's neck. He winks at her. She then repeats the ceremony with Luke, who is moved by the event. _

_They turn and face the assembled troops, who all bow before them. Chewbacca growls and Artoo beeps with happiness._

_FADE OUT:__END CREDITS OVER STARS_

After the film finished, no words were spoken.

Because no words could convey how amazing the film was.

No words at all.

* * *

**So...the Avengers at comic-con? Do I smell an update for A Very Avengers Day Out?**

;)

**Sorry for not updating **_Avengers and Movies _**for ages! It takes such a long time to type, and with exams..it's hard to find the** **time!**

Forgive me!


	13. Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back

**Hello all! **

A/N: _After two and a half days, with two consecutive late nights, I have covered all eight Harry Potter films! I loved them so much- and the amount of feels I experienced were so much that, a day later, I am still an emotional wreck. I said goodbye to so many beloved characters __**;_; **__the amount of hate I have for Draco and his father...and I still hate Snape...but his death scene... __**'you have your mother's eyes' **__ahiushweUGHwef I cannot handle it!_

**Mini-fangirl burst over! Welcome to Avengers and Movies- we continue with Star Wars! I hope to add another chapter later this week, so maybe this week, or next, I can start on ****_HARRY POTTER!_****Yay! Cue 8 chapters of Harry Potter xD Cue Wand Duels and Quidditch and Goblet of Fire challenges for the team in Real Life Videogames...or I may start a new one called Real Life Movies...yeah, I shall do that! **_Keep your eyes peeled!_

Enjoy!

* * *

A week after the Star Wars lightsaber battles, the Avengers re-assembled in the living room. Which had been completely redecorated. The sky looked like the night sky. The floor resembled the Death Star flooring. The TV was huge, and set on a mini Millenium Falcon. A replica of R2-D2 stood on the right of the TV, a replica C3PO on the left. The sofa was one long star wars jet, with a replia of Darth Vader standing guard, the solid, but soft cloak acting as a backing. Replicas of Obi-wan, Yoda, and Anakin, as well as Princess Leia and Han Solo, stood around the room. The light came from a lightsaber in each corner. The table was a replica of the Death Star, in half, with different holes for cup holders and things like that. All of them wore Jedi robes, and even Steve was quivering with excitement. As the lights dimmed, the movie began to play.

_EXT. GALAXY - PLANET HOTH_

_A Star Destroyer moves through space, releasing Imperial probe robots from its underside.__One of these probes zooms toward the planet Hoth and lands on its ice- covered surface. An explosion marks the point of impact._

_EXT. HOTH - METEORITE CRATER - SNOW PLAIN - DAY__A_

_ weird mechanical sound rises above the whining of the wind. A strange probe robot, with several extended sensors, emerges from the smoke-shrouded crater. The ominous mechanical probe floats across the snow plain and disappears into the distance._

_EXT. PLAIN OF HOTH - DAY__A _

_small figure gallops across the windswept ice slope. The bundled rider is mounted on a large gray snow lizard, a Tauntaun. Curving plumes of snow rise from beneath the speeding paws of the two-legged beast. The rider gallops up a slope and reins his lizard to a stop. Pulling off his protective goggles, Luke Skywalker notices something in the sky. He takes a pair of electrobinoculars from his utility belt and through them sees smoke rising from where the probe robot has crashed.__The wind whips at Luke's fur-lined cap and he activates a com-link transmitter. His Tauntaun shifts and moans nervously beneath him._

"I am so excited!" Steve grinned.

"I'm more hyped for Harry Potter now." Loki shrugged. "The mortal 'trailer' shows it to be most interesting."

"Oh shut up." Pepper piped up. "Just enjoy the movie, please."

Loki huffed but complied.

* * *

_Luke drops into unconsciousness._

_Han pulls up and leaps off his mount. He hurries to his snow-covered friend, cradling him in his arms. Han's Tauntaun lets out a low, pitiful bellow. But Han's concern is with Luke, and he shakes him urgently._

**"Luke! Luke! Don't do this, Luke. Come on, give me a sign here."** Han spoke quickly.

_Luke doesn't respond. Han begins frantically rubbing and slapping Luke's unconscious face. As he starts to lift the youth, Han hears a rasping sound behind him. He turns, just in time to see his Tauntaun stagger and then fall over into the snow. Han carries Luke to the moaning beast. Then, with a final groan, the Tauntaun expires._

"They're not having alot of luck." Steve sighed.

"Is the young Skywalker alright?" Thor asked.

"Yes, Thor, he's alright." Jane smiled.

* * *

_As Luke pats Chewie on the arm, Chewie puts his arms around Luke and gives him a tight hug. Han is discussing the lifter with a repair droid when he sees Luke._

**"****Hi, kid."** Han grinned, before turning to the droid. **"There's got to be a reason for it. Check it at the other end. Wait a second." **He turned to Luke again. **"You all right?"**

**"****Yeah." **Luke answered.**"Be careful." **

Han nodded.**"You, too." **Luke smiled.

_Luke smiles, then waves at his friend and walks on. After a few steps, he stops and looks back. Han glances up and the two exchange a silent communication, each wishing the other safety, happiness - many things, all difficult to verbalize._

"NO!" Thor cried, making everyone jump. "HAN SOLO! DO NOT LEAVE!"

Jane put a hand on Thor's shoulder.

"It's alright, Thor."

"NO! IT IS NOT!"

Clint facepalmed.

* * *

_EXT. ASTEROID BELT - MILLENNIUM FALCON_

_The Falcon turns into the asteroid storm and as the ship completes its turn, asteroids start coming straight at the cockpit windows.__A large asteroid tumbles away from the Falcon's path at top speed.__Several smaller asteroids crash into the big one, creating small explosions on its surface. Other asteroids of all sizes pass by in every direction, some colliding and exploding. _

_The tiny Millennium Falcon veers around the big asteroid and races past it through the rain of rocks, followed by four TIE fighters, which bob and weave around the asteroids.__One of the pursuing TIE fighters connects with an asteroid and explodes. The other fighters are pelted with a steady stream of smaller explosions._

_Two huge asteroids tumble toward the Millennium Falcon, which quickly banks around both of them. The three TIE fighters follow in hot pursuit until one of the fighters scrapes an asteroid and tumbles out of control into deep space._

"This is awesome!" Clint gaped.

"Interesting..." Loki mused.

* * *

**_I_**_NT. VADER'S STAR DESTROYER - VADER'S CHAMBER_

_The Dark Lord, Darth Vader, is alone in his chamber. A strange sound enters the room and a light begins to play across Vader's black figure. He looks up and bows quickly.__A twelve-foot hologram of the Galactic Emperor materializes before Vader. The Emperor's dark robes and monk's hood are reminiscent of the cloak worn by Ben Kenobi. His voice is even deeper and more frightening than Vader's._

**"****What is thy bidding, my master?"** Vader asked.

**"****There is a great disturbance in the Force."** The Emperor replied.

**"****I have felt it."** Vader spoke.

**"****We have a new enemy – Luke Skywalker."** The Emperor explained.

**"****Yes, my master."** Vader agreed.

**"****He could destroy us."** The Emperor stated.

**"****He's just a boy. Obi-Wan can no longer help him."** Vader spoke.

**"The Force is strong with him. The son of Skywalker must not become a****Jedi."** The Emperor commanded.

**"****If he could be turned, he would become a powerful ally."** Vader reasoned.

**"****Yes. Yes. He would be a great asset. Can it be done?" **The Emperor enquired.

**"****He will join us or die, my master."** Vader nodded in respect.

_Vader kneels. The supreme Emperor passes a hand over the crouched Lord of the Sith and fades away._

* * *

_Luke's head spins in the direction the creature faces. But there is no one there. The boy is bewildered, but it gradually dawns on him that the little creature is Yoda, the Jedi Master, and that he is speaking with Ben._

**"****He will learn patience."** Ben's voice echoed.

**"Hmmm. Much anger in him, like his father."** Yoda mused.

**"****Was I any different when you taught me?"** Ben's voice asked.

**"Hah. He is not ready."** Yoda scoffed.

**"****Yoda! I am ready. I... Ben! I can be a Jedi. Ben, tell him I'm ready."** Luke protested.

_Trying to see Ben, Luke starts to get up but hits his head on the low ceiling._

Everyone laughed, making Steve snort, and choke on his drink, spraying coke everywhere.

"Idiot." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Lighten up, brother!" Thor encouraged.

* * *

_INT.__ CLOUD CITY__ - CARBON-FREEZING CHAMBER_

_Luke and Vader are locked in combat on the platform overlooking the chamber. Their swords clash, the platform sways. Luke aggressively drives Vader back, forcing Vader to use defensive tactics._

**"****You have learned much, young one."** Vader spoke.

**"****You'll find I'm full of surprises."** Luke retorted.

_Vader makes two quick moves, hooking Luke's sword out of his hand and sending it flying. Another lightning move at Luke's feet forces the youth to jump back to protect himself. Losing his balance, Luke rolls down the stairs to the circular carbon-freezing platform. There he sprawls on the floor, surprised and shaken. Just in time he looks up to see Vader, like a giant black bird, flying right at him. Luke rolls away as Vader lands. Crouching, Luke keeps his gaze steadily on his enemy._

"This shit is intense." Tony whistled.

"It's much worse in real life." Clint shuddered.

Loki smirked.

"Sh!" Bruce hushed them all. "This is where it starts to go down!"

"I see." Thor immediately quietened, the others following suit.

* * *

_Vader lunges at him and Luke immediately raises his lit sword to meet Vader's. Sparks fly as they duel, Vader gradually forcing Luke backward toward the gantry._

**"****You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as Obi-Wan did."** Vader spoke menacingly.

_Luke answers by rolling sideways and thrusting his sword at Vader so viciously that he nicks Vader on the shoulder. The black armour sparks and smokes and Vader seems to be hurt, but immediately recovers.__Luke backs off along the narrow end of the gantry as Vader comes at him, slashing at the young Jedi with his sword. Luke makes a quick move around the instrument complex attached to the end of the gantry. Vader's sword comes slashing down, cutting the complex loose; it begins to fall, then is caught by the rising wind and blown upward._

_Luke glances at the instrument complex floating away. At that instant,__Vader's sword comes down across Luke's right forearm, cutting off his hand and sending his sword flying. In great pain, Luke squeezes his forearm under his left armpit and moves back along the gantry to its extreme end. Vader follows. The wind subsides. Luke holds on. There is nowhere else to go._

"OOOOHHH THE MOMENT IS ALMOST HERE!" Clint cheered.

"It is." Loki grinned mischieviously.

Everyone settled themselves down, as the screen quality tripled, the sound got better, and the lights went dark.

* * *

**"****There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you. You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy." **Vader spoke.

**"****I'll never join you!"** Luke protested.

"That is the spirit, young Skywalker!" Thor crowed.

"He possesses much courage." Loki mused.

"Too right." Bruce agreed.

**"****If you only knew the power of the dark side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."** Vader continued.

**"****He told me enough! It was you who killed him." **Luke protested once more.

**"****No. I am your father." **Vader boomed.

_Shocked, Luke looks at Vader in utter disbelief_

Steve was so shocked he choked on his drink, spluttering, sending the drink everywhere.

"Darth Vader is Luke's _**father**_ ?!" Steve spluttered.

"You didn't know?" Pepper asked.

"Capsicle, thought you watched the prequels." Tony was equally shocked at Steve's reaction.

"What prequels?" Steve frowned. "What's a prequel?"

"We will explain that another time." Loki nodded.

* * *

_He gets up and walks over to Leia. There is a new bond between them, a new understanding. Leia is thinking about Han; Luke is thinking about his uncertain and newly complicated future. Together they stand at the large window of the medical center looking out on the Rebel Star Cruiser and a dense, luminous galaxy swirling in space.__Luke puts his arm around Leia. The droids stand next to them, and Threepio moves closer to Artoo putting his arm on him. _

_The group watches as the Millennium Falcon moves into view, makes a turn, and zooms away into space._

_EXT. SPACE - REBEL STAR CRUISER_

_While Luke, Leia, and the droids stand, looking out the window of the star cruiser, two escort fighters join the large ship. Slowly, the cruiser turns and moves away into space._

_DISSOLVE TO __EXT. GALAXY - SPACE_

_END CREDITS FADE IN AND OUT OVER BACKGROUND_

After the film finished, everyone cheered and clapped, Steve still reeling from the fact that _**Darth Vader** _was Luke Skywalker's father.

"Guys." Bruce piped up.

"Yeah?" they all turned to face the scientist, who adjusted his glasses.

"What do you all say to having a race in TIE fighters?"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I also need some help- I am starting the Avengers/Harry Potter X-over tonight, but I need a title! Here is a summary:**

_When all the world seems dark and grey for a young Loki, a letter from a mysterious school may just be the golden opportunity he has been waiting for. Imprisoned by his controlling father, and forced to practise magic alone, he may find solace in the new companions he meets. However, with the Dark Lord's return on the horizon, the peace may just be disrupted._

**Leave a title suggestion in a review! Summary may change!**

I am super excited for this Avengers/Harry Potter X-over! I will include an OC...based on my own personality...so I can at least pretend I go to Hogwarts! :D

Once again, thank you for all the support in my fanfics!

**A quick heads-up!** _Avengers and Videogames, _**arguably my most popular fanfiction...ever, will end at 50 chapters. We are on 32...or 33, I believe, so that is still 17 or so chapters to go!**

_All good things must come to an end..._

I know you guys love it- but it has to end at some point- I am also going to be ending some others, as 8 fanfictions a week is too tough to tackle. Either that or they just get really irregular updates. Anyway, thought I'd give you all a heads up! I am lacking in inspiration and jokes for _Avengers and Videogames, _and I really don't want to force it. The 50th chapter will be a mega party- with a return of Singstar and Just Dance- the most popular chapters! Leave a song suggestion! Don't be shy!

**And...**

**MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!**


	14. Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi

**Hello all! **

_Wow, two updates for Avengers and Movies in one week? What sorcery is this?_

I'll tell you- **Harry Potter!**

**Yeah, I decided to update Avengers and Movies again because I really want to get on with Harry Potter! Also, I do have a facebook fanpage- Melting Angels! Profile picture is the same as it is on here! There will be little contests and such! Sneak peaks of upcoming fanfictions, so- **GO LIKE :D

_I was also thinking of starting a blog, to post movie reviews and the like. Would you guys like that? Let me know your thoughts in a review :D_

_Also, I know I'm putting alot on my plate, but how about a Avengers/Assassin's Creed crossover? Let me know your thoughts in a review :3_

Enjoy!

* * *

_The boundless heavens serve as a back-drop for the MAIN TITLE, followed by a ROLL-UP, which crawls into infinity._

_Episode VI_ _RETURN OF THE JEDI_

_Luke Skywalker has returned to his home planet of Tatooine in an attempt to rescue his friend Han Solo from the clutches of the Êvile gangster Jabba the Hutt. _

_Little does Luke know that the GALACTIC EMPIRE has secretly begun construction on a new armored space station even more powerful than the first dreaded Death Star. When completed, this ultimate weapon will spell certain doom for the small band of Rebels struggling to restore freedom to the galaxy..._

"I am hyped!" Clint jiggled around in his Han Solo costume.

"Excited I am." Loki shapeshifted into Yoda.

Tony choked on his whisky, wearing a Darth Vader costume again.

"Brother, that is genius!" Thor crowed, wearing a standard Jedi costume, similar to the others.

"Genius I am, know it I do." Loki nodded slowly, looking just like Yoda.

"Please shut up! We just want to see the film already!" Jane protested.

The men rolled their eyes, but complied.

* * *

_INT JABBA'S THRONE ROOM_

_The throne room is filled with the vilest, most grotesque CREATURES ever conceived in the universe. _

_Artoo and Threepio seem very small as they pause in the doorway to the dimly lit chamber. Light shafts partially illuminate the drunken courtiers as Bib Fortuna crosses the room to the platform upon which rests the leader of this nauseating crowd: JABBA THE HUTT. The monarch of the galactic underworld is a repulsive blob of bloated fat with a maniacal grin. _

_Chained to the horrible creature is the beautiful alien female dancer named OOLA. At the foot of the dais sits an obnoxious birdlike creature, SALACIOUS__CRUMB. _

_Bib whispers something in the slobbering degenerate's ear. Jabba laughs horribly, at the two terrified droids before him. Threepio bows politely._

"That dancer is HOT!" Tony grinned.

"Hot she is." Loki repeated, still in Yoda-form.

"I agree." Thor nodded.

"Thor!" Jane protested playfully, in her slave Leia costume.

"Can we just get on with the movie?" Natasha asked, dressed as a female version of C3PO.

"Alright." Bruce sighed, who was dressed as Luke.

* * *

_INT MAIN GATE AND HALL - JABBA'S PALACE_

_Noisily, the main gate lifts to flood the blackness with blinding LIGHT and reveal the silhouetted figure of LUKE SKYWALKER. He is clad in a robe similar to Ben's and wears neither pistol nor laser sword. Luke strides purposefully into the hallway. Two giant guards move to block Luke's path. Luke halts.__Luke raises his hand and points at the puzzled guards, who immediately lower their spears and fall back. The young Jedi lowers his hand and moves on down the hallway.__Bib Fortuna appears out of the gloom. He speaks to Luke as they approach each other, but Luke doesn't stop and Bib must reverse his direction and hurry alongside the young Jedi in order to carry on the conversation. Several other guards fall in behind them in the darkness._

**"****I must speak with Jabba." **Luke spoke confidently.

_Bib answers in Huttese, shaking his head in denial. Luke stops and stares at Bib; he raises his hand slightly._

**"You will take me to Jabba now!" **Luke commanded.

_Bib turns in hypnotic response to Luke's command, and Luke follows him into the gloom._

**"****You serve your master well." **Luke nodded.

_Bib responds._

**"****And you will be rewarded." **Luke nodded.

* * *

_HOLDING TUNNEL - RANCOR PIT_

_The Rancor lets out a loud howl as Luke makes a run for the holding cave. He reaches the door and pushes a button to open it. When he succeeds, he sees a heavy barred gate between him and safety. Beyond the gate two guards look up from their dinner. Luke turns to see the monster heading for him, and pulls with all his might on the gate. The guards move to the gate and start poking at the young Jedi with spears, laughing.__Luke crouches (against the wall) as the monster starts to reach for him. Suddenly he notices a main door control panel halfway up the wall. _

_As the Rancor moves in for the kill, Luke picks up a skull from the cave floor and hurls it at the panel. The giant overhead door comes crashing down on the beast's head, squashing it like a sledgehammer on an egg.__A startled gasp is heard from the stunned court. There's consternation at this turn of events. Heads look to Jabba, who is actually turning red with anger. Leia cannot suppress her joy. Jabba utters harsh commands to his guards and they hurry off._

**"Bring me Solo and the Wookiee. They will all suffer for this outrage." **Jabba growled.

"Jabba is angry." Steve's eyes widened.

"No kidding." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Not only that..." Loki grinned. "HE HAS FIFTY CHINS!"

Thor choked on his drink before roaring with laughter.

* * *

**"****Well, I'm sorry."** Luke spoke.

**"****Remember, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware. Anger, fear, aggression. The dark side are they. Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny."** Yoda's voice weakened.

_He beckons the young Jedi closer to him._

**"****Luke...Luke...Do not...Do not underestimate the powers of the Emperor, or suffer your father's fate, you will. Luke, when gone am I..the last of the Jedi will you be. Luke, the Force runs strong in your family. Pass on what you have learned, Luke...There is...another...Sky...Sky...walker." **Yoda rasped.

_He catches his breath. A shiver runs through the ancient green creature, and he dies. Luke stares at his dead master as he disappears in front of his eyes._

Loki spontaneously started crying. No one teased him. All of them shed a tear at the great master's passing, and hung their heads, silent and somber. Even Natasha, who was usually stoic, shed a few tears. Clint huffed at them, but even his eyes were glassy. Bruce in particular was crying.

* * *

_EXT FOREST CLEARING - LEIA'S CRASH SITE_

_A strange little furry face with huge black eyes comes slowly into view. The creature is an EWOK, by the name of WICKET. He seems somewhat puzzled, and prods Leia with a spear. The princess groans; this frightens the stubby ball of fuzz and he prods her again. Leia sits up and stares at the three-foot-high Ewok. She tries to figure out where she is and what has happened. Her clothes are torn; she's bruised and disheveled.__The Ewok jumps up and grabs a four-foot-long spear, which he holds in a defensive position. Leia watches him as he circles warily and begins poking her with the sharp point of the spear._

**"****Cut it out!"** Leia spoke sharply.

_She stands up, and the Ewok quickly backs away._

"SO CUTE!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Ewok!" Jane grinned.

Loki morphed from Yoda into an Ewok, only to be glomped by the two women.

"CONFOUND YOU MORTALS! RELEASE ME!" Loki protested.

Everyone else laughed at the trickster- those words and that tone from a cute-looking Ewok was just comical.

**"****I'm not gonna hurt you."** Her voice softened.

_Leia looks around at the dense forest, and at the charred remains of her speeder bike, then sits down, with a sigh, on a fallen log._

**"****Well, looks like I'm stuck here. Trouble is, I don't know where here is."** She sighed.

_She puts her head in her hands to rub away some of the soreness from her fall. She looks over at the watchful little Ewok and pats the log beside her._

**"****Well, maybe you can help me. Come on, sit down."** She encouraged.

_Wicket holds his spear up warily and growls at her like a puppy. Leia pats the log again._

**"****I promise I won't hurt you. Now come here."** Leia reassured.

_More growls and squeaks from the little bear creature._

**"****All right. You want something to eat?"** Leia asked, smiling.

_She takes a scrap of food out of her pocket and offers it to him.__Wicket takes a step backward, then cocks his head and moves cautiously toward Leia, chattering in his squeaky Ewok language._

"Screw Jedis, I'm going to be a motherfucking EWOK!" Clint grinned.

"It would be interesting." Bruce agreed.

* * *

_The officer and troops withdraw. Vader and Luke are left standing alone in the oddly tranquil beauty of the place. The sounds of the forest filter in upon them._

**"The Emperor has been expecting you."** Vader spoke.

**"****I know, father."** Luke replied.

**"****So, you have accepted the truth."** Vader mused.

**"****I've accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father."** Luke corrected.

**"That name no longer has any meaning for me." **Vader turned to face him.

**"****It is the name of your true self. You've only forgotten. I know there is good in you. The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully. That is why you couldn't destroy me. That's why you won't bring me to your Emperor now." **Luke argued.

_Vader looks down from Luke to the lightsaber in his own black- gloved hand. He seems to ponder Luke's words._

"I agree with young Skywalker. There seems to be some good left in the evil that is Darth Vader." Thor nodded.

"Everyone has some good in them." Bruce agreed.

Loki shifted back to himself, looking awkward as he absorbed what Bruce had just said.

* * *

_Luke ignites his lightsaber and screams in anger, rushing at his father with a frenzy we have not seen before. Sparks fly as Luke and Vader fight in the cramped area. Luke's hatred forces Vader to retreat out of the low area and across a bridge overlooking a vast elevator shaft. Each stroke of Luke's sword drives his father further toward defeat._ _The Dark Lord is knocked to his knees, and as he raises his sword to block another onslaught, Luke slashes Vader's right hand off at the wrist, causing metal and electronic parts to fly from the mechanical stump. _

_Vader's sword clatters uselessly away, over the edge of the platform and into the bottomless shaft below. Luke moves over Vader and holds the blade of his sword to the Dark Lord's throat. The Emperor watches with uncontrollable, pleased agitation._

**"****Good! Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side!" **The Emperor crowed.

_Luke looks at his father's mechanical hand, then to his own mechanical, black-gloved hand, and realizes how much he is becoming like his father. He makes the decision for which he has spent a lifetime in preparation. Luke steps back and hurls his lightsaber away._

"A wise decision, it is not good for one to seek vengeance." Loki nodded.

"Well said, brother." Thor beamed.

"This movie is amazinggggg.." Steve breathed.

* * *

_Blinding bolts of energy, evil lightning, shoot from the Emperor's hands at Luke. Even in his surprise, the young Jedi tries to use the Force to deflect them. At first he is half successful, but after a moment the bolts of energy are coming with such speed and power the young Jedi shrinks before them, his knees buckling. The wounded Vader struggles to his feet, and moves to stand at his master's side._

"Please help Luke!" Loki pleaded.

"He does not deserve this!" Steve protested against the Emperor's move.

"Shush!" Natasha hushed them all.

**"****Young fool...only now, at the end, do you understand." **The Emperor scoffed.

_Luke is almost unconscious beneath the continuing assault of the Emperor's lightning. He clutches a canister to keep from falling into the bottomless shaft as the bolts tear through him._

**"****Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side. You have paid the price for your lack of vision."** The Emperor continued.

_Luke writhes on the floor in unbearable pain, reaching weakly up toward where Vader stands watching._

**"Father, please. Help me."** Luke groaned weakly.

_Again Vader stands, watching Luke. He looks at his master, the Emperor, then back to Luke on the floor._

"An internal debate." Pepper's eyes widened.

"This is intense." Clint whistled.

Steve nodded his agreement.

**"****Now, young Skywalker...you will die." **The Emperor practically hissed.

_Although it would not have seemed possible, the outpouring of bolts from the Emperor's fingers actually increases in intensity, the sound screaming through the room. Luke's body writhes in pain.__Vader grabs the Emperor from behind, fighting for control of the robed figure despite the Dark Lord's weakened body and gravely weakened arm. The Emperor struggles in his embrace, his bolt-shooting hands now lifted high, away from Luke. Now the white lightning arcs back to strike at Vader. He stumbles with his load as the sparks rain off his helmet and flow down over his black cape. He holds his evil master high over his head and walks to the edge of the abyss at the central core of the throne room. With one final burst of his once awesome strength, Darth Vader hurls the Emperor's body into the bottomless shaft._

"Holy shit!" Tony exclaimed.

"That is impressive." Steve gaped.

"YESSS! THE DARK LORD HAS TURNED TO HELP YOUNG SKYWALKER!" Thor crowed joyfully.

"Thor." Natasha warned. "It's exciting as hell, I know, but please, for the love of god, quiet down!"

Thor bowed his head meekly, Loki snickering childishly.

_The Emperor's body spins helplessly into the void, arcing as it falls into the abyss. Finally, when the body is far down the shaft, it explodes, creating a rush of air through the room. Vader's cape is whipped by the wind and he staggers, and collapses toward the bottomless hole. Luke crawls to his father's side and pulls him away from the edge of the abyss to safety. Both the young Jedi and the giant warrior are too weak to move._

* * *

_INT DEATH STAR - MAIN DOCKING BAY_

_Chaos. For the first time, the Death Star is rocked by explosions as the Rebel fleet, no longer backed against a wall, zooms over, unloading a heavy barrage. Imperial troops run in all directions, confused and desperate to escape.__In the midst of this uproar, Luke is trying to carry the enormous deadweight of his father's weakening body toward an Imperial shuttle. Finally, Luke collapses from the strain. The explosions grow louder as Vader draws him closer._

**"Luke, help me take this mask off."** Vader's voice was a mere whisper.

**"****But you'll die."** Luke protested.

**"****Nothing can stop that now. Just for once... let me look on you with my****own eyes."** Vader rasped.

_Slowly, hesitantly, Luke removes the mask from his father's face. There beneath the scars is an elderly man. His eyes do not focus. But the dying man smiles at the sight before him._

**"Now...go, my son. Leave me."** Vader spoke.

**"No. You're coming with me. I can't leave you here. I've got to save you."** Luke tried to persuade his father.

Feeling this situation was similar to almost losing Odin, silent tears fell down Loki's face once more. Thor put an arm round his brother's shoulder in silent support. But Loki, whilst easily crying the hardest, was not the only one crying. Clint, Bruce, Steve, and Tony were shedding what they dubbed 'man tears'. Natasha was struggling to keep her emotions in check, whilst Pepper and Jane were emotional wrecks.

**"****You already have, Luke. You were right about me. Tell your sister...you were right." **Anakin rasped.

**"****Father...I won't leave you."** Luke hung his head in sadness.

_Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker...Luke's father, dies.__A huge explosion rocks the docking bay. Slowly, Luke rises and, half carrying, half dragging the body of his father, stumbles toward a shuttle._

Loki sniffed mournfully.

"He did have good in him." Pepper sighed.

"So tragic." Jane wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"Never before have I shed so many man-tears." Clint sighed, wiping his own eyes.

"Very emotional." Bruce agreed.

Steve nodded, eyes red from mourning the loss of Darth Vader.

* * *

_EXT__ ENDOR FOREST__ - NIGHT_

_Luke sets a torch to the logs stacked under a funeral pyre where his father's body lies, again dressed in black mask and helmet. He stands, watching sadly, as the flames leap higher to consume Darth Vader -Anakin Skywalker.__In the sky above, fireworks explode and Rebel fighters zoom above the forest._

_EXT EWOK VILLAGE SQUARE__ - NIGHT_

_A huge bonfire is the centerpiece of a wild celebration. Rebels and Ewoks rejoice in the warm glow of firelight, drums beating, singing, dancing, and laughing in the communal language of victory and liberation.__Lando runs in and is enthusiastically hugged by Han and Chewie. Then, finally, Luke arrives and the friends rush to greet and embrace him. They stand close, this hardy group, taking comfort in each other's touch, together to the end.__Rebels and Ewoks join together in dancing and celebration. The original group of adventurers watch from the sidelines. Only Luke seems distracted, alone in their midsts, his thoughts elsewhere.__He looks off to the side and sees three shimmering, smiling figures at the edge of the shadows: Ben Kenobi, Yoda, and Anakin Skywalker._

_FADE OUT_

_END CREDITS OVER STAR FIELD_

For a full half an hour after the film finished, no one spoke a word. Along the way, they had lost many beloved characters, and mourned the loss of those.

But still, they smiled.

Star Wars wasn't just a film.

It was a journey.


	15. Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone

**What's this? ****_ANOTHER_** **update for **_Avengers and Movies_**? **

**IT IS! :O**

I love Harry Potter so much- I just HAD to start it! The more updates I do this week make up for the next two weeks of exams where I will barely be able to post!

_Enjoy! :) This took 3 hours to find the script, copy and edit the needed parts, and add in my own parts. My hands hurt TT_TT It is 5,372 words! The longest yet!_

The website I normally use for scripts, IMSDB, had an incorrect script for _**Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone**_, so I had to use another script, which was written up by fans! :O yes, I know it is usually called _**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone,** _but I think _**Sorceror's Stone**_suits it better! :D And, for how Harry Potter will fit into my other fics:

**Real Life Videogames:**

1) Real Life Quidditch

2) Real Life Wand Duels

3) Real Life Golbet of Fire Challenges

**A Very Avengers Day Out:**

1) Harry Potter Studio Tour/Experience

2) Comic-con (possibly)

**Don't forget, there will also be a official Avengers/Harry Potter X-Over starting up soon! Keep your eyes pealed! And, a reminder, I have a facebook page under the same name I have on here- Melting Angels; with the same profile picture as I have on here- head there and 'like' to get sneak peeks of upcoming fanfics/chapters, and participate in mini contests! :D**

ENJOY, MOTHAFUCKERS! :D

_(Oh, and if anyone knows any good Rise of the Guardian fanfics- send me a link in a review! Just watched the movie and its fudging brilliant!)_

* * *

"What in Asgard are you wearing?!" Loki exclaimed as he entered the living room.

Bruce and Tony were wearing some kind of strange robes, with ties of alternating colours, and held strange wooden sticks...wands, perhaps? Amused, Loki sat between them, glancing at them. The two 'science bros' were jiggling with nerdy excitement.

"Hogwarts Robes." Bruce answered simply.

"Gryffindor Hogwarts Robes." Tony grinned.

"I'm Ravenclaw though." Bruce shrugged.

Loki quirked an eyebrow up, confused and also slightly amused by their strange attire. As the others filed in, wearing pyjamas, they laughed at Bruce and Tony, and cheered upon getting what they were to watch.

"Harry Potter?" Clint asked.

"Harry Potter." Tony answered.

"What's Harry Potter?" Loki, Steve, and Thor asked in unison, causing the others to gape at them.

"ONLY THE BEST FUCKING MOVIE SERIES EVER!" Tony crowed.

"Close to Lord of the Rings!" Bruce grinned.

"Better." Tony glared.

"True, true." Bruce smiled.

"Well, what's it about?" Loki asked as the lights went off, and the TV screen came on, adjusting his green pyjamas.

"Wi-" Tony started.

Clint clamped a hand over the billionaire's mouth.

"You'll see." Bruce smiled.

* * *

_Scene:_

_A neighbourhood on a street called __Privet Drive__. An owl, sitting on the street sign flies off to reveal a mysterious appearing old man walking through a forest near the street. He stops at the start of the street and takes out a mechanical device and zaps all the light out of the lamp-posts. He puts away the device and a cat meows. The man, __ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, looks down at the cat, which is a tabby and is sitting on a brick ledge._

**"I should have known that you would be here...Professor McGonagall."** Dumbledore spoke.

_The cat meows, sniffs out and the camera pans back to a wall. The cats shadow is seen progressing into a human. There are footsteps and MINERVA MCGONAGALL is revealed._

"A shape-shifter!" Loki exclaimed.

"No, an animagus." Bruce huffed.

"Ani-wha?" Loki was confused.

"We'll explain later." Tony amended.

They all re-directed their attention to the screen.

**"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. Are the rumours true, Albus?"** Minerva enquired.

**"I'm afraid so, Professor. The good, and the bad." **Dumbledore answered.

**"And the boy?"** Minerva asked.

**"Hagrid is bringing him."** Dumbledore nodded.

**"Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"** Minerva stressed.

**"Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life." **Dumbledore smiled reassuringly.

_There is a motor sound, and the two professors look up to see a flying motorcycle coming down from the air. It skids on the street and halts. A large man, RUBEUS HAGRID, takes off his goggles._

"Woah." Steve blinked.

"Flying motorcycle? I must try that sometime." Loki grinned, a mischievious twinkle in his eye.

"This seems fascinating…a transforming witch, and a man on a flying cycle of motors!" Thor seemed enthusiastic.

Loki facepalmed.

"It's _motorcycle, _Thor, you oaf." Loki rolled his eyes.

**"Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Professor McGonagall."** Hagrid nodded respectfully.

**"No problems, I trust, Hagrid?"** Dumbledore asked.

**"No, sir. Little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Heh. Try not to wake him. There you go."**

_Hagrid hands a baby in a blanket over to Dumbledore._

"Awww!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Baby Harry!" Jane went 'aww'.

"Oh, be quiet." Natasha sighed, although she too had a smile on her face at the sight of Harry Potter.

**"Albus, do you really think its safe, leaving him with these people? I've been watching them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are-"** Minerva started.

"Muggles?" Steve asked Bruce and Tony, resident experts.

"Non-magic folk." Clint answered.

"A fellow Potterhead?" Tony turned to the archer, who nodded, taking off his blanket, to reveal his Gryffindor robes.

Bruce, Tony and Clint all three cheered and high fived.

**"The only family he has."** Dumbledore concluded.

_They stop outside a house._

**"This boy will be famous. There wont be a child in our world who doesn't know his name."** Minerva stated.

**"Exactly. He's better off growing up away from all that. Until he is ready." **Dumbledore explained wisely.

_Hagrid coughs and sniffles, he is crying. He clears his throat._

**"There, there, Hagrid. It's not really good-bye, after all."** Dumbledore encouraged his friend.

_Hagrid nods. Dumbledore takes a letter and places it on the baby, who is now at the foot of the door. The baby has a visible lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead._

**"Good luck...Harry Potter…"** Dumbledore's voice wavered ever-so-slightly.

_The camera pans into the scar and the opening title shows:_

_HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE_

"Seems...ok, so far." Steve shrugged.

"Wait until the story _really _gets going, Cap." Clint grinned.

"It's really good." Pepper reassured.

"It's fucking amazing!" Tony laughed.

"I'll take your word for it." Steve smiled and rolled his eyes.

* * *

_Almost ten years after the: DURSLEY's home. The camera pans on a sleeping boy, almost eleven, with a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead._

_There is a click, and knocking. Outside, a tall woman, PETUNIA DURSLEY, raps the door._

**"Up. Get up."** Petunia sighed. **"Now!"**

_She smacks the door of closet which is the boys bedroom._

_A large, tubby boy, DUDLEY DURSLEY, suddenly comes running down the stairs above the closet. He stops half-way down and goes back, jumping on the staircase._

**"Wake up, cousin! We're going to the zoo!"**Dudley shouted.

_Dudley laughs, comes down the stairs and runs for the kitchen. The boy, HARRY POTTER, tries to come out of the closet, but is pushed back in by Dudley._

"What a horrible boy!" Steve exclaimed.

"I know, I know." Clint agreed.

"You really have no idea, Cap." Natasha sighed in sympathy for young Harry Potter.

* * *

_Petunia leads Dudley over to the family room, where there are a vast amount of presents. Dudley stares._

**"How many are there?"**Dudley demanded.

**"Thirty-six. Counted 'em myself."**Vernon nodded proudly.

**"Thirty-six?! But last year last year I got thirty-seven!" **Dudley shouted.

**"Yes, well, some of them are quite a bit bigger than last year!"**Vernon spoke nervously.

**"I don't care how big they are!"**Dudley scowled.

**"Oh, now, now, now. This is what we're going to do, is that when we go out we're going to buy you two new presents! How's that, Pumpkin?"** Petunia tried to calm down the child.

"He really is a brat." Steve gaped.

The other Avengers nodded their agreement.

"Very spoilt." Pepper agreed.

"He ate a few too many burgers." Loki snickered.

Clint high-fived the trickster.

* * *

_Dudley__puts his hands on the glass wall. Harry, from the ground, glares at him. Suddenly, the glass disappears. Dudley wretches forward._

**"Whoa! Ahh! Ahh!"**Dudley yelled.

_Dudley falls into the snake enclosure, sputtering in a pool of water. _

"HAHAHAHA!" Thor roared with laughter.

"Serves him right!" Steve also laughed.

"Justice." Bruce nodded.

"Agreed." Tony grinned.

_The snake gets out of the exhibit, stopping in front of Harry._

**"Thankssssssss."** The snake hissed.

**"Anytime."** Harry replied, shaken.

_The snake starts off._

**"SNAKE!"** a man yelled.

_There is a lot of screaming as the snake heads for freedom. Dudley gets up to get out, but the glass is now back over the enclosure. He is stuck. He pounds the glass._

**"Mum, mummy!" **Dudley screamed.

All of them laughed heartily, feeling that it served Dudley right for being, in Steve's words: _**A horrible**** brat.**_

* * *

_An owl flies by the house and drops a letter, which zooms in the letterbox. It lands away from the house and hoots._

_Harry__, inside, goes to collect the mail. He sorts through the letters and sees his, addressed to him. He goes into the kitchen, hands Vernon the rest of the mail, and walks around the other side of the table to see his letter._

**"Ah, Marge is ill. Ate a funny whelk."**Vernon spoke.

_Dudley__ sees Harrys letter. He runs and grabs it. _

**"Dad, look! Harry's got a letter!"**Dudley yelled.

**"Hey, give it back! It's mine!"** Harry protested.

**"Yours? Who'd be writing to you?"**Vernon laughed.

_The family gathers to look at the address. There is a broken seal on the letter. The family looks up and Harry gulps._

"What is that letter about? It seems important." Steve was confused.

"You'll see. In like, ten minutes." Tony grinned.

"Okay." Steve nodded, still looking utterly lost.

* * *

_A letter shoots out of the fireplace and zips across Vernons face. There is a rumbling and then zillions of letters come shooting out of the fireplace._

**"AHH! Make it stop! Please make it stop!"**Dudley screamed before leaping onto Petunia's lap.

_Petunia and Vernon scream in the background._

**"Go away, ahh!"**Vernon protested.

**"What is it? Please tell me what's happening!" **Dudley looked terrified.

_Harry jumps onto the coffee table to grab a letter. He gets one and starts to run away. _

"Those owls _**really**_want to give Harry that letter." Steve chuckled.

Everyone laughed in appreciation.

* * *

_A house, on a rock island somewhere out at sea. The family is sleeping, with Harry on the cold, dirt floor. He has drawn a birthday cake which reads, Happy Birthday Harry. Harry looks at Dudley's watch, which beeps 12:00._

**"Make a wish, Harry."** Harry blew out the 'candles'.

_Suddenly, the door thumps. Harry jumps. The door thumps again and Dudley and Harry jump up and back away. Petunia and Vernon appear, Vernon with a gun. The door bangs again and then cracks open, and a giant man appears._

**"Who's there? Ahh!"**Vernon shouted.

**"Sorry 'bout that."** Hagrid put the door back up.

**"I demand that you leave at once, Sir! You are breaking and entering!"**Vernon demanded.

**"Ooh." **Petunia looked scared.

_Hagrid comes over, grabs the gun and bends it upwards._

"HAGRID!" everyone cheered.

"That was…" Steve breathed.

"AWESOME!" Clint grinned.

"My thoughts exactly." Loki nodded.

* * *

_Hagrid sits down on the couch, takes out an umbrella and points it at the empty fire. Poof, poof! Two sparks fly out and the fire starts. The family gapes._

**"Excuse me, who are you?"** Harry asked as he put the cake down.

**"Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts."** Hagrid answered. **"Course, you'll know all about Hogwarts."**

**"Sorry, no."** Harry looked so innocent and confused.

"Hogwarts? I'm guessing that's a school?" Loki asked.

Bruce nodded.

"This clears up my confusion." Thor grinned.

**"No? Blimey, Harry, didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?"** Hagrid blinked.

**"Learnt what?"** Harry asked.

**"You're a wizard, Harry." **Hagrid grinned.

Steve choked on his drink. Bruce gently thumped him on the back.

"A fellow sorcerer!" Loki cheered gleefully.

"It's all about witches and wizards." Jane nodded.

"EVEN BETTER!" Loki cheered.

"I am so jealous." Clint sighed.

"Why?" Loki asked.

"Because you can do magic." Clint huffed.

Loki stuck his tongue out, and then grinned.

**"I-I'm a what?"** Harry stuttered.

**"A wizard. And a thumping good one at that, I'd wager. Once you train up a little."** Hagrid explained further.

**"No, you've made a mistake. I can't be...a-a wizard. I mean, I'm just... Harry. Just Harry."** Harry smiled nervously.

**"Well, Just Harry, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?"** Hagrid asked.

_Harry softens his expression._

**"Ah."**

_Dudley__ whimpers._

_Hagrid hands Harry the same letter that has been sent the past while. Harry opens it._

**"Dear, Mr. Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"** Harry sounded awed as he read it out.

**"He'll not be going! We swore when we took him in wed put an end to this rubbish!"**Vernon protested angrily.

**"You knew? You knew all along and you never told me?"** Harry was shocked.

**"Of course we knew. How could you not be? My _perfect_ sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! And then she met that Potter, and then she had you, and I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as ... abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you."** Petunia spoke harshly.

"Harsh." Steve blinked.

"She's such a bitch." Natasha agreed.

"100% agree!" Bruce nodded.

**"Blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash!"** Harry exclaimed.

**"A car crash? A car crash kill James and Lily Potter?"** Hagrid was equally surprised.

**"We had to tell him something."** Petunia defended.

**"It's an outrage! It's a scandal!"** Hagrid protested.

**"He'll not be going!"**Vernon spoke firmly.

**"Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself's going to stop him, are you?"** Hagrid scoffed.

**"Muggle?" **Harry asked timidly.

**"Non magic folk."** Hagrid then turned to Vernon and Petunia. **"This boy's had his name down ever since he was born! He's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts' has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore."**

**"I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks!"**Vernon spat.

_Hagrid whips out umbrella and points it at Vernon._

**"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me."** Hagrid threatened.

"TELL HIM HAGRID!" Thor cheered.

"You tell him!" Loki agreed.

"Hagrid can be rather…scary." Steve breathed out slowly.

"But he has much strength!" Thor grinned.

_Hagrid sees Dudley eating Harry's cake, and points the umbrella at his rear. A grey tail grows._

Steve snorted, choking on his drink, soda spurting from his nose as he laughed, still choking and coughing, soda going absolutely everywhere. Tony quickly snapped a few quick pictures, before DUMMY cleared up the mess, and they returned to the movie.

* * *

_The train is traveling through unknown country. Pan to inside compartment, where Harry is sitting. The red headed boy, RON, appears, dirt on his nose._

**"Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full." **Ron smiled.

**"No, not at all."** Harry replied.

_Ron__ sits across from Harry._

**"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."** Ron introduced himself.

**"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."** Harry did likewise.

_Ron goes agape._

**"So-so it's true?! I mean, do you really have the...the..."** Ron stuttered.

**"The what?"** Harry frowned, confused.

**"Scar...?"** Ron whispered.

**"Oh, yeah."** Harry moved his fringe so Ron could see the lightning-bolt shaped scar.

**"Wicked."** Ron grinned.

"Ron seems nice." Steve smiled.

"He's pretty cool." Clint agreed.

"Wait till The Deathly Hallows movies. The final 2 movies. Ron really gets badass." Tony grinned.

Bruce nearly squealed in anticipation.

* * *

_A girl, HERMIONE GRANGER, with bushy brown hair appears at the doorway._

**"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."** Hermione asked.

**"No."** Ron answered bluntly.

**"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." **Hermione had a smug look on her face.

**"Aghhhemm."** Ron cleared his throat. **"Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"**

_Zap. Nothing happens. Ron shrugs._

When Loki suddenly burst out laughing, making Clint jump and fall backwards over the sofa, Thor glared.

"What is it, Loki?" Thor asked.

"Amateur...pshh...hahaa! THAT'S NOT EVEN A REAL SPELL!" Loki rolled off the sofa, laughing.

"Oh shut up." Pepper poked the trickster playfully.

"But- it's...NORNS! MY SIDES!" Loki went red with laughter. "I could clone myself when I was half his age."

"Loki." Natasha warned.

Loki abruptly stopped laughing, and slinked back to the sofa, glaring playfully at Natasha.

* * *

**"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses**." McGonagall nodded. **"Hermione Granger."**

**"Oh, no. Okay, relax."** Hermione muttered to herself.

_She goes up._

**"Mental that one, I'm telling you."** Ron whispered to Harry.

_Harry nods in agreement._

**"Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor!"** the hat boomed.

_Cheering._

_Hermione jumps off with a smile._

**"Draco Malfoy."** McGonagall called.

_Draco saunters up proudly. The tattered hat nearly freaks before touching down on Dracos head._

**"SLYTHERIN!"** the sorting hat declared.

**"There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasnt in Slytherin."** Ron nudged Harry.

"So, the Slytherins are villainous?" Thor asked, confused.

"No, Thor." Jane rolled her eyes uncharacteristically.

"The Gryffindors are the brave ones, who are usually reckless and have a tendency to ignore the rules." Pepper explained. Tony grinned proudly.

"The Hufflepuffs...are the kind, quieter ones." Bruce added.

"The Ravenclaws are very smart." Clint continued explaining.

"And the Slytherins are cold and calculating. Most of them aren't very nice." Jane added in.

"I see. So I would be a Gryffindor?" Thor asked.

The others nodded.

"I'd be a Ravenclaw. Hence the robes." Bruce shrugged.

"Gryffindor. I think Cap would fit Gryffindor too." Tony grinned.

"I'd be a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor." Clint mused.

"I'd either be Slytherin or Ravenclaw." Loki immediately transformed so he wore Slytherin robes. "Slytherin seems more fitting."

"Agreed." Thor nodded.

"I'd be a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor." Jane joined in.

"Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff for me." Pepper shrugged.

* * *

**"Ronald Weasley."** McGonagall called.

_Ron gulps and walks up. He sits down and the hat is put on._

**"Ah! Another Weasley. I know just where to put you...Gryffindor!"** the hat boomed loudly.

_Ron sighs with relief.._

_Cheering._

**"Harry Potter."** McGonagall called.

_Everything goes silent. Harry walks up and sits down._

**"Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" **the hat mused.

**"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin."** Harry whispered.

**"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. Its all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No?"** the hat sounded amused.

_Harry whispers: Not Slytherin...anything but Slytherin…_

**"Well, if youre sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR!""**

_There is an immense cheering and Harry goes to the Gryffindor table._

_Fred and George are also there, and cheer: We got Potter! We got Potter! Harry sits down._

_McGonagall dings on a cup._

**"Your attention, please."** She called, and smiled.

**"Let the feast...begin."** Dumbledore declared.

_Food magically appears on all the tables, and the hall is filled with awe and chatter._

"Woah." Loki blinked.

"Can you do that sometime?" Tony pleaded.

"Sure." Loki shrugged. "I shall even become Dumbledore, should you wish it."

"OH YES!" Bruce jumped up, punching the air.

* * *

_The camera pans up and we see a vast amount of staircases, people walking on them, and some switching places._

"That is pretty remarkable." Loki commented.

"It's cool." Clint grinned.

"I am loving this film." Steve smiled, eyes shining. "The technology to make this astounds me."

"OLD MAN ROGERS STRIKES AGAIN!" Tony crowed.

Steve whacked him on the head.

* * *

_Outside, flying practice. The students, Gryffindor and Slytherin, are lined up in two rows with brooms by their sides. The teacher, MADAM HOOCH, comes down the line. She has short hair and hawk yellow eyes._

**"Good afternoon, class."** Hooch spoke.

**"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch."** The class echoed.

**"Good afternoon, Amanda, good afternoon."** She turned her attention to the whole class. **"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!"**

**"Up!"** the class shouted.

_Harry's broom flies into his hand._

**"Whoa."** Harry grinned.

_Hermione stares as the class continues._

"Looks like fun." Loki mused.

"Can we please try that? For the love of archery and all things holy?" Clint actually pleaded.

"If you do not bother me." Loki grinned.

"Alright." Clint punched the air. "FUCK YES, WE BE FLYING, BITCHES!"

Steve choked on his drink once more as he laughed at the archer's antics.

**"Up!"** Draco spoke firmly.

_Broomstick flies up and Draco smugly grins._

**"With feeling!"** Hooch encouraged.

**"Up. Up. Up. Up."** Hermione was clearly losing her patience.

**"Up!" **Ron spoke up.

_His broom flies up and conks him on the nose._

**"Ow!"** Ron complained.

_Harry laughs._

**"Shut up, Harry."** Ron snickered.

* * *

_Gryffindor takes possession of the ball and a chaser, ANGELINA JOHNSON, zooms past Slytherins towards their goal, and throws the ball, and scores! There is a ding._

**"Angelina Johnson scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!"** Lee cheered.

_He presses a button and a 10 shows up beside a plaque with Gryffindors name._

"Woaahhhhhhhh…." Loki stared in wonder, leaning closer to the TV.

Thor smiled at how enraptured Loki was. It was only natural, considering Loki was a sorcerer himself. But it still made him, and the others happy, to see Loki smile so warmly.

* * *

_Flint__dodges people and throws for the Gryffindor hoops. Oliver appears and whacks the ball away with his broom. He smirks at Flint, who glares. Johnson and KATIE BELL pass the Quaffle back and forth as they strategize to score. Johnson takes it, throws, and once again scores!_

"This is truly amazing." Loki gaped. "It's settled." he stood dramatically.

"What?" Jane asked.

"I'm forming my own Quidditch team. Fuck, I'm opening a Quidditch school." Loki puffed out his chest.

The other Avengers cheered their approval.

**(A/N: What say you all to a mini-fic about Loki teaching Quidditch?)**

* * *

_Harry rams the Slytherin Seeker, then is butted out. He returns, smashing the Seeker again as the Snitch dives. The boys follow, but they approach the ground quickly. The Slytherin Seeker backs out, and Harry pulls up his broom as he follows the Snitch, feet above the stands up, and steps forward, trying to grab the ball. He goes too far, and topples off the broom with a yelp, tumbling on the ground. He gets up and lurches._

_The crowd gasps. Hermione appears beside a tower to see._

**"Looks like he's gonna be sick!"** Hagrid looked worried.

_Harry lurches and the Snitch pops out of his mouth. It lands in his hands._

**"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!"** Lee cheered.

_Hooch blows a whistle._

**"Gryffindor win!"** she announced.

**"YAY!" **the crowds, save Slytherin, cheered.

**"No!"** Draco moaned.

**"Yes!"** Hagrid grinned.

**"Whoo-hoo!"** Hermione clapped and cheered.

_McGonagall giggles happily._

_Harry raises the Snitch into the air and the crowd, and his team, cheers._

"That was the best sport I have ever witnessed." Loki breathed out slowly.

"Same goes for me." Steve ran his fingers through his hair.

"I cannot wait to play Quidditch." Clint whooped.

"Too violent for me...but fun all the same." Pepper smiled. Jane nodded her agreement.

* * *

_Christmas. The camera pans up to a snowy castle, then to Hagrid, who is bringing in a large tree. Inside the great hall, students are leaving and ghosts are singing (Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, ring the Hogwarts bell. Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas...) Hermione approaches the empty tables, wheeling a cart. She goes to Ron and Harry, who are playing chess._

**"Knight to E-5."** Harry spoke.

_A piece moves across the board._

_Ron thinks for a moment._

**"Queen to E-5."** Ron decided.

_A queen walks over to E-5 and clinks the knight away._

**"That's totally barbaric!"** Hermione exclaimed.

**"That's wizard's chess."** Ron had a smug look on his face.

"Another activity we must try." Thor announced.

"Why not?" Loki grinned mischieviously.

"Loki." Bruce turned to the trickster.

"Yes?" Loki adjusted his Slytherin robes.

"You're awesome, you know that?" Bruce grinned.

Loki chuckled.

* * *

_Harry runs from the room, breathing heavily. He gets into the hall, where Mrs. Norris is. The cat meows and begins to follow him. Harry runs around a corner, just as Snape and Quirrell appear. Snape pushes Quirrell into the wall._

**"Severus...I-I thought..."** Quirrell stuttered.

**"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell."** Snape warned.

**"W-what do you m-mean?"** Quirrell's voice wavered.

**"You know perfectly well what I mean."** Snape snarled.

_Snape senses something. Harry stops breathing. Snape reaches out to grab something, but doesn't. He whips his finger back in front of Quirrell's face._

**"We'll have another chat soon...when you've had time to decide where your loyalties lie."** Snape practically hissed.

"Suspicious." Loki stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Who? Professor Snape, or Professor Quirrell?" Bruce asked.

"Professor Quirrell. His stuttering is not natural, it is forced. Plus, the strange scarf round his head.." Loki mused.

Bruce, Tony, and Clint exchanged excited looks before they all returned to the movie.

* * *

_Drool from one head comes down on Ron's shoulder._

**"Ew! Yuck! Ugh."** Ron complained.

_All three kids look up and see Fluffy standing there. Fluffy barks and growls, thrashing. It breaks the harp and dives at the three._

**"Jump! Go!"** Harry shouted.

_They all jump through the trapdoor._

**"Ahh!"** Ron cried.

_Gasps as he lands on some mushy black ropelike vines._

"The Devil's Snare!" Loki exclaimed.

"Wha?" Tony turned to face the horrified trickster. "That thing is real?"

"It is. It plagued Asgard for many years." Loki shuddered.

"I remember. It was horrible." Thor nodded.

**"Whoa. Lucky this plant-thing is here, really."** Ron sighed with relief.

**"Whoa!"** Harry exclaimed.

_The plant begins to move towards them._

_The plant ties them up._

**"Stop moving, both of you. This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax. If you don't, it will only kill you faster."** Hermione tried explaining.

**"Kill us faster?! Oh, now I can relax!"** Ron complained.

_Hermione manages a smile as she is sucked down below._

**"Hermione!"** Ron and Harry cried, horrified.

**"Now what are we gonna do?!"** Ron panicked.

**"Just relax!"** Hermione's voice called from below.

**"Hermione! Where are you?!"** Harry called.

**"Do what I say. Trust me."** Hermione called.

_Harry relaxes and is sucked through._

**"Ahh! Harry!"** Ron shrieked.

_Harry falls through and lands on the hard ground. Hermione goes over to him and he stands up._

"Horrible stuff." Loki shuddered again.

"I can only imagine the marks it left." Pepper shivered.

"Asgard is still clearing some of the Devil's Snare from the dungeons." Thor nodded.

"Dude." Clint choked on his drink. "You have dungeons?"

"Yes." Loki and Thor nodded, as if it was the most normal thing. Well, for them...it kind of...was.

* * *

_Harry walks down a long staircase to an empty room with pillars around it. The Mirror of Erised is in the middle of the room, and a man is standing before it. It is Quirrell. Harry yelps and grabs his scar._

**"You?"** Harry gaped.

_Quirrell turns around._

**"No. It can't be...Snape. He was the one."** Harry was shocked.

"I KNEW IT!" Loki jumped up. "His stuttering was unnatural and forced! The turban hides something!"

"WHAAAAT IS THIS?" Thor was as shocked as Harry.

Steve was choking on his drink again.

Bruce and Tony were laughing uproariously at everyone's reactions.

**"Yes. He does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to me, who would suspect, "p-p-poor s-stuttering Professor Quirrell?"** Quirrell scoffed.

**"B-but, that day, during the Quidditch Match, Snape tried to kill me." **Harry stuttered.

**"No, dear boy. I tried to kill you! And trust me, if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse."** Quirrell snarled.

* * *

_Quirrell turns back to the mirror and Harry's scar hurts._

**"But he doesn't understand. I'm never alone. Never. Now...what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?"** Quirrell wondered.

_A raspy voice, VOLDEMORT, calls.: Use the boy._

Steve jumped so high he nearly flew off of the sofa.

**"Come here, Potter, now!"** Quirrell demanded.

* * *

"Let me speak to him." Voldemort's voice rasped.

"Master, you are not strong enough." Quirrell protested.

"I have strength enough for this." Voldemort hissed.

_Quirrell unwraps his turban and on the side opposite his face, another face is planted. It is Voldemort who appears kind of like a snake. He stretches out and faces Harry via the mirror._

"Woah!" Steve grabbed a cushion for defense.

"That's so creepy." Pepper shuddered.

Everyone shivered and nodded their agreement.

**"****Harry Potter. We meet again."** Voldemort's voice was strained.

**"Voldemort."** Harry's eyes widened.

**"Yes. You see what I have become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another. A mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something, that conveniently enough, lies in your pocket!" **Voldemort spoke with a dark tone.

* * *

_Quirrell soars into the air and smashes into Harry, one hand on Harrys throat. They fall to the steps. The stone falls out of Harry's reach as Quirrell chokes him. Harry strains and squeaks. Suddenly, Harry puts his hand on Quirrell's, trying to get him off. Smoke furls from under his hand._

**"Ahh! Ahh!"** Quirrell shouted.

_Backs up. His hand is crumbling into a mountain of black ash._

**"What is this magic?" **Quirrell hissed.

_His hand dissipates._

**"Fool! Get the stone!"** Voldemort rasped.

_Quirrell walks forward, but Harry puts both hands on his face._

**"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"** Quirrell screeched.

_Quirrell backs up, then his face, which is horrendously burned, crumbles as he walks forward. His whole body is ash. He falls to the gasps. He looks at his own hands and hurries over to the stone. He picks it up and sighs, when he hears something. Turning, Harry sees a dust clouds with Voldemort's face. The cloud rushes forward, right through Harry!_

**"Arrrhhhhhh!"** Voldemort shouted.

**"Ahhhhhhhhh!"** Harry cried.

_Voldemort flies away. Harry falls to the ground, unconscious. He holds the stone in an outstretched hand._

Steve cheered for Harry's great victory, and he was so happy, so ecstatic...that the others..just didn't have the heart to tell him...

That Voldemort...

Will return...


	16. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

**Hello all! Sorry it's late- but I update more than most authors, so...uh...forgive me? :D Here we have it, the Avengers watch:**

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

It's gonna be a long-ass chapter! By the way, the Avengers playing Quidditch will be up tonight also (hopefully) and we need seven Quidditch players per team, I believe. It will be in a NEW fanfiction called: _**Real Life Movies.**_This is created specifically for the Harry Potter movies! And more fitting :D

**Team 1: **Gryffindor

**1) **Thor

**2) **Tony

**3) **Steve

**4) **Coulson

**5) **Fury

**6) **Clint

**7) **Bruce

**Team 2: **Slytherin

**1) **Loki

**2) **Natasha

**But, as you can see, we are five players short! Vote for 5 more Avengers characters or MARVEL characters to be in Slytherin! Meanwhile, enjoy this chapter! If you wish to listen to the Harry Potter theme while reading this, I reccomend this live orchestra one:**

watch?v=GTXBLyp7_Dw

* * *

A day after watching the first Harry Potter film, everyone re-assembled, this time in Hogwarts robes of their respective houses. Even Steve was joining in on the excitement- he was absolutely mad about Harry Potter already. But no one was madder than Loki. He actually walked around in his robes in public, and travelled in the most awesome way- flying, on a replica firebolt broom. Tumblr nearly exploded when he debuted that. He was even due to meet JK Rowling, and go to all the Harry Potter theme parks and studio tours. Not only that, but they had been granted to have a real Quidditch match at the very first Harry Potter Olympics **(A/N:**** This will happen in Real Life Movies)** and the USA could win medals! Of course, it was going to be rather extraordinary. Better yet, the Avengers had been asked to direct the opening ceremony! Already excited, they decided to watch the next Harry Potter movie. As the lights dimmed, they all twitched in their seats with excitement.

* * *

_INT. HARRY'S BEDROOM - DAY_

_Harry pages through a SCRAPBOOK, stops on a MOVING PHOTO of Ron and Hermione. SQUAWK! Harry jumps. HEDWIG pecks at the LOCK slung through her cage door, then glowers at Harry._

**"I can't, Hedwig. I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school. Besides, if Uncle Vernon..." **Harry spoke.

_At the sound of the name, HEDWIG SQUAWKS again, LOUDER._

**"Har-ry Pot-ter!"** Vernon yelled.

**"Now you've done it."** Harry sighed.

"I hate Vernon." Pepper scowled.

"Agreed, he's horrible to Harry." Jane nodded.

"Hedwig...I want one." Clint moaned.

Almost as if to taunt the archer, Loki whistled, and an owl came in through the open window, just like Hedwig, but black, with piercing green eyes.

"Bastard." Clint mumbled as Loki stroked the bird. Thor quickly snapped a picture of the red-haired Loki, in Slytherin robes, with an owl.

* * *

_Dobby shudders in fear, then looks up, WHISPERS urgently._

**"But Dobby had to come. Dobby has to protect Harry Potter. To warn him. Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year."** Dobby stressed.

**"Not go back? But... I have to." **Harry's eyes widened.

**"This is a plot. A plot to make most terrible things happen. If Harry Potter goes back to school he will be in great danger."** Dobby warned.

"This does not bode well." Thor mused.

"Bad omen?" Loki nodded when Thor asked.

Loki adjusted his sitting position, the owl sitting on his shoulder.

* * *

EXT./INT. HARRY'S BEDROOM - NEXT DAY

Uncle Vernon fits IRON BARS to the inside of Harry'swindow. Drills a METAL FLAP to the base of the bedroom door. Fits a FAT, GREY LOCK to the door itself. Soaking with sweat, he casts Harry a nasty grin and pulls shut the DOOR. It closes with the DULL CLANK of a cell.

"I really would like to kill him." Loki glared at the screen.

"I'd prefer to kill Draco." Steve nodded. "He isn't nice to Harry, Hermione, and Ron."

"Agreed." Bruce shrugged.

* * *

_Harry nods, leans into his trolley and - CRASH! – hits the barrier and bounces back into Ron. A GUARD glowers._

**"What in blazes d'you two think you're doing?" **the Guard demanded.

**"Sorry. Lost control of the trolley."** Harry turned to Ron **"Why can't we get through?"**

**"I dunno. The gateway's sealed itself for some reason."** Ron shrugged.

_As Ron presses his ear to the barrier, the CLOCK CHIMES._

**"****The train leaves at exactly eleven o'clock. We've missed it."** Harry cursed.

"WHAT?" Steve spluttered.

"Calm down, Steve, it's alright." Bruce smiled.

"NO IT'S NOT! HARRY CANNOT GET BACK TO HOGWARTS!" Steve cried.

"If he's like this now..." Clint chuckled.

"He'll be a wreck after _Deathly Hallows._" Natasha finished.

"Yep." Clint nodded.

* * *

_Ron looks pale. Clutched in Errol's beak is a DAMP RED ENVELOPE. Hands shaking, he takes it, opens it, and... MRS. WEASLEY'S VOICE THUNDERS, sending plates and spoons rattling._

**"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!"** Mrs Weasley's voice softened suddenly. **"Oh, and Ginny dear. Congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and are so proud."**

_Ginny, sitting a bit apart from the others, looks up shyly, then returns to the SMALL BLACK BOOK she's scribbling in. Ron watches the envelope RIP ITSELF TO PIECES, then endures HOWLS of LAUGHTER from the other House tables. Colin Creevey snaps a few photos. Harry looks sympathetically at Ron._

Loki cackled evilly, making everyone stare in alarm.

"Dude, please, just no." Clint backed away.

"Ehehehehehehe." Loki snickered.

Everyone simultaneously gulped.

* * *

_INT. SECOND FLOOR CORRIDOR - SECOND FLOOR - NIGHT _

_Harry sleds to a stop, listening: Nothing. Slowly, he peers down. WATER is oozing over the stone floor, surrounding his shoes. His own REFLECTION appears and, behind it, undulating like a dream... WORDS. Ron and Hermione come huffing up._

**"****Harry, what are you doing?"** Ron panted.

_He points. SHIMMERING on the wall are the words he saw reflected in water._

**_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED_**

**_ENEMIES OF THE HEIR... BEWARE._**

"I knew something awful was to happen." Thor sighed.

"Yes, indeed." Thor nodded.

"Dudes, d'you think there's an alternate universe somewhere out there...where this is real?" Tony asked.

"Considering we have nine realms, assassins, gods, metal men, green monsters...I would like to think so." Loki smiled.

"Too right." Bruce agreed.

* * *

_McGonagall considers Hermione's question for a long moment, then nods._

**"Very well. You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not."** McGonagall spoke.

**"****Three glasses who?"** Ron whispered.

**"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, purebloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. According to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic." **McGonagall continued.

**"Muggle-borns."** Hermione nodded.

**"Yes. Naturally, the school has been searched many times for such a chamber. It has never been found."** McGonagall concluded.

**"****Professor, what exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?"** Hermione asked.

**"The Chamber is said to be home to something which the heir of Slytherin alone can control. It is said to be home... to a monster." **McGonagall finished.

_Ron's eyes shift. Malfoy sits calmly, smiling to himself._

"This has such an interesting plot." Steve smiled.

"That it does." Bruce agreed.

"I love it!" Steve grinned.

Loki whispered something to his owl before it flew out the window.

"Whar?" the trickster glared, as if talking to an owl was the most normal thing in the world.

Everyone shrugged before returning to the film.

* * *

_Harry continues on, CLOSING on the Snitch, fingertips only inches from catching it... when... the Rogue Bludger SMASHES INTO Harry's arm._

"Ooooh.." Pepper cringed.

"Ouch." Jane shuddered.

"It is rather painful to break one's arm." Loki agreed.

"You broke yours once, did you not?" Thor turned to Loki.

"Yes, I managed to shatter both arms fighting one of the frost giants, and still beheaded it." Loki puffed out his chest proudly.

Tony whistled.

_Harry cries out, steadies himself and with a brilliant, acrobatic move, SNATCHES the Snitch out of the air with his good hand. Unable to control his broom with his shattered arm, he hits the pitch with a SICKENING THUD. Wincing, Harry rolls onto his shoulders, SQUINTS UP: a BLACK DOT - growing rapidly LARGER - is plummeting from the sky, directly toward him. It's... the rogue Bludger. Instantly, Harry spins away, grimacing in agony, as the Bludger... hits the ground like a SLEDGE HAMMER, violently TATTOOING the pitch again and again, only inches from Harry. _

* * *

**"What should I tell the staff, Albus?"** Professor McGonagall asked.

**"Tell them the truth. Tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe. Tell them it's as we feared. The Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."** Dumbledore answered.

Steve choked on his drink, and Clint dramatically cried out, followed by Bruce and Tony.

* * *

**"One-two-three –"** Lockhart counted.

**"Expelliarmus!"** Snape spoke quickly.

_A dazzling flash of SCARLET LIGHT bursts forth and BLASTS Lockhart off his feet and into the wall behind._

**"Do you think he's all right?"** Hermione asked, worried.

**"Who cares?"** Harry and Ron laughed in unison.

**"Well, there you have it. That was a Disarming Charm. As you see, I've lost my wand."** Lockhart smiled nervously.

_As Hermione returns it…_

**"Ah, thank you, Miss Granger. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy..."** Lockhart smirked.

**"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor." **Snape replied.

"Snape is so sassy." Pepper gaped.

Jane nodded furiously.

"And his hair is fabulous." Jane added.

Loki snorted his drink, choking as he laughed.

"I agree. The raven locks of Severus Snape are fabulous indeed." Thor agreed.

The trickster fell off the back of the sofa, laughing loudly.

* * *

_Lockhart flicks his wand. BANG! The SNAKE flies into the air, HISSES in rage, and slithers straight towards Justin Finch-Fletchley. As students SCREAM, Harry - oddly calm - approaches the snake. It rises, fangs exposed, poised to strike Justin._

**"****Leave him!"** Harry spoke, unknowingly, in parseltongue.

_The snake looks into Harry's eyes, then turns for Justin._

**"LEAVE HIM!" **Harry repeated.

_The snake hovers a moment more, then - miraculously -slumps to the floor. Harry blinks, as if coming out of a trance, grins curiously at the snake, and offers his hand to Justin._

**"What are you playing at?"** Justin demanded.

_Terrified, Justin backs away. Confused, Harry eyes the faces around him. Malfoy looks shocked. Seamus and Neville's eyes glitter with fear. Ginny bolts the room. Snape waves his wand and the snake VANISHES in PUFF OF BLACK SMOKE, then regards Harry with a look that is both shrewd and calculating._

"Loki, can you talk to snakes?" Clint asked.

"I can." Loki grinned darkly.

"Should've known." Clint smirked.

"Jealous?" Loki blinked.

"Maybe. But,then again, I'm awesome." Clint shrugged.

"You cannot speak parseltongue." Loki smirked.

"That's what snake language is called?" Tony gaped.

"Yes. I was on earth many years ago, and there was some problem with snakes in a rural part of this country. JK Rowling was travelling through there...I guess she heard me and used it." Loki shrugged.

"Woaaaah..." an awed hush went through the room.

* * *

_INT. GRYFFINDOR DORMITORY/COMMON ROOM - NIGHT (LATER) 96_

_CAMERA STARTS OVERHEAD, looking down on the boys' dormitory. Seamus, Neville, Ron and Dean sleep. One bed is empty. CAMERA CRANES TO the Common Room, finds Harry sitting alone, flipping through the blank pages of the diary. Harry starts to set the diary aside, then notices a BOTTLE OF INK sitting on the desk. An idea flickers. Taking his QUILL, Harry dips it, and hesitates. As he does, a DROP of INK hangs, suspended like a tear, then...DROPS. The ink BLAZES briefly, then... VANISHES... as if it were sucked into the page. Excited, Harry dips his quill again, and, this time, writes: My name is Harry Potter. The words blaze, VANISH. Slowly, oozing out of the page, a response: _

**_Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle._**

_Harry's mind races. Deciding, he MUTTERS the words he writes:_

**"Do... you... know... anything... about... the... Chamber... of... Secrets?" **Harry wrote.

**_Yes._**

**"Can... you... tell... me?"** Harry continued.

**_No._**

_Harry ... slowly... new words ooze to the surface._

**_But I can show you..._**

_Harry waits, intrigued. Then, suddenly...The pages FLUTTER WILDLY, stop on "June the 13th." On the page, a TINY SQUARE SHIMMERS... like a WINDOW. Harry lifts the book, puts his eye close and... PITCHES FORWARD, spilling through the widening window, into a WHIRL of COLOR and SHADOW, tumbling onto his feet..._

"Very interesting." Loki nodded.

Steve was so shocked his mouth was hanging open.

"This is so cool..." Bruce sounded like a child at christmas.

"I KNOW!" Tony fanboyed.

Natasha, who had been sitting furthest away from the group from fear of being overwhelmed by the fanboys/fangirls, smirked. Despite her previous dismissal of Harry Potter, she was now loving it.

* * *

_As Harry steps to the mouth of the cavern, the AIR suddenly CRACKLES with MOVEMENT. TWIGS SNAP. A HUGE SHADOW emerges, slowly engulfs Harry. He peers up._

**_SEES:_**

_An ANCIENT SPIDER (ARAGOG), the size of a small elephant. As it advances, Harry and Ron back slowly away. Then: its BLIND EYES catch the light, and it STOPS. As if...listening._

"HOLY SHIT!" Tony, Clint, Bruce, Steve, Pepper, and Jane simultaneously dived behind the sofas for cover, peeking over the edge, shaking.

Loki cackled.

"I think it's a stunning creation." Loki mused.

"Slytherin." Clint shivered.

"Tell me about it." Bruce sighed.

* * *

_INT. CHAMBER OF SECRETS - NIGHT _

_A vast chamber stretches ahead. Along the path are rows of STONE SERPENTS. The serpents rest in pools of black water. Ahead is an enormous STATUE of SALAZAR SLYTHERIN. Several feet in front of the statue, Ginny Weasley lies motionless. As Harry dashes and takes her into his arms, her head lolls to one side, cheeks white as marble. A pale hand clutches TOM RIDDLE'S DIARY to her chest. Harry DROPS the torch, RACES to Ginny, places his wand on the floor and kneels beside her._

"This chamber is impressive." Thor leant forward.

"Indeed. Ginny does not look well, though." Loki mused.

* * *

_Riddle pulls Harry's wand from his pocket and begins to trace it through the air, writing three words: _

**_"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE." _**

_Then, with a wave, he re-arranges them:_

**_I AM LORD VOLDEMORT._**

Thor choked on his poptarts, sending crumbs flying everywhere. Loki, who had stood to grab a drink, promptly collapsed on the floor. Steve followed suit. The room was silent for several minutes, the film paused, before everyone regained their senses. Loki slowly sat up.

"I did not see that coming." Loki rubbed his eyes.

"Me neither." Steve gasped.

After everyone was deemed emotionally stable, they continued.

**"You. You're the heir of Slytherin. You're Voldemort?"** Harry gasped.

* * *

_Harry moves toward Ginny, then suddenly... the BASILISK SHOOTS OUT of the TUNNEL, HISSING directly in front of Harry. Trapped, Harry glances around, then - impulsively - LEAPS upward, begins to scale the statue of Salazar Slytherin. _

_The serpent strikes madly, but Harry continues on, CLIMBING BOLDLY until he reaches the top. He turns. Sees the Sorting Hat. Sees what glitters within: the RUBY HANDLE of a SWORD. Harry WHEELS, sword in hand, and fends off the slashing serpent like St. George and the dragon. In a mad rush of courage, he PITCHES HIMSELF onto the serpent, SLIDES DOWN its back and rolls up, SWORD RAISED. Too tired to flee,__Harry simply waits. The serpent rises and, FANGS **BARED... STRIKES.**_

_Marshalling every ounce of strength left to him, Harry drives the sword upward, deep into the roof of the SERPENT'S mouth. It HISSES in PAIN, thrashing MADLY as it drives a FANG into Harry's arm. Harry clutches his arm in agony, stumbles back and falls to the floor, watching as the serpent THRASHES briefly... then goes still._

"HARRY!" Steve cried. "NOOO!"

"GET UP!" Loki urged.

"YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THIS!" Thor cried.

"YOU'RE A WIZARDDD." Bruce shouted.

* * *

_Riddle's face creases in fear. He LUNGES FORWARD. But Harry is too quick. Raising his hand high... he PLUNGES THE FANG into the book. Instantly, BLACK INK SPURTS from the pages. _

**"No!" **_Riddle SHRIEKS, writhing in pain. _

_His body begins to wither instantly, growing BLURRY once more. As the ink runs off Harry's fingers to the floor, Riddle VANISHES altogether. Harry sinks back, then... hears a FAINT MOAN. Ginny STIRS, color blooming in her cheeks. As she sees Harry, she SOBS._

"HE DID IT!" Thor crowed.

"YES!" Loki leapt up, and he and the fellow fanboys did their celebration dance.

"OHMYGODTHATWASAMAZINGICANNOTBREATHE!" Steve stuttered, eyes wide.

* * *

_He turns away. As Dobby looks sadly back, clutching the diary in his hand, Harry mouths the words: Open it. Dobby looks down curiously. Inside... is a SOCK. He **GASPS.**_

**"Dobby! Dobby, come."** Lucius called.

**"Master has given Dobby a sock. Master has presented Dobby with clothes. Dobby is... free!" **Dobby cried joyfully.

"Hey, reindeer games?" Tony turned to a teary-eyed Loki.

"Yes?" Loki blinked.

"Can we have house elves?" Tony asked.

"Why?" Loki asked.

"Why not?" Tony grinned.

Loki thought for a moment, then nodded. Everyone else cheered, making the trickster smile.

* * *

_Just then... Dumbledore gets to his feet and... slowly...brings his hands together. The others join him. Soon, everyone is on their feet and the Hall ROARING. As the students surround Hagrid, he blinks, wipes at his eyes, and...__CAMERA PULLS BACK, THROUGH the window, leaving the celebration. _

_WE CONTINUE TO CRANE BACK... BACK... TO A WIDE SHOT OF HOGWARTS... glittering gloriously in the night._

**_FADE TO BLACK._**

**_THE END_**

As the credits started to roll, the Avengers sat there in silence. Normally, they would talk, discuss. But no words could describe Harry Potter.

And maybe...they never could.

Because you cannot express the journey of Harry Potter...

With mere words...

* * *

**Should I do the real life Harry Potter thing as:**

_Real Life Movies_

**Or...**

_The Harry Potter Olympics_

**Because, if we did them seperately, we could maybe have a contest to see who gets entered in the Harry Potter Olympics.**

Go to my facebook page, of the same name, Melting Angels, and we shall see if we do that. Raise the likes! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

_Live long and prosper- and may the force be with you! _


	17. Harry Potter and the Prizoner of Azkaban

**Sorry for the lack of updates...more like...no updates! BUT! I finished school FOR GOOD on Friday, so more time for updates! So, we return to the world of Avengers and Movies with:**

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban!_

I am going to permanently keep Question of the Day! Leave me a question in your review, and I shall answer at the beginning of a new chapter for any of my running Avengers fanfics!

**Question of the Day: **Hogwarts House?

_Either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. I'm quite shy until you get to know me. I am actually quite crazy and hyperactive, but have patience and am pretty good with sorting out any friendship issues. I am brave when I need to be, I will stand up for my friends even if they haven't necessarily been nice to me. I have a completely nonsensical dream to play Quidditch. I will kick the crap out of anyone who is an asshole to me or my friends. I have also had red hair before like a Weasley. But I am completely random and the weirdest person you could ever meet ._. _

**_SO I AM A HUFFLEPUFF! _**

**_POTATO!_**

Hope you all enjoy!

**BEFORE THAT! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**

_THE HARRY POTTER OLYMPICS FANFIC, ONE OF THE BIGGEST CROSSOVERS EVER, IS NOW UNDERWAY! I AM WRITING THE FIRST CHAPTER AND IT** SHOULD **BE PUBLISHED THIS WEEK! LOOK FORWARD TO IT! HERE ARE SOME THINGS TO LOOK FORWARD TO:_

**1)** Marvel characters playing Quidditch

**2) **Loki kicking ass in the magical duels

**3) **The Avengers fighting off Dementors **(A/N: Possibly)**

**4) **The Harry Potter movie cast joining in on the action!

**5) **JK Rowling shall appear in the chapters!

Like my facebook fanpage for contests and such!

**Page: ** pages/Melting-Angels/211613798853204?ref=hl

**If that doesn't work: ** pages/Melting-Angels/211613798853204?fref=ts

Oh, and if you see that some scenes are described differently, I think the script I found was either an extended version/directors cut or just not the final thing.

**This chapter was... **4,808 **words! And three hours of cutting, pasting, and typing to boot!**

* * *

Several days after viewing Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, and intense planning for the Harry Potter Olympics **(A/N: Excited for that story?), **the team got back together for another movie-viewing session. They had made the living room resemble the great hall, only smaller. The decorations and set up were perfect, again albeit smaller. They were all there, minus Loki, in their respective Hogwarts House Robes. The screen was where Dumbledore and the other teachers would normally sit, and it was huge. Their copy of Prisoner of Azkaban was blu-ray and 3D. All of a sudden, the room went dark, and Loki stormed in, transformed into a perfect replica of none other than Severus Snape. He strolled over with purpose, and with a dramatic sweep of his cloak, sat down at the mini Slytherin table. Whenever anyone would try to talk, he would glare at them Snape-style. The others eventually gave up and started the movie.

**_EXT. NUMBER FOUR PRIVET DRIVE - MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT _**

_The street slumbers, adrift in shadow. Then... a curious BEAM OF LIGHT BOBS beyond the second-story window of Number Four._

**_INT. HARRY'S ROOM - SAME TIME - MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT _** _A tent of blankets. Within... the SHADOW of a BOY. _ Lumos Maxima... _The tent BLOOMS SOFTLY with light - briefly illuminating a bedside PHOTOGRAPH (of James & Lily Potter) – then goes dark._

"Lumos Maxima..."

_The blankets bloom once again when, down the hall, a TOILET FLUSHES. Instantly, the SHADOW stiffens, the blankets DIM, and the tent flattens. Just as..._ _...the bedroom door OPENS, revealing...UNCLE VERNON. He peers inside, eyes flashing suspiciously, then... withdraws. The tent rises._

Lumos Maxima...

_As the blankets blaze, we CUT INSIDE, find a SKINNY BOY with a crow's nest of black hair, thick glasses sitting crookedly atop his nose: HARRY POTTER. Open before him is Violeta Stitch's Extreme Incantations. Once again, he speaks:_

Lumos... MAXIMA!

**_EXT. NUMBER FOUR PRIVET DRIVE - SAME TIME - NIGHT _** _A BLINDING BLAST OF LIGHT FLASHES from the second story window of Number Four. DOGS BARK. _

_And a TITLE CARD appears:_

**_HARRY POTTER _**_and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

"OH MY GOD!" Loki fanboyed.

In his own voice.

In Snape's body.

The others nearly died from asphyxiation from laughter.

* * *

**_EXT. NUMBER FOUR PRIVET DRIVE - DUSK (SECONDS LATER) 9A_**

_As Harry storms out with his trunk, we DOLLY TO the street WITH him. High in the sky, a plump DOT rises. Aunt Marge.__Harry walks and walks and walks, then... stops. Glances about. An empty PLAYGROUND. SWINGS CREAKING gently on rusted chains. A tiny CAROUSEL, kissed gently by the wind, turning slowly.__Harry drops the trunk. Sits. Deep in the night, an ALARM SHRIEKS, goes SILENT. Harry, still as a statue. Listening. _

_In the trees above, LEAVES TREMBLE. The WIND gathers. Harry turns, studies the swaying swings, the carousel. Then, he... stiffens. Turns back. Sensing something in the shadows across the street, he rises. Slowly draws his wand. Then he sees... it. Something BIG. Darker than the shadows which conceal it. Something with WIDE, GLEAMING **EYES.**_

_Harry steps back. Afraid to look. Afraid not to. Wand outstretched... he TRIPS, tumbles over the forgotten trunk. The tip of his wand BLAZES. BANG! TWIN BEAMS of BLINDING LIGHT spear the night._

**"Aaaah!"** Harry cried, surprised.

_GIANT WHEELS bear down. Harry rolls clear - just as a PREPOSTEROUSLY PURPLE, TRIPLE-DECKER BUS SCREECHES to a halt. GOLD LETTERS glimmer above the windscreen: The Knight Bus.__DOORS HISS. Snap back. REVEAL STAN SHUNPIKE, an 18- year-old boy in a WRINKLED CONDUCTOR'S UNIFORM. Pasty face. Raccoon eyes. Stan looks like he hasn't seen the sun in years._

"We need one of those." Tony started noting down on a Stark Tablet.

"Agreed..." Loki drawled in a perfect imitation of Snape.

Clint and Bruce grinned, and the others even cracked a smile.

"Seriously though." Tony grinned.

"No." Pepper raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up, Hufflepuff!" Tony protested.

"Gryffindors." Natasha rolled her eyes, Loki-Snape **(A/N: It's messed up but...I ship those two :3) **nodding his agreement.

* * *

_Just then, a pair of DOUBLE-DECKER BUSES sweep directly toward the Knight Bus. Before can scream, the entire Knight Bus SQUEEZES DOWN and shoots the gap between the two onrushing buses. The Shrunken Head winces._

"How does that not harm Harry?" Thor asked in bewilderment.

"Magic." Loki-Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I shall never understand it." Thor sighed.

* * *

_Just then, the COMPARTMENT RATTLES. Lanterns flicker. The train LURCHES, begins to SLOW. Hermione slides down the seat, pinning Ron against the window. They exchange an awkward glance, then Hermione carefully slides to the other end of the seat and glances at her WATCH. Frowns._

**"Why're we stopping? We can't be there yet..."** Hermione sounded worried.

"What is happening?" Steve asked.

"You will find out Steve, don't worry." Pepper smiled.

"Quiet, fools." Loki-snape sneered.

_Harry rises, slides open the door, peers into the Corridor.__HARRY'S POV – __All along the carriage, HEADS look out curiously. Then - the train JERKS - the car SWAYS - and the LAMPS running along the ceiling FLICKER._

"I don't think this will go well." Steve swallowed.

Everyone settled down after receiving a spine-chilling glare from Loki-snape.

* * *

_A HAND - slimy and scabbed - a hand of death – GRIPS the half-open compartment door, pushes it aside._

"MEEP!" Steve bit his fingers, terrified.

"Weakling." Loki-snape rolled his eyes.

"Brother…" Thor warned.

Loki held up his replica Snape wand threateningly.

Thor backed down, paling as he turned to look at the screen.

_REVEALS: a TOWERING, CLOAKED FIGURE, its face hidden beneath its black hood. __CROOKSHANKS' hair rises and as she HISSES... WHOOSHHHHH. The folds of the hood TREMBLE. A CHILL, RATTLING INTAKE OF AIR is heard. The FLAMES in Lupin's hands SPUTTER. _

_A SOUND SWELLS in Harry's ears. Eerie. Painful. The sound of a WOMAN SCREAMING. Harry's eyes roll up, eyelids fluttering.__And then... a SILVERY WHITE LIGHT drifts from his mouth. The world spins off its axis and Harry falls... glasses tumbling hard to the ground... then Harry... the muscles of his jaw twitching. _

_THUNDER CRACKS. LIGHTNING paints the ICY windows..._

* * *

_As Buckbeak GALLOPS FORWARD, Harry slides scarily back, giant WINGS unfold, huge and powerful, and - WHOOSH! - they SOAR into the air. Rising higher. And higher. And higher._

_Gradually, Harry loosens his hold on Buckbeak's neck. Losing himself in the joy of flying. Smiling at the sight of his and Buckbeak's SHADOW racing across the grass below. Circling over the Whomping Willow, past Hogwarts castle, and then SWOOPING, with heart-stopping speed, over the Black Lake, Buckbeak's talons tickling the smooth glass of the water, summoning the GIANT SQUID to the surface briefly. _

_Hagrid WHISTLES then, and Buckbeak wheels, beating his way back to the paddock, galloping to a halt. As Harry slides off, the class CHEERS - all except Draco, who narrows his eyes maliciously._

"That was always one of my favourite parts." Bruce smiled.

"Buckbeak was one of the more interesting animals." Natasha agreed.

"I want my own Buckbeak." Clint concluded.

Everyone turned to Loki-snape.

"Maybe...for the Harry Potter Olympics we are planning." Loki-snape shrugged, before snapping back into character.

* * *

_Neville eyes the rattling wardrobe, steps forward queasily._

**"What would you say is the thing that frightens you most?"** Professor Lupin asked.

**"Profter... Snafpt..."** Neville stuttered.

**"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry." **Professor Lupin looked Neville in the eye.

**"Professor Snape."** Neville answered.

_Everyone LAUGHS good-naturedly._

Everyone except Clint and Steve laughed. When the two did not join in the fits of laughter, the others turned to glare at them.

"What?" Steve looked defensive.

"Professor Snape is fucking scary." Clint shuddered.

Loki-snape calmly walked over to Clint, and whacked him round the head with a book, before slamming it down on the table. He then strutted back over to the mini Slytherin table, and looked up with a completely deadpan expression.

"Turn to page 394."

* * *

_SPARKS__ jet from Lupin's wand, strike the doorknob, and the wardrobe BURSTS OPEN. Instantly, Snape appears, eyes flashing hideously as he stalks forward. Neville backs away in fright._

**"Think, Neville. Think!"** Professor Lupin urged.

**"R-r-riddikulus!" **Neville stuttered.

_CRACK! Snape stumbles in a FLASH OF LIGHT and reappears... in a LONG, LACE-TRIMMED DRESS, TOWERING MOTH-EATEN HAT, and CRIMSON HANDBAG. Instantly, the class ROARS, except for Draco and his fellow Slytherins. Neville blinks, amazed, then slowly, grins himself._

Upon seeing Loki-snape transform to the form the on-screen fake Snape wore upon being hit with the Riddikulus charm, everyone, even Steve and Clint, burst out laughing, Loki himself included, roaring with laughter.

* * *

_Hermione GASPS. GRABS Harry's arm. He looks. SEES: The Fat Lady's portrait has been SLASHED VICIOUSLY, great strips of canvas hanging from the frame. Just then, Dumbledore appears._

"NOT THE FAT LADY!" Thor roared in anguish.

* * *

_A DISTANT WHISTLE weaves into the WIND, rises in pitch, not a whistle at all, but a... SCREAM. A WOMAN'S SCREAM.__Harry's eyes flutter, and wisps of SILVERY WHITE LIGHT float from his mouth. His glasses glaze over completely. His fingers, rigid, can no longer grip the broom and... He FALLS._

**"No!"** Hermione cried.

"HARRY!" Clint and Loki, now back to himself in Slytherin robes, shrieked like girls.

"POTTER!" Thor cried in fear.

"HARRYYYYY!" Steve shrieked too.

Natasha, Pepper, and Jane raised their eyebrows.

_Harry and broom tumble in opposite directions. The Nimbus soars end over end, tossed by the currents, then drops... right into the Whomping Willow. FLOOMPH! Harry, in freefall, drops through one cloud, then another. Plummeting through the circling Dementors._

_Then... a TALL FIGURE rises from the crowd. Raises an__OPEN HAND to the heavens. Eyes angry but clear. Dumbledore. An EXPLOSION - more powerful than thunder - rocks the air. A FLASH - more fierce than lightning - shocks the sky. And then..._**_THE SCREEN GOES BLACK._**

* * *

**"Black was vicious. He didn't kill Pettigrew. He destroyed him. A finger. That's all that was left. A finger - there's your hearsay."** Cornelius Fudge spoke.

_Rosmerta looks to McGonagall. She nods grimly._

**"Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potters, but he's the reason they're dead. And now he wants to finish what he started."** Professor McGonagall added in.

**"Harry."** Madam Rosmerta looked horrified.

_McGonagall nods, then looks pained._

**"But that's not the worst of it."** Cornelius Fudge sighed.

**"****What could be worse?"** Madam Rosmerta asked fearfully.

**"This: Sirius Black was and remains today..."** Professor McGonagall sucked in a breath, as if preparing herself. **"Harry Potter's godfather."**

Simultaneously, Steve and Thor choked on their drinks.

"What?" Steve looked shocked.

He turned to Tony and Bruce.

"Ahem." Bruce cleared his throat. "At Hogwarts, Sirius Black was close friends with Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and James Potter. Their group became known as the Marauders. James made Sirius Harry's godfather as they were such close friends."

"I see." Steve and Thor spoke and nodded in unison.

Loki was merely blinking at the screen in utter shock.

* * *

_Lupin blinks at Harry's quiet fierceness. Opens the packing case. Instantly, the Dementor appears again. A chill fills the air. The hair skates off Harry's scar. He sets his jaw..._

**"Expecto Patronum!"** Harry cried determinedly.

_Harry's hand TREMBLES. His whole BODY TREMBLES. But he holds his ground, when - WHOOSH! - a huge SILVER SHADOW BURSTS from the end of his wand, hovering between him and the Dementor. The Dementor falters... Harry's legs like water..._

Each of the Avengers laughed at the look of wonder on Loki's face as he admired the magic. A flicker of jealously went through them, at the thought that Loki could actually do all that. But they shook their heads. After all, they were going to have the experience of a lifetime at the Harry Potter olympics.

* * *

_The axe hangs seemingly forever, etched against the sky, then drops from sight. A SICKENING CHOP fouls the breeze and Ron and Harry stare toward the trees in numb disbelief. Hermione, face turned away, trembles..._

Once the act was done...no one spoke.

Except for Loki.

He was crying.

Again.

"I hate to imagine his reaction to Harry Potter and the Half blood Prince." Tony whispered to Bruce, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Harry's eyes shift. Bounding toward him in the gathering gloom is an ENORMOUS, PALE-EYED, JET-BLACK... DOG. Harry shields himself when... the dog LEAPS CLEAR OVER HIM._

**"Aaaahhh!"** Ron cried.

_The dog's TEETH flash and - SNAP! - close on Ron's foot, dragging him TOWARDS THE TRUNK like a rag doll. Instantly, Harry dashes forward, leaps out, and grabs Ron's hands... but he and Ron just keep skudding along the ground._

"NO!" Thor protested.

"RON!" Pepper cried.

"NOOO!" Jane hugged Pepper.

Natasha and Loki, the only two Slytherins, looked at each other, raised their eyebrows, and burst out laughing at everyone's reactions.

* * *

_Harry looks down, follows the PAW PRINTS on the floor to a pair of FILTHY HUMAN FEET. Harry looks up slowly at the MAN standing in the shadows. Filthy, matted hair hangs to his shoulders. His skin like a corpse._

**_SIRIUS BLACK._**

Thor and Loki's eyes widened comically.

Tony and Bruce held in their fanboyish glee.

* * *

**"Yes, you glow like the sun. And you howl at the moon. Enough talk! He dies. Now. If you won't do it with me, Remus, I'll do it alone." **Sirius glared.

**"Wait, Sirius –"** Lupin protested.

**"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!"** Sirius cried. **"Trust me, you wouldn't have lasted a week!"**

_Lupin eyes Black, then nods._

"I DID MY WAITING!" Thor cried.

"TWELVE YEARS OF IT!" Clint yelled.

"IN AZKABAN!" Loki finished.

"One of the most iconic lines of the series." Bruce adjusted his glasses.

"Interesting." Steve nodded.

* * *

_With that, Lupin takes out his wand and, as one, he and Black cast a stream of BLUE-WHITE LIGHT. Scabbers twists madly in midair, then - FLASH! - transforms into... a very short man with thinning hair and grubby hands._

**_PETER PETTIGREW._**

"WHAT?!" Steve exclaimed dramatically, choking on his drink.

"I believe this to be what humans call a 'plot twist'." Thor looked equally surprised.

"Yes. It is, Thor." Jane nodded.

* * *

_Hermione tugs her robes from Pettigrew's sweaty grasp. Harry turns, sees Black staring in wonder at the castle,shining radiantly under the bright bowl of the night sky._

**"Beautiful, isn't it? I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again. Freely."** Sirius turned to Harry. **"That was a noble thing you did back there. He doesn't deserve it."**

_Harry studies Pettigrew briefly, looks away. Lost in thought._

"Sirius." Loki sniffed mournfully.

Natasha nodded sorrowfully, agreeing, the others watching the two Slytherins with amusement.

* * *

_Harry looks at Hogwarts. GRINS. Sirius does the same. Then, Hermione's voice rises on the air, quavering with fear._

**"Harry..."** Hermione shook.

_He turns, see Hermione staring at the FULL MOON. His eyes shift. Lupin is a rigid silhouette, his fingers twitching._

**"Remus, old friend... did you take your potion tonight?"** Sirius asked, slightly panicked.

_Lupin, twitching, SHAKES HIS HEAD. Pettigrew's eyes dart, taking in the situation, then slowly shift, note the WAND trembling in LUPIN'S LENGTHENING FIST._

**"Run. All of you. Now."** Sirius commanded.

_But none of them do, transfixed, watching as BRISTLES POKE THROUGH LUPIN'S SKIN. _

"Holy shit." Tony bit his fist to hold in fanboy squeals.

"Fascinating…" Loki's eyes widened.

"Oh my god…REMUS!" Steve cried.

"It's ok Steve!" Pepper cried fearfully, concerned for Remus.

Thor held his breath at the level of tension and suspense.

_Black steps forward, wraps his arms around his friend, presses his mouth to his ear._

**"You know the man you truly are, Remus."** Sirius urged. **"This flesh is only flesh."**

_SIRIUS BLACK continues pounding Lupin's chest._

**"This heart is where you truly live. This heart! Here!"** Sirius was pleading.

_As Lupin's WAND DROPS... Pettigrew LEAPS._

**"No!"** Harry cried, flashing his wand. **"Expelliarmus!"**

_Lupin's wand flies from Pettigrew's hand and he FREEZES. Then slowly turns. Face blank, eyes closed, he... GRINS HIDEOUSLY. Transforms. Stunned, Harry watches a RAT dart into the night. A HOWL PIERCES THE AIR and Harry wheels. With a shrug, Lupin tosses Black into the air, then turns. He is no longer human. He's a werewolf. Harry and Hermione begin to edge back._

"Remus!" Steve sobbed. "HE IS LOST!"

"It is not over yet, Steven!" Thor returned Steve's attention to the screen.

**"Professor...?"** Hermione asked timidly.

_The WEREWOLF'S eyes blaze. Long teeth glitter. Then... a horrifying GROWL ERUPTS from its throat. Harry and Hermione spin, begin to flee... and run flat into Snape. As they collapse in a great clumsy pile, Snape's eyes flutter open, the spell broken. Seeing Hermione atop him, he sweeps her aside..._

**"Out of the way!"** Snape commanded.

_... and finds the werewolf preparing to pounce. Leaping to his feet, Snape draws his wand and steps forward, shielding Hermione, Harry and Ron. _

"I thought Snape hated Gryffindors." Loki was puzzled.

"Well…" Tony opened his mouth, but saw Bruce glaring. "Not really…you'll see…in the other films."

Loki nodded, not quite satisfied, but entranced by the movie, the same as the others.

_The WEREWOLF HOWLS, SPRINTS forward, when - SWOOSH! – a GIANT DOG (Black) intercepts it in MIDAIR. They hit the ground in a FIERCE TANGLE of FLASHING TEETH, a single horrible flailing beast. Again and again, the dog pushes the werewolf back, but the werewolf is too strong..._

**"Sirius!"** Harry cried, horrified.

_The DOG YELPS, ROARS in pain, and the werewolf flings it into the tall grass. As it charges after, Harry pushes past Snape, dashes into the night. Hermione makes to follow, but Snape holds her back._

* * *

_Suddenly... a HOWL pierces the night. The werewolf falters, cocking its head toward the forest. Harry waits, petrified. The WEREWOLF's eyes shift back to him. It SNARLS, moves closer, ready to kill. Harry covers his face with his arm, when... ... a SECOND HOWL ECHOES high above the forest. Slowly, Harry drops his arm. Looks. The werewolf bounds toward the forest, vanishes. Harry's eyes shift. In the darkness, the wounded dog lurches through the tall grass. Falls. Rises. Falls again. Each time becoming more human. As he disappears over the ridge, Harry sprints after._

Steve, by this point, was still crying over Remus, believing he was lost forever.

* * *

_A fragile MIST escapes Harry's mouth. A raw WIND TOSSES his hair. CHILL-BUMPS pebble his SKIN. A FRINGE of ICE appears at the lake's edge. Then they appear, oozing like smoke through the TREES across the lake. Dementors._

**"No... No!"** Harry panicked, drawing his wand. **"Expecto... Patronum!"**

_A thin silvery wisp weeps from Harry's wand, hovering like a VEIL, but the Dementors continue to come. Harry places his hand on Black's HEAVING HEART, poises his wand once more:_

**"Expecto... Patronum..."** Harry was starting to lose strength.

_Harry's Patronus blooms briefly... and dies. Harry's eyes flutter, the DEMENTORS twisting madly in his vision, drawing closer. Black GASPS. SILVERY FEATHERS of LIGHT tumble from his lips, as if his very soul were leaving him...__Then... a LIGHT splinters the trees. Harry squints, sees a FIERY STAG appear... its body luminous... slashing through the trees... sowing light in the darkness. _

_The Dementors wilt in its wake, but more replace them, sweeping down in waves. Still, the stag charges on. The __LIGHT EXPANDS. The forest blazing with it. __The remaining Dementors flee, drifting across the moon like ash. The light ebbs. The stag's luminous body flickers. There is a BRIGHT FLASH and darkness returns, a single THREAD of LIGHT all that remains, spinning down to the size of a PEARL... in the palm of MAN, standing deep in the trees. Harry studies the strangely familiar SILHOUETTE, then... it is gone. _

_Silence drops like a curtain. MIST rises from the lake. As Snape appears at the top of the rise, we _

_-_**_FADE TO BLACK._**

"Woahhhhh.." Loki was mesmerized.

"That magic was spectacular!" Thor exclaimed.

"Was that Harry's father?" Steve asked, puzzled.

Tony and Bruce gave each other a knowing look, and chuckled evilly, leaving the others to be amazed by the patronus charm, and Steve to be utterly confused. Loki's eyes were wider than ever. Steve soon started crying for Sirius, believing the man to have been lost to the dementors.

* * *

**_INT. HOSPITAL WING - TIME REVERSAL - NIGHT/LATE _****_AFTERNOON_**

_TIME REVERSES in a dizzying backward blur, as if a tape were being rewound, every moment that occurred in the hospital room flickering by at a dizzying speed while, outside the window, darkness gives way to dusk and the sun "un-sets," returning to its place low on the horizon. At this point, the TIME REVERSAL ends and the room is... Empty. Except for Harry and Hermione. As Hermione unloops the necklace, Harry glances around in confusion._

"Time travel." Steve breathed out slowly in amazement.

"DOCTOR WHO!" Clint blurted out.

"What?" Loki turned round. "Clint, you are also a fan of Doctor Who?"

"YES!" Clint jumped up.

"A FELLOW WHOVIAN!" Loki jumped up, literally leapt over to Clint, and high fived the archer, before they returned to their seats.

"After Harry Potter, we tackle Doctor Who?" Bruce suggested.

"FUCK YES!" Clint grinned.

"BE QUIET!" Natasha shouted.

Everyone timidly sat down.

"That's better." Natasha smirked.

* * *

_Just then... on the ground beside her... Hermione notices a JAGGED STAR-SHAPED STONE. Instantly, she grabs it, rises, and hurls it through the OPEN WINDOW. SMASH! The sound of a GLASS JAR SHATTERING is heard within the hut._

**"Are you mad?"** Harry gaped.

_Hermione ignores him, swiftly whistling a second stone through the window and - CONK! - off the back of Harry's head._

Simultaneously, a small stone hit Clint square in the forehead, making the archer wince and curse.

"WHO THE FUCK THREW-" Clint saw Loki holding in his laughter, Natasha already snickering childishly. "OH YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK FOR THAT!"

Clint picked up the stone, and _hurled it_ at Loki, but the trickster merely stood on the table, pulled out a black version of the Elder wand, cried 'obliviate', shattered the stone, then yelled 'stupify!' and sent the archer flying.

* * *

_Harry and Hermione dash for the lives, swing behind a HUGE TREE. As CAMERA BEGINS TO CIRCLE, the werewolf appears. Pauses. As it approaches the tree, Harry and Hermione silently sidestep in the opposite direction, until the werewolf... disappears. CAMERA CONTINUES TO CIRCLE the tree..._

**"Buckbeak. We've got to find him."** Hermione stressed. _._

_.. and REVEALS the werewolf, fifteen feet past, waiting. As Harry and Hermione step out, they freeze. The werewolf poises itself, preparing to pounce, when... SKREEEK! The TREES shake with the fury of a HURRICANE and Buckbeak charges into the clearing, screening Harry and Hermione. __The WEREWOLF SNARLS ANGRILY, makes to charge. With lightning-fast reflexes, Buckbeak's claws slash the air... only inches from the werewolf's face. The werewolf stops, eyes glittering with rage, then... HOWLS. Turning, it vanishes into the forest._

"WAY TO GO BUCKBEAK!" Jane cheered.

"BUT THAT'S REMUS!" Steve protested.

"Oh be quiet." Natasha shushed them.

* * *

_Too late. Harry slashes through the trees, down to the rocky outcrop, to the exact spot where his father appeared. Poising his wand, he looks out over the sea of Dementors on the other side of the lake._

**"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" **Harry cried.

_A WISP of SILVER escapes his wand, hovering like a MIST, then BLOOMS MAGNIFICENTLY. The trees EXPLODE WITH LIGHT. The Lake BLAZES with reflected FIRE. Harry stands utterly still, wand extended to the heavens. Across the lake, the Dementors retreat. Harry waits, still as a statue, until each and every one is gone. Then he simply lets his arm drop._

"YES POTTER! YOU DID IT!" Steve leapt to his feet.

"HE WAS THE ONE WHO SAVED SIRIUS OF BLACK!" Thor crowed triumphantly.

"Magic never ceases to amaze me." Loki sighed wistfully.

"After all this time?" Thor asked.

"…always…" Loki sighed.

* * *

_As Sirius climbs atop Buckbeak, a SHOOTING STAR arcs through the heavens._

**"A shooting star. Make a wish."** Sirius whispered, smiling.

_WHACK! - Black gives Buckbeak a SLAP and they soar into the glittering sky. Harry and Hermione stand watching, when... DING! They wheel. Look to the Clock Tower._

Steve started crying anew over Sirius' exit.

* * *

**_INT. GREAT HALL - DAY (MOMENTS LATER) _**

_Ron stands amid a circle of excited Gryffindors._

**"Stand back, I said! I'll take it upstairs if you don't settle!"** Ron huffed.

_As Harry arrives, he glances at Hermione, who CLEARS HER THROAT LOUDLY. The others turn, begin all speaking at once._

**"Harry! Wherever did you get it?" **Neville asked.

**"Can I have a go, Harry? After you, of course –"** Seamus started.

**"Quiet!"** Ron waited until silence fell as they obliged. **"Thank you. Let the man through."**

_Mystified, Harry steps forward, the boys peeling away, clearing his view of the BROOMSTICK in Ron's hands. _

_The _**_LABEL GLEAMS: "FIREBOLT."_**

**"Whose is that?"** Harry asked.

_Everyone laughs._

**"Whose is it? It's yours, mate."** Ron grinned.

**"Who? But... how?"** Harry stuttered.

**"It's a mystery. Though... this fell out of the wrapping."** Hermione spoke up.

_Harry turns, sees Hermione holding up a FEATHER._

"SIRIUS!" Steve cheered.

"Loki, you are one lucky-" Clint stopped upon seeing Loki's amused expression. "I WANT ONEEEEEEE!"

"If you cease talking, I will consider it." Loki smirked, adjusting his Slytherin robes.

Natasha laughed at Clint's sudden silence and hopeful expression.

* * *

_Harry's eye shifts to Ron and Hermione. A wink._

**"The fastest broom in the world."** Harry grinned.

_As everyone turns - WHOOSH! - Harry JETS OFF and we _

_-_**_CUT TO:_****_EXT. HIGH IN THE SKY - DAY (SAME TIME) _**

_A tiny DOT, GROWING LARGER AND LARGER, races upward. It's Harry shooting straight into the blue on the Firebolt. A SCREAM GROWS LOUDER as he approaches. A scream of release, of utter abandon. It's Harry screaming. But something else is clear as he JETS PAST and..._

_The SCREEN GOES BLACK._

_It's a SCREAM of joy._

**_FADE OUT._**

"That was amazingggg!" Steve actually fanboyed.

"WE KNOW!" Bruce and Tony cheered.

"I think Remus was awesome." Clint grinned.

"I wish the professor Lupin did not have to leave." Thor frowned.

After that, the room fell into silence.

And they just…sat there.

Thinking.

Wondering.

Absorbing all the emotions felt.

Until they were spent.

Harry Potter wasn't just movies and books, they realised. It was a tale of many layers that defined an entire generation.


	18. URGENT

As you all may have heard, all fanfictions except _Avengers and Movies _are being put on a 70-day hiatus until such a time when _Harry Potter Olympics _is completed! The opening and secret _Avengers display _is now up! Go check it out!

**~Melting Angels**


End file.
